Mega Kamen Rider Gaim
by KKD Silver
Summary: In the community of Zawame City, Rock "Megaman" Light must learn to become an adult while helping his fellow Robot Masters in the dance team of Beat Riders known as Team Gaim. Here, he also becomes a new type of hero with the aid of the Sengoku Driver and Lockseeds, becoming the newest Kamen Rider... Gaim!
1. Lock 1

**KKD: And here we are folks, my first Kamen Rider Gaim story, and, it's also Pikatwig's seeing as he's co-writing this with me. Ain't that right, aibou?**

**Pikatwig: The first Rider story we're co-writing.**

**KKD: Indeed. You Toku fans know Pikatwig for doing a version of the story me and GT work on, Sonic Climax Jump (which I promise I'll get back to this summer), as well as my Sonic Sentai Series installments for Kyoryuger and the newest one, Go-Onger. So, Pika, on this story, what do you think of Gaim so far?**

**Pikatwig: It's way better than I originally expected, and also, this is your first Megaman story, right?**

**KKD: True. True, I'll give you that. Also, my interest, to be honest, is more along the lines of Battle Network and Megaman X, but since this is Pikatwig helping me and the guy who suggested it, we're going with the original Blue Bomber.**

**Pikatwig: Also, for you X fans out there, Zero will be appearing in the story, since Bass is...**

**KKD: Try not to spoil anything for us, okay aibou? After all, Gaim is only 2 episodes in as of this writing.**

**Pikatwig: Okay. I suppose. Anyway, my OC character Tune will be filling in the role of Mai, since Mai holds Kota to big standards, and has a crush on him.**

**KKD: For those of you who don't know who the heck Tune is, check out our other co-op project on Pikatwig's profile, ...what was it called again?**

**Pikatwig: **_**Sonic & Megaman: Adventure!**_** Tune is in the story, and she has a crush on the good ol' Blue Bomber.**

**KKD: I see. And if you readers want to find out more about this new Robot Master, then check out **_**Sonic & Megaman: Adventure!**_** From Pikatwig Studios, only on Fanfiction dot net, available today! ...Did I just do a commercial?!**

**Pikatwig: I have no words… so, with Tune being in Mai's role, that means a lookalike of her will have to be in the mystery girl's position.**

**KKD: Right. With that stuff out of the way, let's get started with our Disclaimers and the story.**

**DISCLAIMERS: Neither of us own Megaman, Kamen Rider, or anything else mentioned or used in this story. They are owned by Bandai, Toei, Capcom, Archie, and their respective owners. But Tune belongs to Pikatwig… and MC DJ Man, a character who first appears here, belongs to KKD.**

**KKD: And you probably noticed I stopped with the warnings regarding SOPA. Frankly, I'm sick of writing it up, and who knows if they're really back. Anyway, let's dive into this fruit basket of riders, shall we?**

* * *

_Pluck the Fruit of Heaven._

Our attention is drawn to a strange jungle where many fruits grew, and the plants rose high into the sky. In the midst of this, is a building that towers above the jungle. On the ground is a Kamen Rider on a horse, followed by many kaijin, and a female Rider to his side. The male rider is seen wearing a blue bodysuit, golden armor, and seen on his torso and helmet, armor resembling an orange on his shoulder, chest, back, and even his visor look like an orange slice above the silver mouthpiece and the below the golden samurai/shogun helmet kabuto, and on his waist was a driver with a knife-mechanism and a lock "sliced" open to reveal an orange while his weapons were clearly swords, and the blade even looked like an orange slice. The female Rider next to him is in pink armor, around her Driver is a bow holster, her main body had a strawberry theme, the main helmet looked similar to the Rider she's standing next to, but was pink and the area around the eyes is red, and the sword is shaped more like a bow, having a bit more of a sengoku archer theme..

_That the world may be dyed in your image._

_Is that the glory you seek?_

Across from them is another Rider on his Rider Machine and several more kaijin and a Kamen Rider that blends in with the kaijin. This obvious rider was mostly red and white, having a similar design to the rider across except his looked more like a medieval European knight, and his added armor resembled a banana, even the eyes, torso, and the side horns were yellow and resembled the fruit, he also head a yellow scarf around his neck. The rider who was hidden amidst the kaijin almost had the look of an acorn and a viking, but with his color blending with the background, it was hard to tell or much else.

_Is that burden one you can bear?_

If seen from the sky, the blue and orange rider's forces were mostly blue, assembled in a position that looked like an orange slice while the red rider's kaijin were assembled to form a more banana-like shape. And watching them from not too far away were some green kajin forces, assembled in the shape of some type of melon. Standing on a small hill were two more Riders. The one rider sitting down looked the most like a samurai except for his white bodysuit, golden armor, and the melon pieces that made up the majority of his armor, and his visor looked like it was yellow. The one standing next to him, who quickly kneeled down was a mostly green rider, also having golden armor, but his warrior theme was that of a Chinese warrior, and his fruit theme was that of a grape, as purple was prominent in his suit, even the eyes were purple. The grape Rider glanced over at the melon Rider, but the melon Rider gave him a look that said "wait."

_Know this, the lives of men are not ours to control, not even our own!_

Nearby, a female figure was lying on the ground before waking up. She had long glowing blonde hair, she was wearing all white, and her eyes were… unusual, one being blue and one brown. She walked over to the teams of Kamen Riders, and looked at all of them.

_We cannot defy the inexplorable current of fate that carries us._

Suddenly, the flower that was in the female's hair suddenly flies out via the wind, making her gasp, and landed right in the middle of the battlefield.

Suddenly, the orange Rider shouted, urging his forces forward, leading the charge on his horse, with the other Rider by his side, trying to stop him at first, but then charging alongside the rest of the forces.

_But, what if fate itself called upon you..._

While the banana Rider, and the Rider that blended in charged as well. The melon Rider and grape Rider both stood up, looked down, and readied themselves for action.

_...to change the world? To turn the course of the future? You cannot defy your fate!_

The forces of the Orange Rider and Banana Rider continued to fire at each other, avoiding any of the riders charging to lead the way.

_But the fate of the world is in your hands!_

The two Riders got closer and close to each-other, with the melon and grape Riders watching from the distance, and the two charging Riders got closer and just readied their weapons…

* * *

(Cue Opening: Just Live More by Gaim no Kaze)

***The current scene suddenly zips open to reveal the start of the opening where all six fruit riders pose in their own ways, focusing on Gaim, the orange rider.***

**Got it, Move… WOW! *All of the Riders weapons hit the title forming it, and then a sky background appears behind it.***

**Mega Kamen Rider Gaim!**

**Don't say no! JUST LIVE MORE! Don't say no! JUST LIVE MORE! *Focus on Gaim, before shifting down, to show Megaman/Rock wielding Gaim's weapon, ready for action.***

**Sabaibaru you gotta move (It's survival, you gotta move!) *Rock sees a fence, and then it traps him on one end, he sees himself in the Megaman armor. Megaman looks at the Orange Lockseed, before walking away from a crumbling fence.***

**Gendai wa sanagara sengoku (When life's a w) *The scene then shifts to Team Baron dancing, the members being Megaman's older brother Blues/Protoman, Quick Man and Shadow Man.***

**Dare ga kachinukeru (Who's got the strength to win?) *The three Robots do some complicated dance moves, with ease.***

**Kagi wa hirake rarete shimatta (Now that all the locks are open?!) *Megaman and Protoman glare at each-other, with their reflections showing Kamen Rider Gaim in Megaman's place, and the banana Rider, Kamen Rider Baron in Protoman's place.***

**[Don't say no! JUST LIVE MORE!] *The two charge at one-another, both holding a closed Lockseed, Megaman holding the Orange one, while Protoman holds the Banana Lockseed. Roll watches from a short distance, with a look of worry, holding a Strawberry Lockseed, and her reflection shows Kamen Rider Fraise in her place, much to her surprise.***

**Doko ni aru? Do tsukau? (Where will you find… And how will you use?) *Someone else picks up the Budo Lockseed, it's Zero. Zero sees Bass, who's also holding a Lockseed, and walks over to him, but a fence stops Zero, but in their relections are Kamen Rider Zangetsu, and Kamen Rider Ryugen, who's stopped by a sword.***

**Kindan no kajitsu (The forbidden fruit!) *All six Riders stand ready for action, when Gaim zooms by on his bike.***

"**Ima" to iu kaze wa nani o tsutaeru tame Dare mo (The wind of the moment has its own message to share) *All six Riders activate their Sengoku Drivers, starting with Zangetsu, and ending with Gaim.***

**[Omae no moto ni fuku? Tsuyoku tsuyoku Blowin' up!] (It's blowin' stronger and stronger till it reaches you) *The scene then shifts to Gaim, ready for battle and then him destroying an Invess.***

**Ashita ga yume ga mada mienakute mo (Your dreams and future may seem so far away...) *Next shows Team Gaim dancing, but mostly focused on Meagaman, Roll and Tune/Sugar Woman.***

**[Soko genkai? Seiippai ikite iru to ierunara] (When you've got all you can out of life, that's when you can stop) *Gaim looks at the other Riders, almost as if trying to choose who to trust and who not to trust.)**

**Utsumuku na yo [kao agero] doko madede mo [Mageru koto naku] (But don't let life get you down [Keep your head held high] Wherever you may go [Never compromise yourself]) *Team Gaim finishes dancing, and then the scene shifts to the mystery girl, who looks a lot like Tune for some reason…***

**Shinjita michi o ike JUST LIVE MORE! (Follow the path you believe in, and just live more!) *Near the ground are the core six Rider's main fruit armor damaged, with a closed Lockseed by each.***

**Don't say no! JUST LIVE MORE! *The scene changes to Gaim riding his horse, but then above that is Megaman on the Rush Jet…***

* * *

**Lock 1: Henshin! An Orange from the Sky?!**

Back in the present, we turn our attention to inside one of the largest shopping malls this side of the Pacific. There were people walking all over the place, many of them being aided by robots of some kind. Then, our attention turns to a young boy who is being comforted by someone older than him.

"You've lost your mommy, huh?" the young man asked the boy.

The young boy looked up at the other person, who stood to be kinda tall, he had messy black hair, green eyes, is wearing a blue jacket, a teal t-shirt, blue shorts, and blue shoes.

"Well, sometimes life sucks, and you wanna cry, but you can't let it beat you!" he said encouragingly. "You gotta take it on like a game. If you cry, that's it. You lose. You win by finding a way out without crying. No matter what it is, everyone has the strength to put up a fight. So, what's the first thing you're gonna do?"

"Find my momma…" the young boy answered.

"Yosh!" the young man smiled; this man is actually known as Rock.

Later, the two were walking around trying to find the young boy's mom.

"Okaa-san!" Rock shouted as the boy yelled "Momma!" "Mom, your son's lost!"

The two continue to look around.

"Keniichi!" a woman shouted, running up from behind them, getting the attention of the young boy before said boy ran up to her before they both hugged, proving their mother-son relationship. "Thank goodness!"

"You see that? You totally won!" Rock smiled.

"Thanks mister." the boy said smiling.

"No problem," Rock smiled back before walking off ahead to a moped of sorts with something in the back holding something else.

"Ano…" the woman responded, getting Rock's attention. "Sorry, were you delivering something?"

"Yeah, but it's fine. The curry's still nice and warm!" Rock answered, putting on a helmet before boarding this bike and driving off.

* * *

"**HELLO ZAWAME CITY!" **a voice shouted from the radios throughout this town, the main building of which looked a lot like the building seen amidst the jungle before; anyway, this voice belonged to a Robot Master who looked like a rapper with a turntable on his head, headphones over his ears, green eyes, and a traditional DJ's clothes with a black hoodie, blue jeans, and sneakers, broadcasting live from the radio station. **"IT'S MC DJ MAN COMING TO YOU LIVE!"**

The scene then shifts over to a stage, with a dance team in the midst of their routine. Many people and Robots walked over to see and cheer the group on, in it were all Robots, Robot Masters to be precise. Specifically there were 4 males and 2 females, the first of these males looked like he was wearing red armor mostly as it was seen on his boots up to his knees, his gauntlets from his wrists to his elbows, most of his torso armor, and even his helmet. But there were green, white, and yellow accents, blocky shoulders, a spiked helmet, and his face had blue eyes. But today, he also wore some blue torso armor on top of his normal gear.

The second male of the team looked like it had a bee theme with his yellow and black coloring in stripes, stinger on his helmet, and triple honeycomb chest. The one thing that stood out in his yellow was the blue eyes. Today, his honeycomb parts were also colored blue.

The third guy looked like he was an eskimo in a blue suit used for winter/tundra travel and blue eyes.

The fourth male in this team had a mostly purple attire, with blue eyes, a blue triangle above them, a headpiece resembling an old alarm clock with the bells, and even has a clock on his chest. Today, his gauntlets and his clock were also blue.

The first girl is wearing a red dress with a pretty large white collar with blue buttons, red boots with blue edges, a blue jacket, blond hair with a green ribbon in it to hold up her ponytail, and green eyes, who just so happened to be Rock's younger sister, Roll.

Finally, a young girl, who was kinda short, was wearing a teal jacket, similar teal boots, a violet skirt, wearing a blue hat, had blue eyes, and black hair, was looking around and finally found a big computer mounted into the wall.

These six are part of the dancing group of "Beat Riders" known as Team Gaim, and they were pulling of some incredible breakdancing moves as the music played on and on.

"**This one goes out to all the Beat Riders out there cuttin' up the concrete! It's blue skies and sunshine again over Yggdrasil Tower! Here we go! Time to get your feet on the fiery beats bumping through Zawame City!"** DJ Man announced, as our view scans throughout the city, showing much improvements in technology, and yet everything seemed to have the Yggdrasil logo on it, from credit cards, to the school buses, to the hospital, even the garbage truck had them.

Team Gaim continued dancing, with the two girls doing the most complicated moves out of the bunch, the girl in teal jumps up, and does a few mid-air spins, and then the girl in red, gave her back her hat that flew off of her head a moment ago. Suddenly though, the music stopped, much to everyone's surprise.

"What the?" the group asked confused, along with a few audience members.

Then, the group turned to see two people there, one of them having turned off the music. The first of them had the most red, with yellow accents on his chest and joints along with yellow Vs on his chest and head, along with a silver scarf; this guy had the disc of the music.

The second man there was a robot master seeming to have the ninja motif with dark blue armor on most of his body, white joints, a fishnet as part of his chest, a shuriken attached to his head, and a red scarf around his neck.

"Ah man! Not those Baron creeps!" the girl in the teal jacket said annoyed. "What's your problem, anyway?!"

"Why must you guys show up?" the male with the clock theme groaned.

"Sorry, but Baron's taking this stage," the man in red answered, getting a huge reaction from the crowd.

"**We know, we know, these streets ain't big enough for the both of you!" **DJ Man spoke over the radio. **"But that's no excuse to roll around butting heads all over the place! So when you wanna know once and for all who's got the most, you settle it no doubt, no fuss with a couple of these babies!"**

For those watching via video, DJ Man showed them what he was talking about, holding up two lock-like items with each having the image of a fruit on the front along with a small number on them as well. The lock in his left hand showed the image of an orange with the code "LS - 07" on it while the lock in his right hand had a banana image as well as the number "LS - 08". But these weren't ordinary locks.

"**Lockseeds!" **DJ Man finished, labeling what they were.

"You wanna go?" the Robot Master in red scoffed, showing off his own Lockseed that had the image of a pinecone with the code "LS - 01" on it.

"No problem," the girl in the teal jacket answered, holding up a Lockseed that looked like it had a sunflower seed image on it along with the code "LS - 00."

"C'mon, Tune-san! We should call Elec Man," the male in the eskimo-style outfit responded.

"I can handle these goons myself, Ice Man!" the girl, Tune, snapped, forcing the eskimo-dude, Ice Man, off.

"Um, why do we have to fight, I mean, Rock started Team Gaim, and Blues started Team Baron!" the girl in red stated.

"Oi, you! Don't call our leader 'Blues'!" the Robot Master in red responded. "His name is Protoman!"

"He left us, Roll," Tune reminded the girl in red, Roll, in a sad tone.

"Oi, we gonna battle or not?!" the red Robot Master asked.

"We will, Quick Man!" Tune yelled as they held out their Lockseeds and popped the locks open.

"**Pop one of these locks and call an Inves to do the dirty work in style!" **DJ Man explained as a stadium made of light appeared before the group before something weird happened; two zippers appeared in the air on either side of the stadium before pulling open to reveal some kind of forest on the other side as two strange creatures emerged, Inves Warriors that looked like some sort of crysalis monsters that were about action figure sized; Gaim's Inves Warrior had blue in it's color scheme while Baron's had red. **"Keep winning, build respect, and you'll be a real champ in no time! OK, rock to the beat, Riders!"**

**=BATTLE START=**

And so, the two little monsters began to fight. Due to their bulky upper bodies, they mostly swatted each other with their hands, and Gaim's seemed to have an advantage in a grapple. Then, Baron's Inves kicked it off.

Meanwhile, in the crowd, or way past it, the ninja Robot Master, Shadow Man, was waiting for some sort of signal. Quick Man, the red Robot Master with the Lockseed, gave him a nod, and then Shadow Man looked at Tune's right hand, and aimed a Shadow Blade toward her.

"You've got him!" Tune encouraged her summoned Inves when…

Shadow Man then threw the Shadow Blade, and the weapon suddenly hit the back of Tune's hand, one of the spiked points running right onto her hand, making her drop the Lockseed, she falls to the ground in pain as the Shadow Blade flew back over to Shadow Man. However, the sound of the Lockseed falling quickly got her attention.

"Huh? Wha-?!" Tune gasped before something seemed to go wrong with the Inves.

Team Gaim gasped as while Baron's Inves was down, their own Inves did something unexpected and burst through the barrier closest to them, roared with a short mutated head, and then began to charge. Team Gaim then started running, with one of them accidentally kicking the Lockseed away from the fight.

"Hey, baka, don't you know you don't let go of your lock during a match?" Quick Man taunted as Shadow Man walked back over.

"Tune, we gotta move!" Roll yelled helping Tune up, seeing that her hand got hit, and was bleeding out oil.

This also prevented Tune from accessing her Sugar Buster, meaning she couldn't fight off the monster. Tune could only groan as she joined Roll in running away, but she had her eyes on her Lockseed.

Nearby, Rock was driving his curry moped by the stage and saw just what was happening. Especially when people were running all over the Lockseed Tune used. But as she was about to grab it, her Inves suddenly stared at her.

"Time to help out," Rock noted as he pressed something on his arm and he was suddenly covered in blue armor from head to toe, leaving only his face exposed.

With that, Rock, now Megaman, focused again, he then searched through his internal archives and found the Hornet Chaser, the light blue areas on his suit turned yellow, while the normal blue turned black. He tried to fire the hornets at the Inves but they did nothing, forcing him to switch back to the Mega Buster.

Seeing the blasts impact off the Inves, Tune and Team Gaim looked over to see who fired the blasts and saw Megaman.

"Ganbare, Nii-chan!" Roll shouted as Megaman kept firing at the Inves who came closer to him, and at the same time Quick Man and Shadow Man just watched in disgust.

"Oh, the Blue Bumbler!" Quick Man said annoyed.

"How can Protoman be related to him?" Shadow Man added.

They were recalling when they got their butts kicked by Megaman in the past as they watched him battle the Inves. However, no matter what he did, he couldn't defeat the Inves.

"Nii-chan! The Lockseed! Get the Lockseed!" Roll shouted to him.

"I'm on it!" Megaman shouted, rushing for the lock that was still on the ground next to Tune.

The Lockseed by this point was damaged big time, the most noticable damage being the slash mark across the seed image. Rock managed to pick up the Lockseed and press a button on it to unlock it, thus summoning the "Zipper Portal" back near the Inves who then retreated back into it before the zipper closed and vanished. Megaman then locked the Lockseed before checking it and seeing it was beyond repair now.

"Rock?" Tune asked, as Megaman took off his helmet, letting a small wind blow by, and into his hair.

"You okay, Tune?" Rock asked as the other members of Team Gaim walked over to him joyfully. "Oh! Minna-san, you guys okay?"

He then turned back to normal, smiling at his friends.

"You called your Inves off first," Quick Man shouted, getting the team's attention while the Robot Master summoned the "Zipper Portal" for his Inves behind it. "Which means we win by forfeit, do we not?"

At that point, the Inves looked back at the portal before "sighing" and jumping back through.

**=YOU WIN!=**

"Quick Man, Shadow Man." Rock said annoyed.

"Hey it's the little Blue Bumbler!" Shadow Man began.

"Yo, the boss-man says hi." Quick Man added in.

Rock then knew who they were talking about; "boss-man" refers to his and Roll's older brother, Blues/Protoman.

* * *

Later, Tune was storming off home with Rock and Roll behind her, Rock having to haul his moped with him.

"Tune!" Rock called out before finally placing his moped down to catch up with her.

Tune closed her eyes, and turned away from Rock.

"Hey, you forgot your hat!" Rock called out, holding out the hat Tune dropped.

"Urusei! Just leave me alone!" Tune snapped, surprising Rock & Roll. "Rock you're the one who called Beat Riders dumb kiddy stuff. So go back to being all responsible and adult!"

Rock looked at her in shock.

"So just leave us alone!" Tune yelled, grabbing Roll by the wrist and walking away, Rock not noticing a small tear form on Tune's right eye.

But then another Robot Master walked up to them. This one was a male, had yellow boots, a red bodysuit, dark purple armor, a yellow mask that had a lightning spark above and between the eyes, and he also had a blue vest on with the Team Gaim logo on the back.

"Sugar-chan, Roll! Are you two okay?" the Robot Master, Elec Man, asked.

"I'm sorry, Elec Man," Tune apologized. "You got me this Lockseed and I screw it up…" Tune started, showing the damaged Sunflower Lockseed.

"And now Blues' team has our stage." Roll added on.

"How many times do I have to tell you to wait for me if anything goes down? You know Team Baron doesn't fool around," Elec Man replied.

"I can't call you for everything, Elec Man! You've got things to do…" Tune started to defend.

"Come on…"

"I'm sorry!" Tune bowed.

Elec Man then looks behind Tune and sees Rock standing there.

"Hey Mega. Long time no see."

"Yo. What's up, Elec Man?" Rock waved.

Elec Man then looked over at Roll, and then back over at Rock and Tune.

"Hey, I'll take Roll back home. You two, stay here, okay?" Elec Man asked.

The two nod, and then see Elec Man and Roll walk away.

"So…. do you hate me Tune?" Rock asked.

"No! I could never hate you," Tune replied.

"I thought…."

"Look Rock-kun. When you left, it really hurt me inside," Tune began, pointing to where the heart is. "I don't hate you, I just miss hanging around you. Just… we haven't talked in months, and seeing you… something in me just snapped!"

Rock looked at Tune, and took her uninjured hand.

"I'm still your friend. And I'm sorry for not talking to you for a while," Rock told her, as he pulled her into a hug.

Tune got up and walked away, and then Elec Man walked over to Rock.

"So, you saved not only your sister, but Sugar-chan as well back there, didn't you, Mega?" Elec Man asked Rock.

* * *

"**OH MAN!" **DJ Man responded as he broadcasted the battle earlier. **"WHEN THE HEAT TURNED UP, TEAM GAIM'S REP JUST COULDN'T HOLD ON! WHICH MEANS THEY FORFEIT, BABY! OH!**

After that, people watching were then given a poll to see who deserved the most points in the Inves game, Team Gaim or Team Baron. And sadly… Team Baron was getting a landslide of the votes.

"**BARON'S JUST RANKING IN THE VOTES HERE! AND GAIM'S LOSING POINTS LIKE NOBODY'S BUSINESS! IT'S GONNA BE HARD TO PULL THIS ONE BACK!" **DJ Man finished.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Team Baron's place, the two Robot Masters from earlier, along with the rest of their team, were laughing at how the other teams were dropping below theirs in terms of points in the Inves game. The other members there included Air Man, Gravity Man, Top Man, and Skull Man.

Air Man was an odd Robot Master as most of his body is taken up by the giant fan in the middle of his chest. Otherwise, his main body is blue, with yellow gauntlets and boots. He also had red eyes, and a green scarf that had to be made into a headband due to his lack of neck.

Gravity Man had mostly red armor, large shoulders, some boots that looked like they had coils around the ankles, while gloves, a silver belt with a G buckle, some green decorations on his chest, a meter in the center of it, and his head looking like it had nodes on top and the sides for his ears. He also had green eyes, and the Baron trademark scarf, his being white.

Next there's Skull Man, who actually had skulls on his shoulder and one for his helmet, his main body being black while his armor was the white of a skeleton. He had normal white boots with yellow decorations on the front, but his torso looked like a rib cage of sorts with a red jewel in the center, and due to Baron's rules of scarfs, he's wearing a black scarf.

Finally, there was Top Man, whose head looked like the top part of a… well… top. One top of his black bodysuit was orange armor that seemed bland except for the yellow part on his chest and belt, white gloves, wheeled boots, and had purple eyes. And due to the signature of Baron being the scarves, he was wearing one colored purple.

"We did it!" Shadow Man cheered as the team hollered in their victory.

"Piece of cake," Quick Man added with a chuckle as the team turned to the stairs and see their leader walking down, revealing himself to have a gray bodysuit, a red belt, boots, gauntlets, and a red helmet with some sort of white decoration and sunglass lenses over his eyes; he also wore a purple jacket over his armor and a yellow scarf around his neck, the scarf that started the rule for the team all wearing scarves.

"Hey Protoman. Check it out, we're steamrolling those Mega Brats!" Air Man yelled.

"Team Gaim?" he asked. "Is that news? The weak will perish, and the strong will survive." he said walking down. "Such are the rules of nature."

"...What he said!" Shadow Man smirked as the team continued to cheer, except for Protoman.

"Hear that Toppy? He'll cut you loose soon!" Quick Man said humorously.

"Shut up! I'm one of the best dancers here!" Top Man replied.

"Gaim can't beat Baron!" Air Man said smugly.

Protoman sighed, and then walked away.

"... How were Roll and my little bro?" he asked, turning over to Quick Man and Shadow Man.

"Oh them? That sis of yours is fine, we didn't harm her as you requested. And the Blue Bumbler? He showed up and helped save his former team from the Inves," Quick Man answered.

"An Inves got loose?" Protoman asked.

"We don't know what caused that girlfriend of that Bumbler to drop the Lockseed," Shadow Man said.

Protoman gives a simple nod, and then walked away.

* * *

Back with Team Gaim, their base was more like a… garage to be honest. And they were all sitting around moping about their loss. Roll then walked in, the base only being a short walking distance from where she and Rock live.

"Hey guys…" she said, trying to be upbeat.

"We're not in the mood Roll." Ice Man told her.

"I still can't believe those Baron thugs…" Hornet Man groaned.

"If Rock were still here…" Zero sighed.

"You're still going on about him, Zero?" Tune asked.

"Well think about it. He did bail us out," Roll reminded.

"Man, why'd he have to go and quit the team?" Time Man sighed.

"Wait, Roll, why can't you and/or Tune try to convince Rock to come back?" Hornet Man asked.

Roll then looked around, the thought having never crossed her mind before. Tune sighed, and then looked at a picture where she, Roll and Rock started Team Gaim.

"Rock-kun…" Tune said under her breath.

Roll glanced over at her friend, and then left to head for home, hoping to get back before Rock.

* * *

Meanwhile, a greater distance from the base, Rock and Elec Man were at a juice bar known as Deal Juicers, people began to walk in and out. Rock noticed a TV and DJ Man on it. He recalled actually aiding in the idea of creating such a Robot Master, and helped a little in building him, but they only considered each other friends… to bad DJ Man was so loud and busy these days.

"**Beat Riders Hotline's always looking for comments and clips from our audience! Send us anything, anytime! If you see a hot battle going on downtown, or…" **DJ Man rambled on before Rock's attention was taken back by Elec Man.

"It's a different street from when you took off," Elec Man sighed as a random Met walked over with fruit smoothies, and handed them to the two Robots.

"Everyone's big into the Inves Game now," the Met sighed before walking back to the bar.

Rock sighed, and then looked over at a corner, and sees an all too familiar face, talking to a human boy. This face, despite now wearing much more black on top of his white and orange armor was still clearly a face Rock knew and battled before, and he could tell just by looking at his orange head and the clippers resting on top of it. This was Cut Man.

"See anything you like?" he asked the boy as he was showing him images of Lockseeds for sale on an mPad tablet. "How about this one?" he offered, pointing to a sunflower Lockseed on the tablet that Cut Man held.

"I'll take it!" the boy smiled.

"Good choice for starters," Cut Man nodded, reaching into a large case next to him before pulling out a glass case that contained a Sunflower Lockseed. "That'll be 50 Zenny."

"The city is crawling with Lock Dealers," Elec Man sighed to Rock. "Some new characters entirely, some old faces like Cutty over there."

The boy pulled out a wallet, and took out five 10 Zenny Bills, and then left with the Lockseed. Elec Man then continued.

"And the team rankings might as well be a big list of who has the most Lockseeds," Elec Man added to what he said a moment ago.

"It's sad to see, really," Rock noted before staring at the Robot Master turned Lock Dealer.

"You think?" the Met from a moment ago asked, not knowing Rock wasn't looking at him. "Better to have you kids battling in a game than fighting for real. Nobody gets hurt that way."

Cut Man smiled, and then an annoyed Rock got up and walked over to him.

"I can't believe, out of anyone to be a Lock Dealer, it's you Cut Man!" Rock responded.

"Good to see you too, Rock. So, how's the cut an' go world of being an adult going for ya?" Cut Man asked, doing a scissor pun, that he's typically known for.

Rock just groaned at that.

"It's going okay… I guess… but tell me. Why'd you end up becoming one of these Lock Dealers?" Rock responded.

"Not many people ask for my particularly sharp skills these days, so I had to do something just to pay my bills," Cut Man answered. "And I saw you and your girlfriend earlier."

"Tune is not my girlfriend and you know that!" Rock yelled, a "blush" on his face.

"Whatever, I see things are going sour for you two, how's about this?" Cut Man replied, pulling out a box with yet another Lockseed in it, but this one was different.

This Lockseed was different from most, seeing as while most Lockseeds Rock saw were mostly nut-themed, this one had the image of a Blackberry on it. And Rock was kinda surprised about this. The lock's number was "FB - 02", and in a case like the other one.

"Since we're old pals, I can cut the price in half for ya, say… 80 Zenny?" Cut Man offered.

Rock gave an annoyed look at Cut Man.

"Hey! It's just an offer. And since this gift is for your little girl, how about I sweeten this deal with a second one?" Cut Man offered, pulling out another Lockseed in yet another case, but this one was more like the Blackberry Lockseed, this one having a Blueberry one it with the number "FB - 01." "How about it, Rocky?"

Rock sighed, and began to think, since Tune's Lockseed was destroyed, he could replace one of them.

"160 Zenny? I don't think so." he said, hoping to play his cards right…

"True, true. How about this, you'll only have to pay for one. The other will be free, sound like a deal?" Cut Man asked.

Due to Rock's part-time jobs, he was able to make enough Zenny to not only pay rent and his own food, but he had a few extra to pay for this deal; 100 Zenny to be precise.

"Deal," Rock nodded, opening his wallet and handing Cut Man four 20 Zenny bills before taking the Lockseeds.

"Have nice day, Rocky. Oh and tell Roll that I said hi," Cut Man smirked as Rock nodded and walked back over to Elec Man.

"Where were we again?" Rock asked.

"The Metty over there was saying it was safe for everyone to stick to playing this game so they don't get hurt, Mega," Elec Man answered.

"Oh right… but still, they easily could, though," Rock responded. "I mean, what are those Inves things, really? And who even put these locks into circulation in the first place?"

Elec Man sighed, and then handed a paper to Rock.

"Take it," he insisted.

"What's this?" Rock asked after storing the Lockseeds he purchased and took the paper before seeing just what it was; Dr. Albert W. Wily, his former nemesis supposedly turning over a new leaf, at the opening ceremony for the Yggdrasil Corporation.

"It's him," Elec Man sighed, making Rock growl before looking up at the TV to see a commercial for the company.

"**New life for a new generation. Welcome to the planned municipality of Zawame City. The Yggdrasil Corporation's blueprint for a better life," **the commercial spoke as Rock decided to leave, angrily.

"Going home already?" Elec Man asked.

"Yea…" Rock sighed.

"Let Auto know I said hi," Elec Man added.

Rock turned and nodded at him, before he left.

* * *

It was around sunset when he finally got home. He sighed, and pulled out his key for the door, and walked in.

Inside, Roll just sat at the table with her brother, looking at the Lockseeds he purchased.

"So you're saying Cut Man sold you these?" Roll asked.

"Yeah. And what's worse… look at this!" he said, showing her the picture.

"Still wonder if he really did change." Roll sighed.

Rock walked over to near a fireplace and looked at a picture, the last picture of him, Roll, Tune, Blues and Dr. Light all at the same time.

"You miss him?" Roll asked.

"What do you think?" Rock responded. "The only thing he left us were the plans for his last Robot Master… some big plan called X. And then it disappeared, we at least know X is fine but…"

"...I'm sure things will be fine, Nii-san," Roll sighed.

"Still, what has gotten into you, Rock-san?" a third voice asked as the two turned to see yet another robot, who was currently preparing Rock & Roll's dinner.

This robot looked the most robotic, having a large round body painted yellow, blue, and green, with two red orbs on his chest, metallic tubes for limbs, white hands and feet (which each had green parts connecting to the limbs), yellow shoulders, and a head with bolt-ears, large red eyes, and a large metal angular jaw.

"Hey, Auto…" Rock started. "What does it mean to be an adult?"

Hearing this made Auto chuckle a little, seeing how far his late-creator's favorite Robot Masters were actually growing.

"According to my data-banks, it means being able to look after yourself," Auto answered while peeling a carrot. "And you're already paying your rent and buying your own food. By my definitions, you're an adult now, Rock-san."

"Looking after myself is about all I can do, though," Rock sighed as he put some groceries away. "My hands are full with work. I've had to drop just about everything I used to really care about to do it. How's that any different to how I was living before?"

Auto simply shrugged, before turning to Roll "And Roll, you may be younger than Rock by a month, that doesn't mean you shouldn't start to ponder your future too. But I will say, Dr. Light would be proud to see you two now."

Roll gave an annoyed look at Auto, but nodded as Rock decided to finish what he was about to say.

"But seriously Auto… I want to henshin! And I know you'd look up the translation for that and say I can 'transform' already," Rock replied, activating and deactivating his armor to prove that point. "That's not what I meant. I mean transform into someone strong enough to do everything."

"You're not going to just wake up one day and be a completely different Robot Master, you know. Life is not easy, kiddo!" Auto responded, giving Rock a quick punch in the gut before handing him one of the unpeeled carrots. "Just take things slow, and you'll become the adult you want to be. Now get peeling."

Rock sighed at this as he helped to prepare dinner.

* * *

After Rock was done, Roll looked at her brother and then sighed, giving him what was his old Team Gaim hat, that he gave to Tune when he left.

"Oh… I need to remember to give this back to her later," Rock said, sighing, and then he walked into the room he and Roll shared.

The room was a rather simple one with cream-colored walls, a simple desk with a desktop on it all plugged in. On the same side was the bunk bed the two slept in, which was a simple brown one, each mattress having differently colored sheets to identify who had which bunk. Then in one wall was a closet where they keep some changes in clothes. Rock sighed as he grabbed some pajamas and walked off to the restroom as Roll got ready for bed.

Later, Rock sat on the lower bunk, which was his, and then looked around the room. He sighed, and then looked up.

"Rock, can you come back to the team?" Roll asked.

"Huh?"

"We want you back on the Team," Roll told him.

"Roll-nee-chan… I would love to, but…" Rock started, stopping as he was unsure of what to say next.

Roll then peered down at her older brother, surprising him.

"We all miss you! Will you at least think about it?" she asked.

"Okay…" he replied.

With that, Roll smiled before returning to her part of the bunk bed with Rock sighing, thinking about what he did to help support his family such as going to work at a curry restaurant, mostly deliveries, and doing a building painting job. He sighed, and looked over at the window, thinking back to when Dr. Light was still alive, but after he passed away, Rock and Roll were close to being sent to a scrap yard, when Auto defended the two, but at the cost of Rush and Eddie. But luckily, they still had Beat, who flew into the room, and perched onto a small perch in the room.

"_Ever since Dr. Light, our dad, died, Auto has been our guardian," _Rock recalled. _"But, after what we all lost, with poor Rush and Eddie getting sent to the scrap heap, I don't want to impose on Auto anymore. I need to become an adult as soon as I can. But…"_

As he thought of these events and his job, Rock looked out the window again and thought of Tune and the rest of Team Gaim, all Robot Masters who decided to become Beat Riders, but then he also recalled Zero being an odd one, seeing as Wily was the one who created him, yet he rebelled almost the second he was brought online. But he also wondered if Tune was missing the "Good ol' days" as well.

* * *

Next day, at Deal Juicers, business was going like it normally does, with Cut Man sipping some grape juice as Elec Man of all bots walked in to his section of the juice bar.

"You wanted to talk to me, Cutty?" Elec Man asked, making Cut Man chuckle a bit.

"Good to know you still like those nicknames, Elec. But to get to the point, your team's in a bit of a pinch, isn't it?" Cut Man inquired of Elec Man. "I could offer you something to turn the tables…"

"What? Another new lock like the ones you sold Mega yesterday?" Elec Man asked, sitting down.

"No. This," Cut Man answered, showing Elec Man something he never expected, something that looked like a black and silver belt buckle with some knife-handle on the left side, the blade being yellow.

* * *

That afternoon, Rock was finally leaving from his job when his phone started ringing. He sighed, and then looked at it, seeing a message from Elec Man.

"Elec Man?" he wondered before reading the message. "'I got my hands on something good. Come and check it out.'"

Rock then scrolled through the message to see an image of the strange buckle.

"What's that?" he wondered.

He then began to look around for Elec Man, but had no luck finding him, but instead he found both Tune and Roll looking around for something as well.

"Oh, Tune-chan! Nee-chan!" Rock said happily.

"What're you doing here, Rock?" Tune asked, seeing as this was close to the edge of town, specifically in the old factory section of it by some old warehouses.

"Elec Man called me out here," he said, pulling out the hat that belonged to Tune.

She looked at it, and then simply smiled.

"Thanks Rock." she nodded.

The three walked around for a while, but found nothing. Roll walked over away from the two for a short while, and she found something she did not expect.

"Nii-san! Tune-san! You should come look at this!" she called out.

The two walked over and saw the odd plants around the area.

"What are these?" Tune wondered.

"Girls," Rock responded, getting the girls' attention as they turned to see one of the zipper portals to the forest the Inves come from.

"This is like…" Roll began, taking out one of the new Lockseeds Rock gave her, and even pulled out a Strawberry Lockseed that had the code "FB - 03" on it. "An Inves portal…"

"But, we're the only people around here, who could've opened it?" Tune pondered.

"Well where do you think this leads?" Rock asked as he entered the forest, turning into Megaman to be safe.

"Hey! Nii-san!" Roll called out, still holding on to the three berry Lockseeds before pocketing them and following Rock.

Tune followed the two in, seeing they were in another world entirely. This place was like a jungle, but it was not like any jungle the trio had heard of or seen before.

"I've seen odd places before, but nothing like this," Megaman said aloud.

"What is this place?" Tune wondered.

"Hey, don't ask us," Rock and Roll answered as they walked around some more, looking at the scenery. "Tune, can't you activate your Sugar Buster yet?" Roll asked.

"No. It's still needs more time to recover," Tune answered before seeing something, and pulling Megaman and Roll behind a tree.

"What's gotten into you?" Megaman asked before he was hushed by Tune and they looked ahead to see was Tune saw.

Inves warriors, and they seemed to be examining the fruit of one of the trees before trying to eat them. However, it seemed clear that the fruit weren't ready as the Inves tossed them to the ground.

"Aren't those Inves?" Megaman whispered.

"Gotta be," Roll & Tune nodded.

Tune then nervously tried to take Megaman's hand, but failed.

"Then… this place is some kinda Inves nest?" Megaman gawked.

As they walked around, Megaman turned his attention to some fruit growing on one of the tree's vines. This looked like some sort of purple/magenta fruit, with the interior of it almost resembling lychee. Out of curiosity, Megaman plucked two fruits from the vine. Roll then noticed something, the two Inves getting closer to them.

"Tune, Rock-nii!" Roll panicked before seeing the two Inves notice something and ran off, unknowing that something else was lurking through the foliage as Megaman stared at the fruit he held.

"_It looks so delicious…" _Rock thought to himself as he was close to taking a bite out of one when...

Tune then noticed the Inves, but this one wasn't like the little warriors; this one was about the size of a full-grown man and somehow resembled a white tiger with it's lower torso and long claws, but the majority of it's upper body was covered in some kind of jade armor. Tune then snapped Megaman out of his thoughts, the two then ran, and managed to hide, Roll somehow catching up to them.

"I think we lost it," Megaman panted as Tune and Roll tried to catch their breath.

"Rock… I'm kinda scared," Tune said nervously, taking his right hand.

This was major news to the Blue Bomber, who despite being Tune's best friend, and briefly battle partners, he's never seen this side of Tune before: scared, hesitant, lost and confused.

"Tune-chan… don't worry, I won't let them hurt you. I promise!" Megaman said, giving Tune a small smile.

She hugged him, and then he hugged her back.

"Rock-nii… Tune-chan… look!" Roll gasped, breaking them out of this moment before looking at the ground to see… the belt buckle Elec Man showed Megaman via the phone?

And it was just resting on the ground like it was waiting for someone to pick it up.

"This is what Elec Man wanted to show us, isn't it?" Megaman asked, pointing to the item when they approached it.

"Then Elec Man must have come here too… but where is Elec Man?" Roll pondered aloud, as Megaman walked over and picked it up.

"It's some kind of belt buckle…" Tune said.

"Yea… it kinda does look like one," Megaman noted as he accidentally placed it on his waist, making the buckle sudden sprout a yellow belt that wrapped around his waist before connecting, suddenly making the profile image of some kind of shogun/samurai kabuto appear on the side. "Whoa!"

Then, Megaman remembered something and looked at the hand that held the fruit he plucked, seeing they were glowing.

"Eh?" he gawked bust the glow vanished as the fruit became... Lockseeds?! "EH?!"

A good look revealed these Lockseeds were an Orange Lockseed and a Strawberry Lockseed, similar to Roll's, except it had the number "LS - 06" on it.

"What the?! Are those-?!" Tune gawked.

"Wait…" Roll began, taking out her Strawberry Lockseed and comparing it to the one Megaman has. "Lockseeds?"

"Then... does that mean that all these fruits...?" Megaman pondered as they looked at the fruits on the vines.

"How do Lock Dealers like ol' Cutty get the Lockseeds?" Roll pondered aloud.

"So… if these are Lockseeds, and the Inves eat them, do you think us summoning the Inves is because they're drawn to the Lockseeds?" Tune added on.

Suddenly, the Byakko Inves from before appeared, making the trio flee again. They do manage to find the zipper portal and get out, but the Inves followed them out!

And so the three tried to escape in the old factory, thinking unfamiliar turf may deter the Inves.

"Both of you, hide! I'm the only one who can fight them!" Megaman told the girls.

"But Rock, your Buster doesn't harm them!" Tune replied, as the Byakko Inves arrived.

"Just get out of here, I'll try and stall it while you try and find someone, anyone!" Megaman responded.

Tune then tried to fire her Sugar Buster, but she ended up being shocked with electricity, getting harmed.

"Tune-chan! Get out of here GO!" Megaman told her and Roll, firing the Mega Buster at the Inves.

However, like the Inves warriors before, the Buster had no effect! Megaman gained some distance from the Inves, using some impressive parkour moves to outmaneuver it.

'_If I only had Rush!'_ he thought annoyed, but the Inves caught up to him, Megaman then tried a Charged Shot, but it did nothing! The Byakko Inves picked him up by his neck, and then tossed him back, when he landed he started to bleed oil, and then angrily glare at the Inves. _'This is bad! If can't stop this thing, innocent lives will be taken! I can't quit, for the city, for my friends, my family! Tune-chan!'_

Then he stared at the Orange Lockseed in his hand and then the buckle around him. Megaman then figured there was only one thing to try... activate the Lockseed.

**=ORANGE=**

To Megaman's surprise, a Zipper Portal appeared above him. However, instead of an Inves, some type of Orange appeared above his head. The Inves looked up in confusion before Megaman placed the Lockseed into a position on the buckle before locking it into place.

=**LOCK ON!=**

It then began to play a type of Japanese music as Megaman tried to figure out what to do next.

"What the? This?" he asked himself, holding the knife part, and then slicing the orange.

**=SEIYA!=**

Megaman then looked up, only for the Orange to drop on his head, coating his own armor with new dark blue & gold armor.

"Eh?"

**=ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!=**

"Wait! I'm an orange now?!" Megaman gawked, his normal head still being inside before it was covered with a samurai/shogun kabuto as the orange suddenly formed armor for his new form by unfolding from his head and folding into place.

"Eh? EH?!" he exclaimed.

"Tune-chan, look!" Roll yelled, as Tune looked up and saw a warrior stand in Megaman's place.

"Rock turned into a Kamen Rider?" she said.

"Kamen Rider?" Roll asked.

"A Kamen Rider is a hero of justice that battle all kinds of monsters, and I think, Rock would make a great one!" Tune answered as the rider Megaman became was tackled by the Inves before being put into a tight grip.

"Are you sure about Rock-nii being a good Rider?" Roll asked.

"Yeah," she replied.

"Hey! Stop! That Hurt!" Megaman shouted, throwing the monster off him.

"Whoa! I can fight him like this?" he smirked under his helmet and tried to fire his Buster, only to see it didn't work! "Eh? Why can't I fire?"

Megaman then finally noticed the sword with a blade like an orange slice in his hand, the Daidaimaru. Before he could use it, he was attacked by the Inves again. The Inves threw him over near where Roll and Tune were hiding.

"Rock-nii, you okay?" Roll gasped.

"Yeah."

"Still I think you'd make a great Kamen Rider!" Tune said.

"I'm a Kamen Rider?" he asked.

"Hai."

Megaman then saw another sword holstered on his belt and thought of something.

"You two stay hiding, I'll handle the Inves!" he told them, and he rushed over to the Inves, and used the other sword along with the orange one.

"Here goes nothing!" he yelled, charging forward, and attacking again, but the Inves jumped into the air, and onto a building.

"Are you serious?" he yelled. "Then I'll just follow!"

With that, Megaman made a single leap up to where the Inves stood, only to just grab the rail. However, the Inves only swatted him off and onto the ground.

"Ow... JUST YOU WAIT!" Megaman shouted before running up the stairs, and there was quite a few stairs to climb. "Waiting's over!"

But then, then Inves kicked the Robot Master turned Kamen Rider. Megaman just slashed until the Inves had him against the rail, and then Megaman saw something else about the blade jilted sword now in his right hand.

"What's this?" he wondered, pulling some yellow thing before he pressed something and the sword ended up firing at the Inves, forcing it back.

"Oh yeah!" he said happily, readying the blade's gun power again, and firing at will… until he ran out after like four or five shots. "Wait, I'm out already?! COME ON! None of the Master Weapons ran out of power this fast!" he yelled annoyed.

Then the Inves tried to attack again, forcing Megaman near a narrow pathway until he noticed some kind of port at the bottom of the handle of the orange blade (the Daidaimaru), and saw it was just right for the bottom of the Muso Saber (the blade with the gun) to fit in.

"Wait, do these…?" he pondered before connecting the blades at the points, and indeed, they connected into a double-bladed spear of sorts, the Daidaimaru Naginata Mode. "Whoa! They do!"

Despite this revelation, the Inves charged in as Megaman managed to maneuver around the platforms and was able to use the new weapon to his advantage. However, it wasn't long before the Inves ran off again.

"Quit running! Bass and Protoman don't run off this often! Yeesh, he's worse than Quick Man and Air Man put together!" Megaman shouted.

The two combatants continued to climb the structure, the Inves having some advantage over the inexperienced Megaman. Eventually, the Inves was able to throw Megaman over the railing and down to a lower level of the structure. It was a painful fall, but then… Megaman saw something… or someone on one of the stairwells near him. The person was female, and wearing a white dress, she had blonde hair, and then her eyes were… unusual, one was blue, the other brown, and even more odd…

"Eh? Tune-chan?" he yelled confused.

"Be warned," the girl started to speak, as if informing Megaman of something. "Your choice now will turn the course of fate."

"Tune, is that you?" he asked standing up, but he got no answer.

"Continue down this path… and there shall be no turning back," she said walking down a small flight of stairs. "You will have to fight until the bitter end, until the world is dyed in your image."

"I don't get the dyed into my image part… but if you're asking me if I'm in or out, you better believe I'm in Tune-chan! I've protected the world more times than I can count! I want to the keep the world safe. I want to keep you safe!" he said boldly as the Inves jumped down to their level and growled at Megaman, who just readied his weapon.

At the same time, "Tune" just sighed as she unlocked the Lockseed without closing it.

**=LOCK OFF=**

She then removed it from Megaman's belt, as the new rider looked confused before she placed the open Lockseed into his hand. He then quickly attacked the Inves and then jumped down, and noticed on the Musou Saber is a Lockseed port! Figuring out what to do, he placed the Lockseed into the slot and locked it in place.

**=LOCK ON=**

**=ICHI (1), JYU (10), HYAKU (100), SEN (1000)!=**

"Wait, Tune-chan, what do I do next?" he asked, but noticed "Tune" wasn't there anymore.

Then, he saw the Inves recover and fire a blast of energy before Megaman spun his Daidaimaru Naginata mode, creating a temporary barrier before the Muso Saber blade began to glow.

"Eat this!" he roared, slashing the air, the effect slashes hitting the Inves and encasing it in some kind of energy orange, containing an explosion that would eventually kill the monster.

Then, the Daidaimaru blade flash, ready for the finisher.

**=ORANGE CHARGE=**

With that, Megaman charged forward and sliced the "orange" in half before the energy fruit split with the Inves' halves in each before the full explosion went off, releasing Orange slices in the air somehow.

"...That was certainly one of my more… unusual battles," Megaman admitted as he removed the lock from the Muso Saber, and put it back onto the Driver before closing up the fruit part of the lock, reverting him back into his normal Megaman form.

"The Sengoku Driver, the Lockseeds, a hero has been born. Best of luck to you… Gaim," "Tune" said again, but Megaman didn't see her anywhere.

"Sengoku Driver?" he asked himself.

As he looked at his hands, Rock looked up as Roll came out of her hiding place along with… Tune?

"Rock-kun, you were amazing! I told you he'd make a great Kamen Rider! I told you!" Tune told Roll.

"Tune?" Megaman whispered to himself. "Then what just…?"

"Rock-nii, you okay?" Roll asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Megaman replied, as Tune hugged him.

"You were amazing!" she told him.

He then thought for a moment, and said. "Well, Megaman's gonna take another name today!"

"Eh?" both Roll and Tune said confused as Megaman removed the Lockseed from his driver, removed the buckle, and reverted to Rock. "I'm not just Rock, or Megaman, but also…" he paused, and showed the Lockseed to the two. "Kamen Rider Gaim!"

"You mean _Mega _Kamen Rider Gaim?" Roll corrected, adding in the mega to reference Rock being Megaman.

Tune then looked at her and says "Mega Kamen Rider Gaim? That sounds kinda odd. So does this mean…"

"You're back on the team?" both Roll and Tune asked, but Rock simply shrugged.

"I still can't believe… I actually henshined," Rock whispered to himself staring at the Orange Lockseed.

* * *

**Jikai, Mega Kamen Rider Gaim!**

Rock: Auto, I seriously henshined!

Protoman: Your strength is the only thing you can rely on.

Rock: I have to use the power to protect those I care about!

**=PINE ARMS! FUNSAI DESTROY!=**

Lock 2: Deathblow! Pineapple Kick!

* * *

**Go-On Red: Becoming a Kamen Rider is amazing! You beat the Byakko Inves with no trouble! But, who was the mysterious girl?**

**Kamen Rider Gaim: Who knows. But that battle with the Gariak was amazing! Engine-O was cool, but will those other two become Go-Ongers?**

**Go-On Blue and Go-On Yellow: Jikai Lock 2!**

**Kamen Rider Baron: Jikai GP. 02!**

***Go-On Red, Go-On Blue, Go-On Yellow, Kamen Rider Gaim and Kamen Rider Baron stand on Engine-O with a Gaim flag in the background. Go-On Red and Kamen Rider Gaim shake hands.***

**Go-On Red and Kamen Rider Gaim: Super Hero Time! See you later!**

**KKD: And thus ends another Update Sunday, and the first one where Pikatwig helps out on the whole of it, and not just one half. How's it feel to help me work out the entire Update Sunday, aibou?**

**Pikatwig: Amazing! Also for those curious, I came up with the Super Hero Time intro and outro for these, and I liked them, you?**

**KKD: Absolutely! In fact, we'll keep the general ideas for these. However, since Gaim's opening seems to be changing each episode, you'll have to edit one part when we do get to Lock 2.**

**Pikatwig: Okay. Also, for those who don't know about Tune, she's a Robot Master created by an old friend of Dr. Light's, Dr. Tara Blair, making Tune DBN. 081: Sugar Woman aka Tune.**

**KKD: Out of curiosity, why chose that number for her? 081 I mean?**

**Pikatwig: It continues from **_**Megaman 10**_**, the last Robot Master being 080.**

**KKD: Makes sense. Anyway, before we close off, I'd like to add on something I created during my Decade story author outro, Rider Requests! Here, I tell you about the progress of some stories and poll related to the riders I chose, and I also request for help as needed.**

**Gaim: I learned that the Gaim Riders can access forms of other riders even if it isn't by show default. It's too early to ask, but do you think we should include original forms based on what would happened if some riders used other riders' lockseeds?**

**Decade: Still looking for help with official riders there and by that, I mean what their original identities are.**

**W: Poll update. For riders it is Kiva with 4, Kabuto with 3, Hibiki, Blade, Decade, and Fourze with 2, and finally Ryuki with 1. As for the worlds, the results are as follow= Avatar the Last Airbender has 4, Transformers, Toy Story, and The Incredibles are tied with 2, and GaoGaiGar, Mega Man X Command Mission, NiGHTS, and Elfen Lied all have 1. Make sure we have at least one with 5 points before we move on, minna!**

**Wizard: Same as what I said in Decade's story: "I'll need more character ideas for both Phantoms and potential riders. Follow the format below for more details."**

**KKD: As with my Sonic Sentai, if you wish to have your Sonic OC help out in my Sonic Rider ideas, follow the format below:**

**Gender: **

**Name: **

**Mobian Species: **

**Physical Description: **

**Powers: **

**Normal Backstory: **

**Likes: **

**Dislikes: **

**Sonic Rider Appearances: (Sonic Journey Through the Decade, Magic is Showtime, or a new Sonic Rider idea you have in mind)**

**Sonic Rider Role: (Rider, Kaijin, Extra, etc.)**

**Rider/Kaijin Info: (Describe the Rider/Kaijin here if it is OC)**

**KKD: And with that out of the way, I'd like to thank you all for joining me and Pikatwig on our team-up Update Sunday Super Hero Time. Please do what you always do and review, fav and follow the story, fav and follow me here, as well as follow me on Twitter for more Update Sunday news. We'll see you next time, and… care to say it together, aibou?**

**Pikatwig and KKD: Jaa ne!**


	2. Lock 2

**KKD: And here we are, the second half of this Team Up Super Hero Time, and I'm surprised, you readers favorited this more quickly than the Go-Onger story. Maybe it has something to do with Gaim having been released recently. I'm glad he's made a big enough hit with you guys.**

**Pikatwig: Anyway, now it's time for us to unlock a new chapter.**

**DISCLAIMERS: As usual, we don't own anything… except KKD owns DJ Man and Pikatwigs owns Tune, aka Sugar Woman, and Kamen Rider Fraise. Everything else mentioned or used here is owned by Toei, Bandai, Capcom, Archie, and their respective owners.**

* * *

_Team Gaim dance gang's leader, Elec Man, vanishes without a trace. Looking for him, Rock/Megaman, Roll, and Tune stumble upon a forest filled with otherworldly creatures. Using the power of a mysterious belt and locks, Rock Light, after becoming Megaman, transforms into the Kamen Rider, that will also known as an Armored Rider, Gaim!_

Back in the mysterious forest, are many Sniper Joes along with Mets holding clipboards… somehow. The Sniper Joes were taking the fruit, and some of the fruit became Lockseeds, one is seen to become one of the Pinecone Lockseeds. However, they were soon attacked by a couple Inves Warriors that are actually the same height as normal humans. However, a new Kamen Rider appeared and attacked the Inves. A close look reveals this rider to have a samurai styled armor with a melon theme, with his bodysuit being white and the armor being gold, golden yellow, and a lime green, with the visor being the golden yellow; he was also holding a sword and a large shield of sorts. A couple slashes later from this rider, and the Inves exploded in defeat. The Sniper Joes thanked him, but he couldn't care less.

* * *

(Cue Opening: Just Live More by Gaim no Kaze)

***The current scene suddenly zips open to reveal the start of the opening where all six fruit riders pose in their own ways, focusing on Gaim, the orange rider.***

**Got it, Move… WOW! *All of the Riders weapons hit the title forming it, and then a sky background appears behind it.***

**Mega Kamen Rider Gaim!**

**Don't say no! JUST LIVE MORE! Don't say no! JUST LIVE MORE! *Focus on Gaim, before shifting down, to show Megaman/Rock wielding Gaim's weapon, ready for action.***

**Sabaibaru you gotta move (It's survival, you gotta move!) *Rock sees a fence, and then it traps him on one end, he sees himself in the Megaman armor. Megaman looks at the Orange Lockseed, before walking away from a crumbling fence.***

**Gendai wa sanagara sengoku (When life's a sengoku) *The scene then shifts to Team Baron dancing, the members being Megaman's older brother Blues/Protoman, Quick Man and Shadow Man.***

**Dare ga kachinukeru (Who's got the strength to win?) *The three Robots do some complicated dance moves, with ease.***

**Kagi wa hirake rarete shimatta (Now that all the locks are open?!) *Megaman and Protoman glare at each-other, with their reflections showing Kamen Rider Gaim in Megaman's place, and the banana Rider, Kamen Rider Baron in Protoman's place.***

**[Don't say no! JUST LIVE MORE!] *The two charge at one-another, both holding a closed Lockseed, Megaman holding the Orange one, while Protoman holds the Banana Lockseed. Roll watches from a short distance, with a look of worry, holding a Strawberry Lockseed, and her reflection shows Kamen Rider Fraise in her place, much to her surprise.***

**Doko ni aru? Do tsukau? (Where will you find… And how will you use?) *Someone else picks up the Budo Lockseed, it's Zero. Zero sees Bass, who's also holding a Lockseed, and walks over to him, but a fence stops Zero, but in their reflections are Kamen Rider Zangetsu, and Kamen Rider Ryugen, who's stopped by a sword.***

**Kindan no kajitsu (The forbidden fruit!) *All six Riders stand ready for action, when Gaim zooms by on his bike.***

"**Ima" to iu kaze wa nani o tsutaeru tame Dare mo (The wind of the moment has its own message to share) *All six Riders activate their Sengoku Drivers, starting with Zangetsu, and ending with Gaim.***

**[Omae no moto ni fuku? Tsuyoku tsuyoku Blowin' up!] (It's blowin' stronger and stronger till it reaches you) *The scene then shifts to Gaim, in the mystery forest, activating the Orange Arms, while Fraise activates her main form***

**Ashita ga yume ga mada mienakute mo (Your dreams and future may seem so far away...) *Next shows Team Gaim dancing, but mostly focused on Meagaman, Roll and Tune/Sugar Woman.***

**[Soko genkai? Seiippai ikite iru to ierunara] (When you've got all you can out of life, that's when you can stop) *Gaim looks at the other Riders, almost as if trying to choose who to trust and who not to trust.***

**Utsumuku na yo [kao agero] doko madede mo [Mageru koto naku] (But don't let life get you down [Keep your head held high] Wherever you may go [Never compromise yourself]) *Team Gaim finishes dancing, and then the scene shifts to the mystery girl, who looks a lot like Tune for some reason…***

**Shinjita michi o ike JUST LIVE MORE! (Follow the path you believe in, and just live more!) *Near the ground are the core six Rider's main fruit armor damaged, with a closed Lockseed by each.***

**Don't say no! JUST LIVE MORE! *The scene changes to Gaim riding his horse, but then above that is Megaman on the Rush Jet…***

* * *

**Lock 02: Hissatsu! Pineapple Kick!**

"TADAIMA!" Rock shouted as he and Roll rushed back into their home late the night when Rock first became Gaim.

"Welcome back," Auto greeted, stirring up a pot of some stew as the two walked in. "Where were you two? You got back late."

"Believe me when I say, you wouldn't believe us even if we did try to tell you!" Roll replied.

"But I do want to get this cleared up right now," Rock started, showing off the buckle. "I actually henshined today!"

However, Auto just gave Rock a confused glance.

"I really did!" Rock yelled back, as he and Roll walked over to their room, leaving Auto to shrug as he returned to his task of cooking, but then...

**=ORANGE!=**

"Eh?"

=**SEIYA!=**

"Guys? What's going on?" Auto asked as he walked to their room door.

=**ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!=**

After waiting a few seconds, Auto opened the door to see Roll and Gaim instead of Rock, both of whom were checking out the new rider's armor, before it registered to the two that Auto was looking at them.

"Well now do you believe me?" Gaim asked.

Auto said nothing and left.

"I'll take that as a yes," Roll said.

"Just so you two know, we're having pot roast tonight," Auto informed before closing their door.

"Okay!" Gaim nodded.

"Ano… Rock-Nii?" Roll asked, getting Gaim's attention.

"You know, from what Tune told me, all Kamen Riders have their own unique henshin pose before transforming. So… maybe you should… uh…" Roll said imitating one she remembered, acting like she was scanning something.

"Oh! I should make my own pose?!" Gaim figured, reverting to Megaman.

"Yea."

Thus, he spent most of the night practicing poses. While Roll was simply reading, while Rock practiced. "Henshin!"

"Henshin!"

"Hen…" he paused and then "SHIN!"

All the while, he was holding the Orange Lockseed in various ways while posing in order for him to nail the perfect pose.

"This isn't working," he sighed after so many attempts before trying on on the bed. "Henshin… with a graceful bend!"

Roll watched him try that pose, and simply said "Looks stupid."

Eventually, he thought he found an okay pose to work with and...

=**SEIYA!=**

Roll simply rolled her eyes as Rock turned into Gaim… for the 28th time that night!

=**ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!=**

"PIPE DOWN, ROCK!" Auto shouted through the door as Gaim finally stopped and laid on his bed.

"So… what am I gonna do with this?" Gaim pondered aloud.

"Defend the innocent from the Inves?" Roll said casually.

"Maybe… but I meant besides that," Gaim answered.

Roll then looked at the armor.

"Um… Rock-nii, I think that's the only thing the armor is meant for…"

"You wanna bet?"

Roll gave a small smirk, and nodded.

"I'll follow you to both your jobs tomorrow, and we'll see how useful the armor is for things aside from fighting Inves!" Roll told him.

"Okay. Let's settle the terms. If I win by finding out if this is useful for anything other than fighting Inves after both of my jobs, you gotta treat us to Deal Juicers for a week," Rock wagered.

"Fair enough, but what if I win when you don't find such uses for it?" Roll asked.

Gaim began to think as he turned back to normal.

"OH! If I win, you have to be my servant for a week!" Roll said, much to her older brother's shock.

"... Deal!" Rock said, extending a hand so they could shake on it, which Roll was too happy to oblige.

"Oh wait, what happens if it results in a tie?" Rock asked before he forgot.

Roll thought about it and said "We'll talk about that if it comes to that."

* * *

Next day, Rock and Roll walked over to Rock's first job at the Curry Restaurant.

"Morning," Rock waved to his boss.

"Ah, Rock!" the manager replied before seeing Roll. "Who's this? Your sister?"

"Hai. I'm Roll," she said, doing a small bow in respect.

"Pleased to meet you. Sorry, but I'm too busy to take applications for new employees," the chief replied, nearly making Roll stumble onto her face. "And I hate to say this Rock, but you've got a delivery first thing today."

"I'm not here for a job!" Roll began.

"Hai!" Rock responded to his chief with confidence. "Chief, today, I'm a new man!"

With multiple eyebrow raises, Rock walked to get the shipment of curry that had to be delivered, but what he said confused the chief.

"Huh?" he gawked.

* * *

"So, if I win this part of the bet, how will you follow me Roll?" Rock asked, seeing as how on his moped there's only room for one person.

"Hoverboard. Duh," Roll replied.

"Right," Rock chuckled, locking his shipment in the trunk of the moped before putting his buckle on with a goofy grin and posing with the Orange Lockseed. "Hen… SHIN!"

**=ORANGE!=**

Rock then put the Lockseed in place, not knowing he was attracting other attention.

**=LOCK ON!=**

He moved his hand up and down in beat with the of the song while the orange from before hovered above his head, waiting to drop down.

"Catchy tune." Roll said.

"I know right?" Rock replied before he decided to slice the Lock.

**=SEIYA!=**

Thus, much to the surprise of the people watching, the orange dropped down as Rock transformed into Gaim.

**=ORANGE ARMS!=**

"Okay Rock-nii. Let's see if you can do this," Roll smirked.

"I will! Here we go," he said trying to get in his moped only to discover… the pointy part of his helmet doesn't fit!

Roll simply began to laugh at this, seeing Gaim struggle to get in, but once he did his best, he was just trying to fix his head into position. But this caused the moped to wobble more than it should've. Then… the moped fell with a loud thud, with Gaim trapped in it.

"Wait, what? Rock is there something going on out there Rock?" the chief asked walking outside, only to see Roll next to the downed moped and not recognizing Gaim.

"... Rock is testing a new armor," Roll gave a pathetic excuse to the chief.

"…Okay, what happened?" the chief asked.

Gaim tried to get out, and then the chief simply said, "Good luck with this… just make sure you can deliver this on time."

"Right… but… could you give me a hand, Chief?" Gaim asked, reaching his right hand out. "I'm so sorry about this."

The chief walked away as Roll helped her brother out.

"I believe the scorecard now reads Roll: 1. Rock: 0!" Roll said.

* * *

Later, after this first job, and talking to his boss at his second about his sister being there, they were both in the uniforms for this job, much to Roll's chagrin, as she watch Rock sort the paints on the ground while others worked on the scaffolding above.

"Are both your jobs usually this boring?" Roll asked.

"Not every job is a dream job, Roll," Rock answered. "What job would you want anyway Roll? I mean, when you entered the Battle & Chase tournament, you said you were gonna use the money to open a hospital and help people."

Roll began to think about it.

"To be truthful, I haven't thought about it," she replied simply.

"Oi, Rock!" his boss yelled out from above. "Bring those cans up here, will ya?"

"Hai, Boss!" Rock responded standing up. "You know… today, I'm a new man!"

"Huh?!" the Boss gawked, thinking Rock was getting nuts before Rock slipped on the buckle like before, and grinned (goofily again) as he unlocked the Lockseed, surprising his co-workers.

**=ORANGE=**

"Henshin!" Rock yelled.

**=LOCK ON!=**

**=ORANGE ARMS!=**

"Alrighty, if this works, we'll go to a tiebreaker, but if it doesn't I win." Roll reminded her brother.

"Hai, hai. Yosha," Gaim responded, picking up the cans of paint his boss want, and then… used his new strength to jump up to the top of the scaffolding.

He made the jump this time, but… the shockwave from the landing caused the entire scaffolding to vibrate, a few people fell down, and Gaim accidentally knocked a can of paint off, making the yellow paint splatter all over another employee's and for the can to bonk him on the head before making him fall back onto the ground.

"Dang it!" he yelled.

"Hey Rock-nii! I have two words for you: I win!" Roll smirked.

"Mou…" Gaim groaned.

* * *

As the two walked away from the job later that day, Roll was giggling at something.

"I lost the bet, I get it, it's funny, you can stop now Roll," Rock groaned.

"It's not just that, it's this too!" Roll replied, showing him her phone which was playing Gaim's earlier failure with the moped on MegaTube.

"_The Orange Rider Fool,_" Rock said reading the title. "...by, Rollwithit18! You posted my failure online?!"

"I couldn't resist," Roll giggled.

"Take a look how many views it has." she said, showing the video already had more than four billion views… in less than one hour!

"NANI?!" Rock gasped. "Mou! That's just embarrassing!"

"Good thing, nobody knows it's you, I only started recording after you henshined." Roll replied.

"I guess that's good…" Rock sighed until they heard a kid crying for help.

"Man, deja vu," Rock said simply as he and Roll looked up to see a young boy in a tree.

"Oi! What's the matter?!" Roll called out to the child.

"I climbed this tree and now I can't get down!" the boy cried.

"Don't worry, I can help you!" Rock yelled, pulling out the buckle, and about to pull out the Lockseed when he sees it's not where he put it! "Ara? EH?!"

"I have it Rock, you've made yourself a fool enough for one day," Roll told her brother.

"Give it back Roll!" Rock snapped as Roll was now playing keep-away with her bro, yanking the Lockseed from his reach every time he tried to grab it, and this went on until…

"You're not gonna get anywhere by crying," a new voice said.

"Eh?! That voice…" Rock and Roll gawked in unison, turning their attention to the new person.

"Blues…" Roll said seeing her other older brother.

"Protoman…" Rock added.

"You have a choice to make," the older Robot Master told the young boy in the tree. "Jump down now… or remain trapped in that tree all day."

'_Is he nuts? That boy can get hurt!'_ Rock thought.

The boy nodded, and then jumped, as Protoman caught him! Much to the surprise of his younger siblings.

"Good choice. You're definitely strong," Protoman smiled at the young boy, helping him to his feet.

"Remember, boy, in the end, you must always rely on your strength. No matter what." Protoman told the boy, as he left.

"Protoman!" Rock yelled, catching his older brother's attention.

"...Oh. Rock… Roll… what're you two doing out here?" Protoman replied. "I thought you went and got a job, little brother. And weren't you supposed to be with Team Gaim right now?"

"Well…" Roll began, but she got interrupted by Rock.

"Don't you dare tell him!" Rock responded.

"Tell me what?"

"Simple, Rock-nii and I had a bet, and he failed. He failed at trying to do his jobs using some of his powers, and because of that… he's my servant for a week," Roll answered with a smirk, making Rock facepalm himself that Roll said that, but he was also glad she didn't say anything about Kamen Rider Gaim.

However, Protoman ended up chuckling at what Roll did tell him.

"I see," Protoman responded before turning to Rock. "You sure changed little brother. ...So how're things with you and that Tune-girl?"

Rock remains silent, as Roll simply said "It's complicated, but I think they're back on the road to romance."

"I see. Try not to break her heart again. I hear that Dr. Blair who created her loves to tear apart Robots who treated her creations badly, you'll probably be lucky because little Tuney loves you." Protoman replied, making Rock freeze.

"But Tune told me Dr. Blair doesn't really like him… or you… or me for that matter," Roll answered as Protoman leaned over to his sister.

"I know. I just made that up," Protoman whispered. "Jaa ne."

With that, the elder of the three Robot Master siblings walked away.

* * *

Later, Roll decided to head back to the Team Gaim garage while Rock decided to rest back at home. He put the buckle down and began to think.

"Man, this isn't working," Rock sighed. "I thought this was gonna be totally awesome."

As he thought, Rock was brought out of his thoughts by the ringing of his phone.

"Hello?" he asked whoever was calling him.

* * *

"Rock? Did you ever hear anything back from Elec Man?" Tune's voice asked over the phone.

Rock then realized something, he hasn't heard from Elec Man since the other day.

"No actually," Rock answered.

"He never got back last night either," Tune added as Roll was currently instructing the team in their current routine. "He never came back to the garage either…"

Rock sighed sorta worried.

"Let's head back to the area with that portal, think your Buster's ready to go?" Rock asked

"Yep. Buster ready go!" she said. "Oh and, is it true?"

"Is what true?" Rock asked.

"You're Roll's little servant?"

"... yes," he replied.

* * *

Later that day, Rock, Roll, and Tune walked back towards where they found the portal before.

"Hey Tune? Is it true that Dr. Blair tears apart robots who… mess with her creations… like you?" Rock asked, a bit nervous.

Tune then tried to stifle her laughter, but began to laugh.

"NO! Who told you that load of baloney?!" she laughed.

"...My… brother," Rock answered before clenching his fist. "He's SO getting a knuckle sandwich the next time I see him!"

"Uh… minna?" Roll responded as they arrived… with both Rock and Tune ready to fight (Rock even becoming Megaman), only to find the portal was gone, and so were all the plants there.

"Wow, it's like a different place from yesterday," Rock noticed, reverting back to normal.

"Was it all a dream?" Tune gawked.

"Nope," Rock replied, showing the buckle and the two Lockseeds he got.

"Then… does that mean… Elec Man's still in there?!" Roll said shocked. "Could it be… one of those monsters got him?!"

"Hey don't think like that," Tune told her.

"Yeah, Elec's always been in his own kind of world," Rock added. "And it wasn't the first that he got lost in it without telling anyone, right?"

"But you both know he'd never leave with the Team as it is right now!" Roll reminded.

But then Tune remembered something serious regarding Team Gaim.

"Wait… Elec Man said that the buckle would give us an edge. Then… Rock! Give it!" Tune said.

"Give you what?" Rock asked.

"The buckle! You're not part of the team, and we need it." Tune continued.

Rock then simply gave her the buckle. With that, Tune sighed, ready for anything as she slapped the buckle onto her waist and…

"Ara?" she gawked, seeing that nothing happened. "Is it broken?"

"Let me try." Roll said, taking the buckle and trying it herself, but nothing happened!

"Weird. It works for me," Rock noted as he took the buckle back, only then did it finally bring up the belt around his waist!

"Eh?" both girls gasped shock.

"Hmm, let's ask Cut Man, after all Elec Man told me Cutty gave it to him," Rock suggested. "He's probably at Deal Juicer's right now."

And so, the three walked off, unaware of someone from the Yggdrasil company watching them.

* * *

"Ah yes, the Sengoku Driver," Cut Man began.

"Sen-what?" Roll asked confused.

"Sen-go-ku Driver. Got it memorized?" Cut Man asked.

"Yea, I get how you say it, but what's it mean?!" Roll asked.

"It means 'Warring States,'" Rock answered, before mentally recalling something. _'That girl told me that.'_

"Indeed. And the Sengoku Driver locks itself to the first person who puts it on," Cut Man added.

"EH?!" the girls gasped.

"Yeah, looks like Elec's a few cards short… or rather a few trees short of a forest… I give him an unbeatable deal, and he lets someone else wear it first… why'd he let you have it anyway Rock?" Cut Man asked.

"...Well that's the thing… we don't know. He just ended up lost and we found this on the ground," Rock answered.

"So you girls are both Team Gaim dancers?" Cut Man asked.

"Hai," they answered.

"Hmm… how about I give you guys another mighty Lockseed to fight ProtoJerk's team?" he said, browsing his inventory with his mPad.

"Really?!" the girls gawked.

"Yea… his right-hand bot, Quick Man… he doesn't open any locks under C Class," Cut Man recalled.

"So you'll need a C+ or a B Class Lock, like the Blackberry and Blueberry are C+ or…" he said, showing off another Lockseed, bearing the image of a pineapple and having the code "LS - 05." "...Even this Lock."

"Pineabble?" Tune asked.

"It's _Pineapple_," Rock corrected. "Pine apple."

"I always slip that one up," she chuckled nervously.

"Out of curiosity, how much does it cost?" Rock asked Cut Man.

"Let's see…" he said, and he showed them it was 4,300 Zenny! "It comes to this."

"Yikes," Rock gasped.

"And no discounts this time you guys," Cut Man added.

"No way!" Roll gawked.

"We can't pay that!" Tune nearly whined. "Even if we pool all of our money together.

"...Sorry… but if you can't pay it this time, I'm not handing it over," Cut Man replied. "It's a rare Lockseed, that's why the price is so high."

"...I guess we'll come back some other time," Rock sighed.

"Hope you find Elec soon," Cut Man replied as the trio began to leave.

"Stupid scissor bot! Stupid pinabble Lockseed!" Tune growled to herself.

"It's pineapple," Rock corrected again as he and Roll managed to drag Tune out of the juice bar.

* * *

Back at the stage Team Baron cheated to get, which the stealing part is unknown to their leader Protoman, the scarved dance gang were performing their routine to a crowd, who also wore a variety of scarves to support them.

Protoman wouldn't admit this to his team, but sometimes he wished that his brother and sister were there to watch him.

Suddenly, interrupting Baron's routine, five new Robot Masters came up on stage, each one having some added armor based off of some kind of wild animal.

The one leading this group had the appearance of some kind of big cat with the spikes that forms a mane, and claws coming out of his wrists and toes. Colorwise, his armor was mostly golden yellow and green on top of a black bodysuit. This was this team's leader, Slash Man.

The second of these guys, who looked the bulkiest, had a large black pot belly of sorts while his gauntlets, boots, and were yellow-orange, he had orange torso armor and an orange mohawk, and his body was covered in added white tiger armor, stripes and all. This is Bomb Man, an original Light Number along with Protoman, Megaman, Roll, Ice Man, Elec Man, Cut Man and Time Man.

The third one, while mostly purple and yellow, looked an awful lot like a grenade, even having the pull-trigger on his head while having a yellow and black caution stripe bar around his entire torso, and the animal theme on his armor was that of a bald eagle with the white head and yellow beak over his own head and brown feathers over most of his own armor. This is Grenade Man.

The fourth of these guys almost looked like a nuclear accident waiting to happen. He had treads for feet, missiles for hands, on his shoulders, even a missile launcher on the top of his head! While his main colors were lavender on top of a black bodysuit with yellow accents and red and blue missiles, his animal armor was that of an elephant, the ears covering most of his missiles, the trunk covering where most of his non-existant face is leaving only the eyes visible, and the tusks jutting out from the shoulders. This Robot Master is known as Napalm Man.

And finally, the last Robot Master there had no face like Napalm Man, Grenade Man, and even Air Man, and his eyes were even on his chest! The rest of his normal armor was blue on top of black, with two busters for arms, a red jewel under his eyes, and needles jutting out where his head should be. The added armor on top resembled that of a bee, making most assume he'd be Hornet Man if it weren't for the blue under the yellow and black of the bee armor that covered this Robot Master known as Needle Man.

"That's really stupid…" Top Man said looking at the design of Team Raid Wild.

"What?! It's our M.O. Just like with you guys and those rainbow of scarves," Grenade Man pointed out.

"How about you guys quit your lame dancing, and let us have this stage, huh, Baron?" Slash Man replied.

"Raid Wild," Quick Man growled, about to step forward if Proto Man didn't stop him first.

"If you want to, we can make you lose the stage like those Mega Babies!" Slash Man said pulling out a sunflower Lockseed.

"You guys talk big," Protoman smirked, successfully hiding his inner rage towards the insult to his siblings. "You'd best have the strength to back it up. Do you truly believe yourselves capable of matching us?"

"Wanna find out?" Slash Man asked as the crowd parted to make way for the Inves Battle about to begin as Raid Wild and Baron took their places.

"You sure about this, Boss-bot?" Quick Man whispered.

"I am."

Slash Man summoned in his Inves, while Protoman pulled out FOUR Lockseeds! Two Sunflower ones, one based on a Walnut that had the code "LS - 02", and the last is the Pineapple Lockseed.

"FOUR Locks?! It's gonna be 4-on-1?!" Slash Man gawked as Protoman examined his options.

"This would be too easy… I'll try and even this out for you, but the most you'll get is 3-on-1" Protoman replied, pocketing his pineapple Lockseed and activating the three he had, summoning three Inves warriors.

With the stage formed, the Inves warriors waited for the signal as the leaders of the teams locked their locks to announce they were ready.

**=BATTLE START!=**

With this, Baron's Inves surrounded Raid Wild's. The little green Inves Raid Wild commanded was doing great at first, able to attack the three around it, but eventually, it turned out to be a game of numbers for this battle as the three Inves of Baron's quickly overwhelmed Raid Wild's. And so, with one last swift kick, the Inves of Raid Wild's was knocked down.

"YOSHA!" Protoman's boys cheered as the siren rang.

**=YOU WIN!=**

With that, the teams recalled their Inves, making the stadium they battled in vanish.

"And that's why you don't talk tough when you can't back it up," Protoman said walking over, and then he fires a shot right at Slash Man.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" he yelled.

Protoman walked back over to his team and simply said

"I have my reasons. Now get out of my sight, you make me sick, weaklings," Protoman answered, making Slash Man growl in annoyance before he and his team ran off, leaving Team Baron to smirk in victory.

"Man, is there anyone who can stand up to Baron?" a man wearing blue to support Team Gaim asked, only loud enough for him and the woman with him, also in Team Gaim Blue, to hear.

"Isn't this stage supposed to belong to Megaman's team? Not ProtoJerk's?" the girl said. "I came to see them, they're just a bunch of cheaters!"

"Oi!" the dude with her hushed her, trying to not get them in trouble, but the girl ignored this as Protoman approached.

"But it's not fair! Team Gaim would have won at a dance-off! And they'd win in this Inves thing if Baron just played fair!" the girl continued.

"I said keep it down, dang it!" the boy with her responded before they turned to see Protoman staring at them.

"I used three Lockseeds here, and in every battle. That's not cheating," Protoman told them, making the two gasp, a little worried he might fire at them, before they ran off.

"Man, those guys are lame," Quick Man scoffed.

"Goin' on about Gaim like they matter anymore! What a joke!" Shadow Man added.

Protoman then looked at them, and then said "Do you want me to fire this thing at both of you at point-blank range?!"

"No! Sorry boss-bot!" Quick Man apologized quickly.

"Yea. Didn't mean to insult your siblings. We know how much you hate that," Shadow Man added.

Protoman simply glared at them, and then said "Come on! We've got something to do."

As Protoman started to lead his team off, Quick Man and Shadow Man shook hands and smirked before following their leader.

* * *

Meanwhile with Rock, he was sitting on the side of the road and sighed.

"Elec… Where'd you go?" he wondered, lying on his back before his phone rang and he answered. "Moshi-moshi? Oh Zero? What's up?"

_-Rock! We need you right now, Baron's showed up at the garage!- _Zero's voice told him, making Rock shoot up.

"EH! I'll be right there!" Rock responded, dashing off with his stuff.

_-You'd better hurry! They want us to hand over our Player Pass!-_ Zero added.

* * *

"What's with you Blues?!" Roll yelled. "Do you know what you're gonna do!?"

"Look, little sister… I'm not demanding you and your team to hand it over. I'm merely proposing a wager over it," Protoman replied as it was only him, Shadow Man and Quick Man in the garage with most of Team Gaim.

"If you win, you can have your western stage back. And..." Protoman replied before pulling out the Pineapple Lockseed, surprising Roll and Tune that he had it. "I'll even throw in this A Class Lockseed too."

"The Pineabble Lockseed?" Tune gawked.

"_PINEAPPLE!_" most of Team Gaim responded.

"How'd you manage to afford that?" Roll asked.

"...I earned the money fair and square. Unlike my little brother… I manage to earn a higher pay even as a Beat Rider," Protoman answered. "But this is hardly a bad deal. Team Gaim is plummeting down the ratings. I'm offering you one last chance to claw back up."

"Yeah, what will happen to us if we lose?" Roll yelled.

"Well, you'll disband, and I could care less about Time Man, Ice Man, Hornet Man, Zero and… Rock's little girlfriend, but as for you and him… you'll join my team," Protoman said, as someone punched him!

"We've already talked about this Blues-nii," Roll answered, revealing she was the one to punch Protoman. "...After ditching us… we're not joining your crew."

"Heh, well this is your little team's last chance, so, what do you say?" Protoman asked. "You still have what it takes to protect your place on these streets?"

"Hold up!" Shadow Man responded. "Do you even have any more Lockseeds?"

At that a door opened up as Zero and Rock dashed in.

Rock said nothing, rushed down and gave Protoman a really hard punch!

"That is for lying to me earlier, and by the way, we accept your dumb little challenge!" Rock said, pulling out the Ichigou (Strawberry) Lockseed.

"An A Class Lock?! Seems you still have the streak of defending those who can't defend themselves… but how'd you get a hold of a lock like that?!" Protoman demanded.

"Is there any problems with me accepting?" Rock asked.

"Nope!" the others said, as Tune takes Rock's hand.

"...Then I'll set up the location for our battle," Protoman replied.

* * *

Later, at another part of town, crowds were beginning to gather as Team Gaim and Team Baron took their places.

"Rock… good luck, and I mean it, everything is on the line!" Tune said, holding his hand tighter.

"I can handle this." Rock assured.

Tune said "I know, but here's a good luck thing."

She then kisses his cheek and walks away.

"Okay then, Blues. Let's clear up the terms," Rock replied. "If we win, you'll give us back the Western stage, as well as that Pineapple Lockseed of yours to Team Gaim. Am I right so far?"

"Yea. And if you lose, Team Gaim forfeits their Player Pass and disbands, with you and our little sister joining Team Baron, Rock," Protoman confirmed.

"NO! I won't accept that unless if we lose Tune will stay with us, I won't join a team without her!" Rock yelled, causing Tune to blush due to this.

"Rock-kun…" she whispered.

"...Suit yourself. You ready for this?" Protoman responded, not seeing Quick Man give Shadow Man a signal, letting Shadow Man walk off as Protoman showed the same three Lockseeds from his previous bout with Raid Wild.

Rock pulled out the Ichigou Lockseed. Then, the two activated all 4 Lockseeds, Protoman summoning the three Inves warriors. However, Rock ended up summoning a human-sized Inves based off a deer, with designs that are colored blue & orange on the brown body, even the large antlers were the two colors.

"Sugoi…" Tune said.

"We've got this in the bag!" Roll added.

"Kick his butt with this guy, Rock!" Zero smirked.

"Impressive. Show me what you got," Protoman replied, setting up his Locks.

"Let's do this!" Rock agreed, setting up his.

=**BATTLE START!=**

The fight began, and Protoman's Inves didn't do much of anything, not even harming the Deer Inves. But then again, the Deer, or Shika, Inves only kicked the air above the warriors before the three tried to pile on top of the deer, who simply tossed them all off and murdered them with it's antlers, giving Team Gaim the win!

"Rock that was amazing!" Tune yelled, as the team cheered for their victory.

"Impossible!" Protoman gasped.

Shadow Man moved into position, and then fired a Shadow Blade right at Rock's hand, causing him to drop the Lockseed, allowing the Shika Inves to get free! It began to roar and try and attack the nearby area, with everyone moving to avoid it, some kicking around the Ichigou Lockseed.

"Tch, Ice Man, Time Man, Zero, Hornet Man, you guys try and get the innocent outta here." Rock told them turning into Megaman.

They nodded and hurried off. Megaman fired his Mega Buster right at the Shika Inves, but it grabbed Tune and used her like a shield.

"Grr!"

Shadow Man began to laugh, as he saw the Inves attack Roll with a lightning like attack! Then, Protoman approached Shadow Man, grabbing the arm that launched his Shadow Blade.

"What?" he asked.

"What were you doing you gutless worm?!" Protoman demanded, starting to crush Shadow Man's hand, while also copying the Shadow Blade.

"I've told you all, DO NOT PUT MY YOUNGER SIBLINGS IN DANGER!" he yelled at Shadow Man as the arm in his grasp was ripped off!

Megaman tried to get a clear shot at the Inves, but couldn't either due to it moving, or Tune being in the way.

"Rock, HELP!" Tune screamed, as the Inves was crushing her arms.

_'Maybe Roll was right...'_ Megaman thought, pulling out the Sengoku Driver. '_This is meant for fighting... but I have to... to save everyone... to save Tune! And not just her. I have to use this power to protect those I care about!'_

"Hang on Tune!" he yelled, putting the Sengoku Driver on. "Henshin!"

**=ORANGE=**

The Zipper Portal appeared again, much to the shock of Team Baron.

"What is he doing?" Protoman asked.

Megaman then put the Lockseed into position while doing some proper Rider posing.

=**LOCK ON!=**

"Rock-kun…"

=**SEIYA!=**

And so the orange dropped again, forming Gaim's armor.

**=ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!=**

Once the henshin was complete, he readied his Daidaimaru and Muso Saber.

"You can come into the real world, you can harm the innocent, heck, you can even destroy the city! ...but nobody, and I MEAN _**NOBODY**_ HARMS Tune and GETS AWAY WITH IT!" Gaim screamed at the top of his lungs with a charge at the Inves.

He fired right at the Inves, and made him toss Tune right into the air.

"Hey Protoman, heads up!" Gaim yelled tossing him one of the weapons, while Gaim went over and caught Tune.

"Tune… are you okay?" Gaim asked.

Tune did have some injuries, but nothing life threatening.

"I'll be fine Rock… I'm sorry." she assured.

"For what?"

"Doubting you. I doubted you'd help us, and I was wrong." she said.

"... I'll always be there to help, especially if you're involved."

"Thanks. Rock… go get him! For me…" she said, finally losing consciousness.

Roll hurried over.

"I'll handle her, you go and help Blues!" Roll said, and then as Gaim was about to move she added "and that's an order!"

"Hai," Gaim nodded, turning to the Inves, but in the time the other talked, the Shika Inves reached the Ichigou Lockseed used to summon it.

"Wait… what's it gonna do?" Protoman asked.

"Well… where they're from the Lockseeds are food… so-" Gaim began, before realizing what it was going to do, but by then, it was too late, and the Inves managed to eat the Lockseed. "Uh oh."

Suddenly, the Invess looked like it had a seizure before growing rapidly and entered a gorilla-like stance before roaring.

"Is that even an Inves anymore?!" Protoman exclaimed as it slashed the two,

Protoman was just barely able to dodge it, but Gaim wasn't as lucky.

"ROCK-NII!" Roll yelled worried.

"I'm fine…" he grunted, standing up, but saw the Inves charging at him and Gaim, for some reason, used the knife on his driver three times.

**=SEIYA!=**

**=ORANGE SPARKING!=**

The orange armor folded up around his head and Gaim used it for defense as the Inves struck and the with a spin, Gaim managed to shake it off before the Orange armor was put back into place.

"Protoman, I need that Lockseed you bet right now!" Gaim demanded.

"What?"

"Don't 'what?' me! I won that Lockseed fair and square, remember? Plus, if you don't give it to me…" Gaim began, hoping to play his cards right with Blues. "Roll might get hurt. So hurry up!"

Protoman realized he was right, and reluctantly looked at the Pineapple Lockseed. "You'll protect Roll and Tune. Use this well brother."

"Thanks. I will," Gaim replied, taking his new Lockseed before removing the Orange one on his Driver.

**=LOCK OFF=**

Then, the orange armor vanished, showing a blank form of Gaim with a blue visor, as he opened the Pineapple Lock.

**=PINE!=**

**=LOCK ON=**

Then the pineapple appeared in the Zipper Portal, and then he activated the Lockseed's power, doing the knife motion.

=**SEIYA!=**

Thus, the pineapple dropped on top of his head like the orange before and formed new armor, and a chain-array weapon with a pineapple for the spiked end.

**=PINE ARMS! FUNSAI DESTROY!=**

"Oh yeah!" Gaim said.

Protoman sighed and walked a short distance away, looking at his waist, picturing his own version of the Sengoku Driver.

"Well… this could take a little bit of getting used to," Gaim noted before the Inves got up and roared from behind, getting the rider's attention as the Inves jumped up to try and pounce the rider, but failed.

The Inves then faced Teams Gaim and Baron, choosing to harm them, Roll and Tune being it's main focus.

"NO YOU DON'T!" Gaim yelled, throwing the chain array at it to distract the Inves before the pineapple got caught, making the Inves pull Gaim up in the air towards it. "Fine then…"

Gaim then connected the tips of the array and the Muso Saber before using the blade to slice at the Inves' neck on the way over it, but it wasn't enough to destroy the Shika as the pineapple unlodged itself from the Inves.

Tune, who was starting to regain consciousness yelled "Rider Kick him!"

"Eh? H-How do I do that?" Gaim questioned, trying to figure that out.

"The knife you idiot!" Protoman yelled.

"Oh! Right!" Gaim nodded, using the knife on his driver once more (and only one swipe this time).

**=SEIYA!=**

**=PINE SQUASH!=**

Then, Gaim jumped into the air before kicking the pineapple of his chain array at the Invess, making it grow in size until the fruit covered up the creature's head.

"HA~ SEH-HA~!" Gaim roared as he executed a fast and strong dropkick THROUGH the Inves, creating a hole in its chest as he landed, somehow creating a slice of pineapple through the Inves' body.

Then, the Inves collapsed, exploding in defeat while launching energy pineapple slices into the air, making Gaim look back and smirk at his victory.

"GOTCHA!" he smirked before standing up as the two teams of Beat Riders gawked, looking at the one Kamen Rider.

"We won…" Zero realized.

The members of Team Gaim cheered and hurried over to Gaim.

"Megaman that was amazing!" Time Man exclaimed.

"It's not Megaman when I'm in this suit, it's Kamen Rider Gaim!" he said, as Roll and Tune walked over, Tune being carried over by Roll. "Tune-chan! You okay?"

"... Rock-kun…"

Roll and Gaim both exchanged a look and hurried off.

"Wait, what about the Pineapple Lockseed?" Gaim asked as he passed Protoman.

"Keep it. You did say you won it fair and square," Protoman reminded. "And also… you have your Western stage back, too."

"HAI!" he yelled back as he hurried back to catch up with Roll, turning back to normal Rock on the way.

* * *

"**We've got some unbe**_**lie**_**vable footage coming in!" **DJ Man informed the crowds from his studio as they watched on all their digital devices, soon witnessing footage of Gaim's fight. **"Right in the middle of a throwdown between Teams Gaim and Baron, former Beat Rider, and my personal pal, Rock Light, aka Megaman, charged in with this new armored get-up, crashed in, and even stomped the Inves himself! That's Megaman for ya, back in action after so long, and now he's made a new name for himself. Well, since he's back on the team he started up, Team Gaim, he started calling this form by a new name. And to honor his wishes, let's call him by the name in honor of the great Toku legends and his Team, Kamen Rider Gaim!"**

* * *

Meanwhile in a limo going, who knows where, someone was holding a Melon Lockseed with the code "LS - 04" on it. He was partially in a business suit, but his black, grey, blue, and yellow-orange armor was visible from within it. His head was most interesting seeing as had some wild ornamentation on it along with a sort of blue gem on his forehead, his eyes being red along with some scars underneath them.

"'Kamen Rider', huh?" this character, the Robot Master, and current Yggdrasil corporation administrator, Bass, shrugged, seemingly both happy and angry at this revelation. "And that dumb old Megaman… hmm! Quaint Still, that's the first. Things are progressing well; I'll have to fight him again soon."

* * *

Speaking of which, the Blue Bomber, alongside Roll, were back home, seeing Auto make sure that Tune's okay.

"Is she okay?" Rock asked.

"Rock, that's the eighth time you asked me. It's not helping!" Auto told him.

Roll looked over at Rock, knowing he's worried. Then an idea hit her.

"Rock… stop bothering Auto and sit," Roll told him.

"No!" Rock replied, then he figured out what Roll was up to… "Oh, you mean…?"

"Remember? You lost the bet, thus making you my servant. Now again, stop bothering Auto and sit!" Roll ordered.

"Hai," Rock nodded, doing as he was ordered.

"I don't even wanna know…" Auto told the two as Tune was finally okay.

"Tune-chan!" Rock yelled giving her a big hug.

"Itai!" Tune winced a little, she may have been fixed, but she still had some marks akin to bruises.

"Sorry!" he said, letting go.

"It's okay Rock-kun. I know you were worried." she simply told him, smiling.

"So… will you… rejoin Team Gaim?" she asked.

"Duh," Rock said. "It'll give me time to spend with my best friend and my sister."

Tune then extended a hand for Rock to shake. Rock was more than happy to shake it, but he then took her hand and kissed it, causing Tune to blush heavily, and giggle. "Rock…"

"I've heard that's a type of greeting from France." Rock said.

"True, true. Well, I'd better get going, I'll see you guys later." Tune said leaving. "And I'll leave you two to… whatever, just, don't use that knifeboard and fruit thing." Auto told the two.

"The Sengoku Driver," the other three corrected.

Auto simply went back to his room to rest for a little bit.

"So what now?" Rock asked before seeing Roll remove her boots.

"I think you have some idea," Roll giggled.

"Not really." Rock replied.

"You're going to massage my feet," Roll answered.

"... Now I'm caught up." Rock told her, he simply gave her a smile before beginning the massage.

"I think I'll enjoy you being my servant," Roll smiled as she enjoyed the massage, making Tune giggle at seeing this.

"See you guys tomorrow." Tune told them leaving.

Roll simply waved.

"Bye Tune." Rock told Tune.

"Hey, don't stop! Keep going with the massage!" Roll ordered as Rock continued to do so, glad that Tune was already out.

"Rock, what do you think of being my servant so far?" she asked.

"...Not sure… but I think I'm gonna like it," Rock admitted.

"Good." Roll said. "Well, what are you waiting for? Keep it up!"

Rock then decided he would get into the idea of being Roll's servant.

"... I hear and I obey Mistress," he said simply continuing.

Roll simply giggled at this. It was going to be a fun week for her.

* * *

**Jikai! Mega Kamen Rider Gaim!**

Rock: Being her servant was actually… really fun.

Protoman: You're so unusual Rock…

?: My own… Driver?

Tune: Rock-kun! Good luck.

Megaman and ?: Henshin!

**=STRAWBERRY=**

**=STRAWBERRY ARMS! BERRY HIROIN!=**

Lock 3: Mistress Fraise! Berry Barrage!

* * *

**Go-On Red: The Pine Arms were amazing! It's true, they pulverize and destroy!**

**Kamen Rider Gaim: It was amazing, Cream being Green and Tails being Black.**

**Go-On Blue and Go-On Yellow: Jikai Lock 3!**

**Kamen Rider Baron: Jikai GP. 03!**

***Go-On Red, Go-On Blue, Go-On Yellow, Kamen Rider Gaim and Kamen Rider Baron stand on Engine-O with a Gaim flag in the background. Go-On Red and Kamen Rider Gaim shake hands.***

**Go-On Red and Kamen Rider Gaim: Super Hero Time! See you later!**

* * *

**KKD: And that's a wrap for this week. Mind informing the readers of why we gave the next chapter such a title and ending, aibou?**

**Pikatwig: Okay, similar to how Rock was Roll's servant at the end of this chapter, he'll still be in that position at the next chapter, since in the world's story, the next chapter is two days later.**

**KKD: I see. And I'm sure rider fans out there are wondering "but Gaim's got his own Strawberry form, the Ichigou Arms! What's going on with this 'Strawberry Arm?'" Well fans, I was surprised too, but guess what, these arms are for a new rider altogether! Right?**

**Pikatwig: Correct! The Lockseeds are different, and Kamen Rider Fraise is a fruit themed Rider. Strawberry, Blueberry and Blackberry Lockseeds.**

**KKD: That explains the Lockseeds revealed and purchased by Rock last Lock.**

**Pikatwig: What do you think of Tune and Protoman's roles in the chapter?**

**KKD: Very cool. Much deeper than Kaito & Mai in the show right now.**

**Pikatwig: Speaking of the second banana Rider, he's being pushed back one Lock. Because, I wanted Fraise to appear first, and my aibou is okay with that.**

**KKD: Indeed, but… *snickers* You called Baron the "second banana." *Snickers***

**Pikatwig: Yeah, he's the secondary Rider, and he's banana themed.**

**KKD: Right. Anyway, now it's time for my Rider Req-!**

**Pikatwig: So, what'd you think of the end of the chapter?**

**KKD: Eh? Oh that, right! That was fun. Cute how Rock literally is at his sister's mercy.**

**Pikatwig: It was funny because I dreamed up the bet between Rock and Roll, and yeah. It was cute.**

**KKD: I thought I helped start that bet.**

**Pikatwig: I was awake, and the thought just came to me, and you helped. Sometimes I called that "dreamed up."**

**KKD: Oh. So... now what?**

**Pikatwig: The idea of Tune kinda being confused whether or not she should be mad at Rock or still hold her crush on him, what do you think of that?**

**KKD: Works very well, matches up well with Mai in the show with her unsure if Kouta should return or not.**

**Pikatwig: And now sorry about interrupting you, you can now continue.**

**KKD: Okay, and thanks. It's time for Rider Requests!**

**(I'll skip this for now so we can end it.)**

**KKD: That concludes this installment. Tune in next to for more Update Sunday after reviewing, facing, following, and keeping up with me on Twitter. Until next time unlock your potential and Go On Fast & Go On Free! Ready aibou?**

**Pikatwig: Yeah! **

**KKD & Pikatwig: Jaa ne!**


	3. Lock 3

**KKD: And here's the second half of our Super Hero Time. I was surprised about what happened the first half, but I look forward to this one, too.**

**Pikatwig: And this one, won't be dark, or at least, as dark as the other one. I mean season's main writer said Gaim would be one of the darkest seasons in a while.**

**KKD: I'm suddenly nervous for that, and thankful we have something more light-hearted to balance it.**

**Pikatwig: And little Rock is still his younger sister's servant in this chapter.**

**KKD: Last you told me, it was only a couple days after last Lock's events.**

**Pikatwig: To be precise, the chapter starts on Wednesday, and goes into Thursday.**

**KKD: Funny… when we started writing this, it is Wednesday, and then we went to Thursday.**

**Pikatwig: Anyway, disclaimers.**

**DISCLAIMERS: We only own DJ Man (KKD), Tune, and some other references to other characters we created. The new Rider in this chapter belongs to Pikatwig. Everything else here, especially Megaman and Kamen Rider, are owned by Capcom, Archie, Toei, and Bandai.**

* * *

_Megaman tries his armor out in ways he wants to, but ultimately can't control the armor. Learning that he can only use his Kamen Rider powers to help those in need, with aid from the new Pine Lockseed, given courtesy of Protoman, our hero manages to stop yet another Inves, and protect the city._

Roll simply looked at her computer, seeing the view numbers of "_The Orange Rider Fool_" are still high up, and luckily, nobody's figured out that Gaim is Megaman… at least in the comments. She heard some people in town talk about whether or not Megaman is Gaim, even after DJ Man's previous broadcast.

Then a new comment appeared; it read "Megaman can't be Gaim. He's not foolish to use Rider powers like that!"

"Thank goodness there are people who think that," Roll sighed in relief.

Then another comment appeared. "That Megabrat is foolish as always!" it was from an anonymous commenter.

'_Must be Bass or something.'_ Roll thought before recalling how he beat the Inves Monday, and then looked at her trio of Berry Lockseeds.

"Rock can be so nice…" Roll said to herself, and then, she even began to think of what it would be like if she were a Kamen Rider like Gaim.

Roll then looked at the clock, seeing it was about time for her gymnastics lessons.

"Oh servant," Roll said as Rock rushed in.

"Hai, Roll-sama?" Rock asked.

Roll simply giggled, and then told Rock, "I have to go to my gymnastics lesson, and you'll be there to carry my things, understand?" she told her brother.

"Hai, Roll-sama," Rock responded, bowing in respect.

'_The things I do for love… and out of such stupid bets,' _Rock thought to himself as he carried tons of equipment for Roll as they walked off to her gymnastics lesson. _'Man, setting the terms for him being my servant was fun...'_ Roll thought as she flashbacked to the other day.

(Cue flashback.)

* * *

"_So what now?" Rock asked before seeing Roll remove her boots._

"_I think you have some idea," Roll giggled. _

"_Not really." Rock replied._

"_You're going to massage my feet," Roll answered. _

"_... Now I'm caught up." Rock told her, he simply gave her a smile before beginning the massage._

"_I think I'll enjoy you being my servant," Roll smiled as she enjoyed the massage, making Tune giggle at seeing this. _

"_See you guys tomorrow." Tune told them leaving._

_Roll simply waved. _

"_Bye Tune." Rock told Tune._

"_Hey, don't stop! Keep going with the massage!" Roll ordered as Rock continued to do so, glad that Tune was already out._

"_Rock, what do you think of being my servant so far?" she asked._

"_...Not sure… but I think I'm gonna like it," Rock admitted._

"_Good." Roll said. "Well, what are you waiting for? Keep it up!"_

_Rock then decided he would get into the idea of being Roll's servant. _

"_... I hear and I obey Mistress," he said simply continuing. _

_Roll simply giggled at this. It was going to be a fun week for her. _

"_Okay Rock. It's time we set the terms." Roll told Rock._

"_Set the terms?" Rock asked confused._

"_Remember? You're my servant for the week, but we to determine exactly what the terms for this are," Roll replied. _

"_Again, now I'm caught up." Rock told her. "So, what would you prefer, Roll-sama?"_

"_Prefer?" Roll asked clearly confused._

"_If we're going to set up the terms, wouldn't you want them in your favor?"_

"_Yeah, they'll be in my favor. Anyway, rule number one, you can't disobey an order!" Roll started._

"_Okay," Rock nodded, saying he was still listening, but now stopping the message so he could write this down._

'Wow, he really is getting into this, isn't he?' _Roll thought to herself. "Rule number two, when I say "oh servant" you are to come running!" Roll then added._

"_Okay," Rock nodded, writing that down. _

"_Rule number three, until the week is up, I am high on your priority list!" Roll replied._

"_Okay," Rock replied. _

"_Rule four, when I speak to you, you look right into my eyes. Nowhere else!" Roll scolded, making Rock responded, looking into Roll's eyes._

"_Hai!" Rock nodded, still somehow writing that down. _

"_Rule five. Even if Tune or anyone else is around, unless it's a foe or an Inves, you'll pay attention to me," Roll continued._

"_Hai, Roll-sama," Rock confirmed he listened to everything._

"_Good. Rule six, after you arrive by my side, you'll bow in respect!" Roll added, standing up._

"_Hai," Rock nodded as he looked at her, writing this down. _

"_Aren't you forgetting something servant?!" Roll asked._

"_Hai, Roll-sama," Rock corrected himself._

"_Not that! The bow!"_

"_Gomen nasai, Roll-sama," Rock responded, bowing in respect. _

"_Much better. Now, rule seven, if I give you an order, you must complete it ASAP!" Roll announced._

"_Of course, Roll-sama," Rock responded, bowing and still writing this down. _

"_Don't over do the bowing, okay?" Roll asked._

"_Gomen," Rock replied, simply looking at Roll before asking. "Is that Rule number 8, or is it something else?"_

"_Something else. Rule number eight is, you until it's over, you will refer to me with respect. Like Roll-sama or Mistress! Understand these eight rules servant?" Roll asked._

"_Yes, I do understand, Mistress," Rock responded. _

"_Good, now tell me all eight of the rules you must follow for the week." Roll told Rock._

"_Hai. Rule 1, I must always obey Roll-sama's orders. Rule 2, when you say 'oh servant', I must come running. Rule 3, you are the top of my priority list until the week is over. Rule 4, when you speak, I must look you directly in your eyes. Rule 5, I'll only pay attention you, regardless of who else is there, unless it's a foe or an Inves. Rule 6, I must bow to you in respect whenever I arrive by your side. Rule 7, I must complete any order you give ASAP. And Rule 8, I must always refer to Roll-sama with respect, whether I say Roll-sama or Mistress," Rock listed._

"_Good servant. I'm gonna enjoy this week, are you going to enjoy this week servant?" Roll asked._

"_Yes Mistress," Rock answered, bowing. _

"_Good…" Roll said with a smirk. "Now then, get some rest, it's gonna be a long week and I want you to be ready for my orders. Understand?"_

"_Hai, Roll-sama," Rock nodded._

* * *

(Cue Opening: Just Live More by Gaim no Kaze)

***The current scene suddenly zips open to reveal the start of the opening where all six fruit riders pose in their own ways, focusing on Gaim, the orange rider.***

**Got it, Move… WOW! *All of the Riders weapons hit the title forming it, and then a sky background appears behind it.***

**Mega Kamen Rider Gaim!**

**Don't say no! JUST LIVE MORE! Don't say no! JUST LIVE MORE! *Focus on Gaim, before shifting down, to show Megaman/Rock wielding Gaim's weapon, ready for action.***

**Sabaibaru you gotta move (It's survival, you gotta move!) *Rock sees a fence, and then it traps him on one end, he sees himself in the Megaman armor. Megaman looks at the Orange Lockseed, before walking away from a crumbling fence.***

**Gendai wa sanagara sengoku (When life's a sengoku) *The scene then shifts to Team Baron dancing, the members being Megaman's older brother Blues/Protoman, Quick Man and Shadow Man.***

**Dare ga kachinukeru (Who's got the strength to win?) *The three Robots do some complicated dance moves, with ease.***

**Kagi wa hirake rarete shimatta (Now that all the locks are open?!) *Megaman and Protoman glare at each-other, with their reflections showing Kamen Rider Gaim in Megaman's place, and the banana Rider, Kamen Rider Baron in Protoman's place.***

**[Don't say no! JUST LIVE MORE!] *The two charge at one-another, both holding a closed Lockseed, Megaman holding the Orange one, while Protoman holds the Banana Lockseed. Roll watches from a short distance, with a look of worry, holding a Strawberry Lockseed, and her reflection shows Kamen Rider Fraise in her place, much to her surprise.***

**Doko ni aru? Do tsukau? (Where will you find… And how will you use?) *Someone else picks up the Budo Lockseed, it's Zero. Zero sees Bass, who's also holding a Lockseed, and walks over to him, but a fence stops Zero, but in their reflections are Kamen Rider Zangetsu, and Kamen Rider Ryugen, who's stopped by a sword.***

**Kindan no kajitsu (The forbidden fruit!) *All six Riders stand ready for action, when Gaim zooms by on his bike.***

"**Ima" to iu kaze wa nani o tsutaeru tame Dare mo (The wind of the moment has its own message to share) *All six Riders activate their Sengoku Drivers, starting with Zangetsu, and ending with Gaim.***

**[Omae no moto ni fuku? Tsuyoku tsuyoku Blowin' up!] (It's blowin' stronger and stronger till it reaches you) *Fraise is seen activating her main form, with Rock and Tune watching in utter shock.***

**Ashita ga yume ga mada mienakute mo (Your dreams and future may seem so far away...) *Next shows Team Gaim dancing, but mostly focused on Meagaman, Roll and Tune/Sugar Woman.***

**[Soko genkai? Seiippai ikite iru to ierunara] (When you've got all you can out of life, that's when you can stop) *Gaim looks at the other Riders, almost as if trying to choose who to trust and who not to trust.***

**Utsumuku na yo [kao agero] doko madede mo [Mageru koto naku] (But don't let life get you down [Keep your head held high] Wherever you may go [Never compromise yourself]) *Team Gaim finishes dancing, and then the scene shifts to the mystery girl, who looks a lot like Tune for some reason…***

**Shinjita michi o ike JUST LIVE MORE! (Follow the path you believe in, and just live more!) *Near the ground are the core six Rider's main fruit armor damaged, with a closed Lockseed by each.***

**Don't say no! JUST LIVE MORE! *The scene changes to Gaim riding his horse, but then above that is Megaman on the Rush Jet…***

* * *

**Lock 3: Mistress Fraise! Berry Barrage!**

Roll arrived to her class with quite the bit of time to spare, with Rock carrying all of her stuff behind her. With Rock out of the dressing Room, Roll undid her ponytail and changed into a pink ballet suit. With that, her instructor approached Roll.

"Roll, may I ask why this man is here?" the instructor asked.

"That's just my older brother, he's helping me out for the week." Roll told her, sorta lying, but sorta not lying.

"Okay. Just as long as he doesn't interfere with your lesson or anyone else's," the instructor sighed.

"Hang on just a moment." Roll said, walking back over to her brother to explain. "Hey, um so you know, I don't want you to bother me or anyone else while the lesson is going on, okay?"

"Understood, Roll-sama," Rock nodded, bowing to her before Roll smiled and started her lesson.

Rock was simply amazed by how well she did, easily doing each move and technique that gave some girls a little trouble. She finished in a moment, and the teacher then did the moves one part at a time, and the other girls soon got it.

"Okay, you may have a ten minute break girls." the instructor said after a little while, going over to take a seat and relax.

Then one girl walked over to Roll, this is Roll's best human friend Saki, who is currently wearing the same outfit as Roll, only violet, and she had black hair, and oddly, yellow eyes.

"So Roll, who's that?" Saki asked, pointing over to Rock.

"Oh, that's my older brother. But, I'll only tell you full details if you don't tell the others, okay?" Roll asked Saki.

"Okay, I promise not to tell," Saki nodded.

"Okay. We had a little wager that if he could use something that he normally used only for battle in his daily jobs or not. To put a long story short, he failed, and so for the week, he's my servant," Roll explained to Saki.

"So, the great and powerful Megaman lost a wager to you? That's kinda funny on his end!" Saki said.

"Just promise you won't tell anyone else, okay?" Roll reminded.

"Roll, you can trust me with these types of secrets. So, he's only helping you because he lost that bet?" Saki asked.

"Pretty much. But I can't tell if he's thinking it's only for that, or if he's liking it," Roll admitted.

"Well… if he has to listen to any order, couldn't you pry the answer out of him?" Saki inquired.

"Good point, but I think I won't bother with that until I'm ready," Roll shrugged.

"So, what kind of things have you made him do thus far?" Saki added.

"The only things I commanded him to do up to this point regarded a message he gave me the other day, gave him the terms during the week, and to bring my things here for the lesson," Roll answered.

"So… does he have to refer to you as something special?" Saki asked.

"For the week, he's going to refer to me as either Roll-sama or Mistress," Roll replied.

"Those make your name sound really pretty." Saki told Roll.

"Thanks," Roll blushed.

* * *

After that, the lesson started up again, with Roll pulling off incredible moves she made up, much to everyone's amazement, including Rock's! After the lesson ended, Saki caught up with the two.

"So, Roll. What are your little servant's rules to follow, if you mind me asking," Saki said.

"Well, if you insist, servant, tell my friend what the rules are," Roll responded, grinning.

"Hai, Roll-sama. Rule 1, I must always obey Roll-sama's orders. Rule 2, when you say 'oh servant', I must come running. Rule 3, you are the top of my priority list until the week is over. Rule 4, when you speak, I must look you directly in your eyes. Rule 5, I'll only pay attention you, regardless of who else is there, unless it's a foe. Rule 6, I must bow to you in respect whenever I arrive by your side. Rule 7, I must complete any order you give ASAP. And Rule 8, I must always refer to Roll-sama with respect, whether I say Roll-sama or Mistress," Rock listed, after doing so, he bowed.

"Well, sounds like the Blue Bomber is wrapped around your finger Roll," Saki said, doing a motion like she was tying a rope around her index finger.

"Yea," Roll giggled.

"So this is Saki, nice to meet you. Roll-sama's told me quite a bit about you," Rock said.

"Really?" Saki asked before turning to Roll. "Is it okay for your servant to tell me what you told him of me?"

"Okay. So, servant, tell my friend what I've told you about her," Roll commanded.

"Hai, Roll-sama," Rock nodded, before turning to Saki.

"She's told me that you're pretty, kind, sweet, a good dancer, and her best human friend." Rock said.

"Shouldn't he have bowed?" Saki asked.

"Nah, I told him not to over do it," Roll told her.

"Well, I've gotta get home. Bye Roll." Saki told Roll, leaving.

"Jaa ne, Saki-chan," Roll waved.

"So… where to now, Roll-sama?" Rock asked.

"Well, you still have jobs to do. And I'm going with you again." Roll said pulling out a hoverboard.

"Of course," Rock nodded.

* * *

So they then arrived at the curry place, Roll then noticed Rock was still carrying her bag.

"Oh, servant." Roll said.

"Yes, Mistress?" Rock asked.

"You can put my bag down now. I know you have other things to carry. I'm not insensitive." Roll told him.

"As you command, Roll-sama," Rock replied putting Roll's stuff down before going off to get started with his job.

"Oh good Rock, you're here. Please, can you deliver these to Nesway 3rd Street, 1190?" his boss said.

"Hai, boss," Rock nodded. "I'll get right on that."

Rock loaded the order in, it's pretty big, with Roll looking at the address.

"Nesway 3rd Street, 1190… that sounds familiar, I can't place my finger on why," Roll noted, as they headed over to the place.

"Well, Roll-sama, this is my only delivery, so after my other job, we'll go wherever you want," Rock informed.

"That's good to hear," Roll replied as they took off for the address in question.

* * *

The two soon arrived, and Rock saw part of the building and could only say "You've gotta be kidding me!"

"What's wrong?" Roll asked, as she saw it too. "Oh… that's why this address was so familiar. It's where Blues' Team base is."

Rock just sighed, taking the curry out of his moped before approaching the entrance and knocking on the door.

"Hai?" a voice asked.

"The curry's here baka! Open the door!" Shadow Man said, as there was some arguing over who would get the door, as there was a sigh, and someone opened the door, it was Quick Man.

"Your order, sir?" Rock responded before Quick Man took the boxes of curry.

"Never expected you to be the one to deliver stuff to our base," Quick Man chuckled.

"Who are you talking to?" Protoman asked.

"Your brother; he's the curry delivery man," Quick Man answered.

"Oh and his sister is her-" he said as he was yanked away from the door, Protoman standing in his place.

"Hey Protoman," Rock replied.

"Hiya Blues-nii," Roll smiled.

"Hey. You two wanna eat while you're here. I kinda wanna have a bit of a family meal for the first time in a while, if that's okay." Protoman told them.

They exchanged a look and both said "Sure." and walked inside.

"Talk about a base!" Rock said.

"Better than your dump!" Top Man said.

"Top Man, shut up," Protoman told his teammate. He then piled the curry on a table and divided it amongst them all.

"Um, sorry Rock, I only have two seats up in my booth over there, you cool sitting down here with these guys? I'll make sure they behave." Protoman said.

"Sure. I don't think I'll mind," Rock answered, although internally, he was regretting this already.

Soon they all started to eat, with the other Robot Master eating soppily. Roll took note of this.

"Um…" Roll started before Protoman held his hand up, telling her not to say anything else about it.

"I always have whoever makes the biggest mess clean it all up!" Protoman explained.

"Heh heh" Roll giggled and looked at the group make a big mess.

Rock simply eating slowly but surely. Then Roll looked at her brother and then said "Can I switch places with Rock?"

"It's okay, go right ahead," Protoman said as the two swapped places.

"So… how's Roll's little servant boy doing?" Protoman asked.

"Figured it out, huh?" Rock responded.

"She told me yesterday you little dummy."

"Oh... well, to be honest... being her servant isn't that bad," Rock admitted.

Protoman gave a look at him. "You're so unusual Rock…"

"Yeah I am," Rock replied.

Protoman then gave him another look, and then looked down at Roll.

"You know Rock? It takes a lot of strength to accept defeat and go out with this punishment of being her servant," Protoman admitted.

"... well, she won our bet fair and square." Rock replied.

And then he heard laughter from downstairs, the other Robot Masters were watching the failure Roll recorded the other day and posted.

"Oh no!" Rock said annoyed.

"What's wrong?" Protoman asked.

"Just go down and look Protoman…" Rock said.

Protoman then walked down and saw the video in question. He then moved over and paused the video.

"It's weak to laugh at others' failure! It only shows a greater weakness inside of you." Protoman said.

Hearing this kinda surprised Roll. She then began to feel guilty.

"And just for laughing at my brother's failure, ALL OF YOU, are assigned to cleaning duty for a WEEK!"

"But Protoman, how I am supposed to clean things with only one arm?!" Shadow Man complained, seeing as he hadn't gotten around to replacing the one Protoman broke.

"FIGURE IT OUT!" Protoman yelled, as he noticed Roll.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"...I feel guilty for posting that stupid video now," Roll admitted a little quietly, but Protoman could still hear her.

"Nee-chan," Protoman started, getting her attention. "I know I said that laughing at others' failures is weak, but it's only weak if you're mocking them. If the laughing is more with them over said failure… then it isn't so bad."

"Do you always know the right thing to say Blues?" Roll asked.

"Only if it's to help my family," Protoman answered. "And knowing you, you should know… you're the only one I'll let call me Blues…"

After that, the two hugged, and soon Protoman's younger siblings left, Protoman then looked at a calendar, reading the 27th, tomorrow being a special day for Protoman's younger sister…

* * *

"Oi, Rock," Rock's second boss asked, seeing as now Rock was at said job. "Why's your little sister here with you again?"

"...Well…" Rock started, unsure of what to tell him. "My sister won our bet from the other day, and now she has to follow me around as part of her winning."

"I see… but you know it doesn't matter that much. Take these empty cans back down and prepare fresh ones, and no using that freaky orange armor like you did last yesterday" the boss responded.

"It won't be appearing again," Rock replied, getting some paint, when one of his fellow employees came down and walked over to Roll.

"You know this is a man's job right little girl?" he said.

"Huh?" Roll asked. "What do you mean?"

"You don't see any girls doing this job, do you?" the man responded.

"No…" Roll said.

"Then why're you even here? You wouldn't be able to get a job in this business anyway," he continued.

"So go home already!" he added before going back up to his post, this infuriated Roll, who walked over, and kicked part of the scaffolding, causing it to wobble uncontrollable, Rock then moved his sister out of the way as the whole thing came tumbling down! Luckily, nobody was hurt… well… the Boss wasn't too happy about it, though.

"Rock!" the boss snapped. "If something like that happens again, regardless of whether you or your sister does it, you'll get fired! You hear me?!"

"Hai…" Rock replied, as the others began to fix it. "I'm sorry Rock, that jerky co-worker just made me so mad! I promise I'll keep my anger in check."

"Well my shift's over anyway, so let's motor."

* * *

The two soon left the area, and were out and about. "So, Roll-sama, what do you wanna do?"

As they walked, Roll spots the mall nearby.

"Well, servant, I want to go do some shopping at the mall," Roll answered.

"Okay." Rock said as they walked over to the mall, but Roll stopped him.

"That you'll be paying for! Understand?" Roll asked.

"Hai, Roll-sama," Rock nodded.

They walk inside and begin to look around, finally Roll found a clothing store "Girl Wink" which is a great store for girls, Rock looked at Roll the two walked in.

"Oh boy, this is gonna be fun." Roll said happily, as they walked around, Roll finding a few things she liked, handing them to Rock to carry.

"Alright Rock, I'm gonna try these on, and you'll tell me if you like them or not, okay?" Roll told Rock after she found a changing room.

"Hai, Roll-sama," Rock nodded.

"Wrong, bow." Roll told her brother.

"Gomen, Roll-sama," Rock bowed.

"Good," Roll replied, taking the clothes, she started with something blue.

The outfit itself was actually mostly white, seeing as she wore a white t-shirt with some pink text across it, some spandex pants that were part grey and part tie-dye with a blue skirt on top and a blue hoodie tied across her waist.

"What do you think servant?" Roll asked.

"It's actually really cute." Rock replied.

Roll then switched things up, now being in a white dress that went down to her knees and blue sandals, not wearing a ponytail. "Next up."

"Nah." Rock told her.

She then looked through the clothing. Then, her next outfit was something that looked a little tomboyish wearing short denim shorts, a yellow t-shirt, sneakers, and even wore suspenders, and this time she had her ponytail hanging from the side of her head.

"Eh no," Rock said.

Roll then switched, and looked around, her choices. She then walked out wearing a light-blue dress, with light-blue sandals and a straw hat.

"Pretty."

Roll then smiled, and then looked around what she picked. Thinking she had a winner, she then came out, wearing a black skirt, black high heel shoes, and a white shirt with poofy shoulders.

"It's nice looking, it suits a Mistress like yourself Roll-sama," Rock said.

"Thank you, servant," Roll smiled.

Next outfit seemed a little complex. Still keeping the ponytail, she had a yellow scarf around her neck, a short sleeved shirt with aqua sleeves, a blue heart that was broken with a white jagged line, brown wristbands, jeans that not only had a brown belt around the waist, but also around her left leg even showing off the silver buckles, and finally on top of white socks were brown shoes that had metal toes.

"It's cute, but a shirt with a full heart would make it look nicer," Rock noted.

"One second then," Roll responded, heading into the changing room and coming out with an identical shirt, but this had a full heart. "Better servant?"

"Hai Roll-sama," Rock said.

Roll the smiled and walked back in to switch again, she was now wearing a pink mini-vest, red fingerless gloves, a white shirt, a light-blue skirt, with long blue socks going up to her knees, brown shoes, a brown belt and finally yellow and blue goggles.

"What do you think?" she asked.

"All I can say is… wow!" Rock replied.

"So yes or no?" Roll asked a little confused.

"It's a yes Roll-sama."

Roll smiled and then looked around for a bit. Then, she walked out with her hair tied up wearing a red bandana, a purple/lavender shirt, a blue vest, white baggy pants with some lavender trim, sandals that had straps around her ankles, and even had a prop sword strapped to her waist.

"Well?" Roll asked.

"Hmm, amazing Roll-sama, makes you look tough!" Rock told her.

"Thank you," Roll smiled.

Next, she wore some kind of outfit that was mostly purple and white, resembling a Japanese girl's school uniform consisting of a white jacket-dress with purple lining consisting of thin double white stripes. Around her neck was a white choker along with a pale yellow ribbon/ascot like piece with an N in the center. At her chest is a small pink marking while the pockets and buttons are purple. On her right leg is a white belt-like purse object and she wore pink and white striped socks with white and purple shoes. Also in her undone hair was a single d-pad hairpin.

"How's this?" Roll asked.

"...Mistress, you look… beautiful," Rock replied.

"Thank you, servant. We're almost done, four more left." Roll smiled.

Roll smirked in an all Silver version of her traditional attire, except with violet shoes, blue and green lined socks, and a heart shaped pin in her hair.

"I think this one's amazing, servant?"

"Silver is a really nice color on you Roll-sama." Rock replied.

The next outfit she walked out in consisted of a white and green striped shirt, a yellow pirate's jacket, denim shorts, black leggings, and cowgirl boots. Also, her hair is undone here too. "Servant, what do you think?"

"It's amazing Roll-sama." Rock replied.

The next outfit looked like a sport outfit. She had white and magenta sneaker along with purple sweatpants with yellow and magenta lines going down the side and a magenta waistband, and an athletic shirt of a similar design, but it was short enough to expose her belly button.

"And this one?" Roll asked.

"Cute. So… yes. So the next one is the last one Roll-sama?" Rock asked.

"Yep, and it'll be what I wear on my birthday tomorrow," Roll told her brother, as she stepped into the changing room. Roll was taking her time putting this one on, and then her voice finally said "You ready to see it servant?"

"Yes, Mistress. I am ready to see it at any time," Rock answered.

Roll then opened the door, revealing her outfit, it's main color was crimson as her main piece of clothing was a kimono that also had some blue and black designs on it, and if one looked closely, all three berries that her Lockseeds were based on (Strawberry, Blackberry, and Blueberry) were all designed into the kimono. She did have a blue shirt underneath if one looked hard enough, but the only other noticeable features were the heart-shaped hairpin in her hair, she had black fingerless gloves and the fact that, unlike her other outfits, she was completely barefoot.

"Well my servant, what do you think?" Roll asked.

"You look just spectacular, Roll-sama," Rock smiled.

"Thanks. Alright, let's pay for these and go home." Roll told Rock, handing him the clothes she'll be buying.

Outside, there were a couple of guys from different dance teams, one of them being one of the few human teams the other being Team Raid Wild's leader (who had been repaired since Protoman attacked him), both having an Inves Battle, both of them were using sunflower Lockseeds so it seemed like nothing. However, one of them lost their grip on a Lockseed just as Rock and Roll came out with Rock paying for the clothes Roll wore. Then, Rock saw the Inves escape, making chaos as people ran around, kicking the Lockseed back and forth.

"Ah man an Inves?!" Roll said annoyed.

"It's go time!" Rock said, turning into Megaman and pulling out the Sengoku Driver. "Henshin!"

**=ORANGE=**

The Zipper Portal appeared again Megaman then put the Lockseed into position.

=**LOCK ON!=**

"Go for it bro!" Roll yelled.

=**SEIYA!=**

And so the orange dropped again, forming Gaim's armor.

**=ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!=**

The surrounding crowds gawked at this before Gaim charged and attacked the Inves, having a huge advantage seeing as it was just an Inves warrior. However, the Inves suddenly looked at Roll and decided to run after her.

"Oh crud!" Gaim gasped, using the knife 3 time.

**=SEIYA!=**

**=ORANGE SPARKING!=**

Getting in front of Roll, he managed to fend off the Inves with his spinning orange armor around his head.

"You alright?" Gaim asked Roll when his armor lowered back into place.

"Hai," Roll replied, as Gaim REALLY laid down the hurt on the Inves for trying to harm his sister. _'Rock… all those times, I've just been on the sidelines… I really want a chance to prove that I can keep people safe alongside you.'_

"Okay you little yaro," Gaim growl at the Inves before using the knife again, only once this time.

**=SEIYA!=**

**=ORANGE SQUASH!=**

Gaim then stood, readying his Daidaimaru as it glowed. Then, when the Inves charged at him, Gaim slashed at the little warrior twice, making it explode.

"...Phew," he sighed in relief, as he de-henshined and approached Roll.

"You okay?" he asked again.

"I… I think so…" Roll answered.

"Don't worry, Roll-sama. I won't let anyone hurt you," Rock promised.

"Rock… one day, I wanna fight by your side! Like Tune once did." Roll told her brother, much to his shock.

"...," Rock was just speechless at this. "Um… I don't mean any disrespect but, you were originally made as a hypnotherapy robot, and then re-tooled. Sure, Dr. Light did leave your Master Weapon into your systems-"

"And I'll use it if you don't stop talking," Roll growled.

"Ah! G-Gomen," Rock apologized bowing.

"And besides, I didn't mean it like as your partner as Megaman." Roll began.

"Oh…"

"I meant as a Rider!" Roll then said.

"But… I don't know if these Sengoku Drivers could be mass produced or not," Rock noted, unknown to them, a certain Lock Dealer was watching the two, he then walked away before he could be noticed.

"...Anyways, let's resume our shopping, servant," Roll replied to Rock.

"As you wish, Mistress," Rock replied as they resumed their shopping spree.

* * *

They arrived at a makeup store, and then Roll walked into it. Rock then followed her in, Roll began to look at the various things there. Roll then put some things into a small bag and then had Rock pay for the new things.

"So what now Roll-sama?" Rock asked as they walked around, Roll then began to giggle.

"What's so funny?" Rock asked.

"Oh nothing. I was only pondering about Gaim's armor. It looks a lot like a shogun, and I find it kinda humorous that people like that protect royalty, and… well," Roll answered, pointing at Rock, referring to his scenario.

"Still just a little confused." Rock told her.

"You protecting me as your Mistress, that's similar to what a Shogun does," Roll elaborated.

Rock then understood the joke, and they continued to walk around, Roll trying to find something she'd enjoy. Pretty soon, she found a salon and, with Rock following her in, with Roll decided to get her hair and nails done.

* * *

However, what they didn't notice was that, in a once in a blue moon scenario, Team Gaim and the boss of Team Baron, Protoman, were out shopping for Roll's birthday.

"Guys! Rock and Roll are here, but they just entered a salon, luckily they can't see out the windows, so they won't see us." Hornet Man informed.

"I love that salon!" Tune said aloud.

"Not so loud, Tune. You don't want Roll to hear us; we want to keep this as a surprise," Zero hushed Tune.

"What I don't get is why we don't tell Rock." Ice Man asked.

Protoman sighed and then said "Rock is Roll's servant for the week, and she could just pry the answer out of him."

"He's got a point there, Icy," Hornet Man chuckled with Time Man bopping Ice Man on the head.

"Let's get moving before we're seen." Protoman told them, as they walked off.

* * *

Back in the salon, Roll was simply looking around, seeing that it was mostly people there, she then walked over to the back, and took a seat.

"Hey Roll," a voice said, she looked to the seat next to her's and saw it was Saki.

"Saki. Good to see you," Roll said happily.

"What are you doing here?" Roll asked.

"My family owns the Peachy Salon, so I'm relaxing," Saki told Roll.

"Your folks actually own this chain of salons?!" Roll gawked.

"Yep. You can get whatever you want for free, since you're my friend." Saki told Roll.

"Alright!" Roll smiled.

Saki then got up, her hair now down in pigtails, she giggled, and then walked over to an employee.

"See the girl in red with blonde hair and green eyes over there?" Saki asked, pointing over to Roll.

"Yes?" the employee nodded.

"She's my best friend, so she'll get anything she wants for free. Okay?" Saki informed.

"Of course, Saki-sama," the employee bowed to her in respect, seeing as she was the daughter of his superiors.

Rock overheard this, and had a small smile, loyalty. One thing the Blue Bomber liked is when you're loyal, and that includes following through when you give your word.

With that, the employee walked over to Roll.

"Good day, ma'am. How may I help you today?" he asked.

"I'd like to have my toenails done blue, please," Roll answered, taking her shoes off, she then glanced over to Rock, knowing that this would be free.

Rock was internally grateful that it was free.

The employee then showed Roll some variations of the color, and she noticed one light-blue color was called "Mega Blue". She giggled at that, and then she said

"The Mega Blue color, okay?" she said.

"Okay," the employee nodded before getting ready to paint Roll's toenails that color.

Saki then noticed Roll's brother was there, and walked over to Rock, and sat down next to him.

"So… how are Roll's orders going?" Saki asked Rock.

"Going rather well, actually. She just followed me to my jobs, and then the other order today was to help her on this shopping spree," Rock answered. "And, unless I'm mistaken, I'm pretty sure she picked the Mega Blue color."

"Really? Let me check," Saki replied, walking over to see if he was right.

She then walked over to Rock and said "Yeah, you're right."

After a little while, it was finished, Roll was satisfied with the work, and said "Thanks."

"You're welcome," Saki smiled. "Please come back any time."

Roll then glanced at Rock, and then simply said "Ikuze, servant."

"Hai, Roll-sama," Rock bowed before they resumed their day, by then they were about to leave the mall when Roll noticed the bookstore, seeing a poster for Shocker Rush on it.

"Ooh! I think I know what I want next," Roll smiled as they both went into the store, with Roll purchasing a copy of each issue of the Shocker Rush mangas.

"...Now, I'm just pointing this out… but doesn't this Vanellope character in the story kinda remind you of Tune, Roll-sama?" Rock pointed out.

Roll then looked at the picture of Vanellope on the front, in the midst of a race, and then comparing it to what Tune looks like.

"You're right. They do look alike," Roll realized.

Roll then put the issues of the mangas up, seeing it was issues 1-28. Each one was scanned, and it reached "140" Zenny! Roll smiled, knowing SHE wouldn't have to pay for it.

However, Rock was starting to get broke, and after paying for that was down to his last 100 Zenny.

"Roll-sama, I'm starting to run low on money! I need to go and withdraw some from my bank account." Rock told her.

"Do what you need to, servant," Roll replied as Rock walked off to a nearby atm, withdrawing 2,000 Zenny. Rock had a lot of money in saving, and now he's good enough to buy anything else Roll wanted.

"Oh servant," Roll said, Rock then came running, and then stopped by Roll's side.

"Hai?" Rock asked bowing.

"Um, it looks like it's about to rain, we'll need to get an umbrella or something," Roll told Rock.

"At once, Roll-sama," Rock nodded as they went to a store and bought a couple of umbrellas as Roll suggested.

"So now what?" Rock asked, Roll then looked around and simply said

"I'm kinda hungry. Let's get something to eat before we leave." Roll said.

"Hai, Roll-sama," Rock nodded, as they walked to the food court, Roll seeing a small chinese food stand, they placed in an order and began to eat.

After a short while, they finished and walked out, to see it wasn't raining, the rain clouds having gone away.

"Well… looks like I was wrong." Roll said sheepishly.

"It's okay. Now we're prepared just in case it does rain," Rock noted.

* * *

The two began their way home, when Roll noticed a park.

"Hey, it's Titanium Park!" Roll said amazed, Rock looked and saw it too.

"No way, we haven't been there in years." Rock added.

"Yea," Roll smiled.

The two exchanged a look and walked into the park to relax and take a trip down memory lane. Both unaware that Team Gaim and Protoman left the mall, and were now carrying the birthday purchases back to the Team Gaim base.

"I remember those bright and sunny days before I became Megaman, when Dr. Light would take us here for a nice relaxing day." Rock said, lying down in the grass.

"Those days before Wily threatened the world, they were good days indeed." Roll said.

Both sighed and relaxed, looking at the sky. "Do you miss him?" Rock asked Roll.

"Dr. Light, yeah. The world sure was more peaceful when he was still around," Roll nodded.

"He would be proud that the world is again at peace. I only hope it lasts for years to come…" Rock said.

Roll then got up and noticed a bench, she sat down and began to relax. She then glanced over at Rock, and she began to think.

"Oh servant," Roll said in a sing-songy voice, making Rock rush over.

"Hai, Roll-sama?" Rock asked.

"Good servant." Roll told Rock, as she smiled, and relaxed.

"Sit down next to me." Roll said, motioning for Rock to sit next to her.

"As you wish, Roll-sama," Rock bowed doing so.

"What's your dream Rock?" she asked.

"Ara?" Rock asked confused.

"The dream you want to seize with your own hand, your dream goal in a way," Roll explained.

"Oh… well…" Rock responded before thinking carefully about that.

"I want a peaceful world, where nobody would ever be sad, where a hero would always stand up to protect what's right. Keeping the world safe for years to come…" Rock said.

"Like another Megaman?" Roll inquired.

"Something along those lines. Dr. Light told me that X would be Megaman the Second in a way," Rock added.

"Really? He never told me much about our little brother, let alone something like that," Roll admitted, already considering X their little brother.

"That's because… he told me on his death bed." Rock told Roll.

"Oh…" Roll said kinda guilty.

"It's alright, you didn't know," Rock said comfortingly.

The two just sat quietly at that point for a minute, and then Roll finally thought of something.

"I wonder if X-kun is okay," Roll sighed.

"He should be… I wonder who's been working on him for this time," Rock said.

"Let's change the topic, shall we?" Roll said.

"Right, gomen, Roll-sama," Rock responded.

Roll glanced around, she then looked at her Shocker Rush books.

"Rock, what do you think of Tune?"

"Tune? Well…" Rock began unsure of how to answer.

"And no lying, you have to tell me exactly what you think of her, and don't worry, I won't tell anyone," Roll informed.

"Okay… truth is… I really like her; she's very cute for one thing, and… she's a great dancer, a great person to be around, she's sweet, kind, but not afraid to be herself. And… I love her," Rock admitted.

"Wow… isn't that cute," Roll smiled. "But, as tempting as it sounds, I'll keep my promise and not speak a word of this to anyone… unless you want me to, that is."

"So… do you want me to do anything Roll-sama?" Rock asked.

"...Not for right now I believe," Roll replied standing up. "Let's go back home for now, Auto might be wondering where we are."

* * *

The two began their way back home, unaware their scarf-wearing brother was following them. After ten minutes they returned home, the sun was still high in the sky, and Auto was only reading a newspaper.

"Oh, welcome back, you two," Auto greeted. "You actually got back earlier than I anticipated."

"Roll-sama and I went to the mall," Rock told Auto.

"I see. Did you get anything while you were out there?" Auto asked.

"Yep, I got some make-up and some new clothing," Roll said.

"Cute. You oughta show me the outfits you picked out sometime," Auto smiled… at least as best as he jaw would allow.

"You'll see one, because I'll be wearing it for my birthday!" Roll exclaimed.

"I look forward to it," Auto replied.

* * *

Later, Rock was resting on his bed while Roll sat on a chair watching him. Then, she got the idea to remove her shoes, kicking them off revealing her barefeet.

"Oh servant," Roll replied in a sing-song tone as Rock was up and by Roll's side.

"Hai, Roll-sama?" he asked.

"Would you please massage my feet again?" she requested, showing her left foot to Rock's face.

"As you command Mistress," Rock replied, doing so.

Roll enjoyed her older brother being her servant thus far, he had to do whatever she commanded. Being in charge of someone else kinda gave Roll an excited feeling, but she knew not to let it go to her head, since she does have hypnotism powers, something like that would be programmed into her.

Rock on the other hand, was actually liking his current position. He always kinda felt like he and Roll weren't that close, and like this, they were closer than ever. He glanced into her eyes, a genuine smile on her face, and then he continued his work, enjoying it.

"Servant, what do you think of my nail color?" Roll asked.

"It's very lovely on you, Mistress," Rock answered.

Roll could only giggle as Rock was doing such a good job, almost like he's done this before.

"Rock, I'm gonna ask you a question, and I want nothing but the truth. Understand?"

"Hai, Roll-sama," Rock answered.

"Have you ever massaged anyone else's feet before?" Roll asked. "You're too good at this for this to be your first time doing this."

He looked up at her, and then said "Yes. I've massaged Tune's feet in the past." Rock had a small smile on his face at that.

"Is this part of you expressing your love to her?" Roll asked.

"Yeah, one day she came over, and she was tired and in pain. I couldn't stand to see her like that, I offered to giver her a massage, and she took me to Paris so I could learn a little bit about how to do it," Rock told Roll.

"I see… that explains where you learned to get so good," Roll smiled.

"Hai," Rock replied, as Roll put her feet on his lap.

"Well what are you waiting for, keep going, now servant!" Roll commanded.

"Hai, Roll-sama," Rock smiled as he continued massaging her feet.

"Are you enjoying this Mistress?" Rock asked.

"Yes, servant. I certainly am enjoying this," Roll answered.

Rock continued doing the massage, he was enjoying doing this as much as Roll was enjoying receiving it.

"So… will you really go barefoot all day tomorrow?" Rock asked.

"Of course, servant. You dare question me?" Roll responded.

"No, it was just a genuine question. Gomen for the disrespect Roll-sama," Rock apologized.

"You are forgiven, servant. Just be sure to clarify whether you are questioning me or just asking a question. Okay?" Roll replied.

"Hai Roll-sama," Rock replied, as he continued. Soon a knock came from the front door, Roll could only ponder who it was.

"Servant, you can stop for now." Roll told Rock.

"Yes Mistress," Rock nodded, stopping the massage, putting her shoes back on.

Roll then walked over to the door and saw it was Protoman!

"Blues-nii!" Roll said happily.

"Protoman? What're you doing here?" Rock asked.

"Came to see where you lived," Protoman replied, taking off his helmet, as Auto noticed he was there!

"Blu-er Protoman. It's good to see you again. It's been so long," Auto told Protoman.

"Indeed it has Auto," Protoman agreed, revealing he had brown hair, partially messed up, and his eyes were covered by sunglasses.

Protoman looked around the house.

"So… this is where you all live?" he asked.

"It's… nice looking." he added on.

"It's the best we could afford after the doctor's passing," Auto admitted.

"Well… I came here to see Rock and Roll," Protoman said, as Rock lead him into their bedroom.

"What do you think Protoman?" Rock asked.

"...Nice. I'll admit, I've grown a little used to the luxury from being on the top Beat Rider team… but it is nice to be in these more humble settings for a change," Protoman admitted.

He then looked at the two and asked "So, what were you two up to when I arrived?"

"Rock-nii was just giving me a foot massage," Roll answered. as the Robot Master Prototype noticed she didn't have any shoes on.

"Speaking of which, servant," Roll began, taking a seat, "continue the massage."

"Hai, Roll-sama," Rock responded as he walked over and began with the massage once more.

Protoman then walked out of their room and took a seat, still being able to see them from sitting in the living room.

'_Seems my little brother's tastes have changed,' _Protoman thought to himself.

"So Protoman, did anything else bring you here?" Auto asked him.

"The only thing I brought was a surprise for tomorrow," Protoman whispered to Auto. "I can't say what because it's for… you know who."

Auto nodded as Protoman took a seat, then the phone began to ring.

"I've got it. Hello?" Auto asked before his eyes widened in response to the caller's voice. "Oh… yes. Right. I'll put her on."

With that, Auto walked to Rock and Roll's room with the phone.

"Excuse me, Roll? It's for you, from Cut Man," Auto told her, to which Roll just held out her hand and took the phone.

"Moshi-moshi?" she asked.

* * *

Later, Roll walked to Juice Dealer's by herself, and met up with Cut Man.

"Cut Man! It's so good to see you again," Roll smiled seeing one of the original Robot Masters.

"It's always a pleasure to see you too, Roll. You're looking as sharp as ever," Cut Man replied, using one of his cutting puns again.

"You and those puns!" Roll said giggling.

"That aside, I was just thinking about something regarding your brother and the Sengoku Driver," Cut Man explained.

"That's you, always 'cutting' to the cha- wait, what?" Roll responded.

"I was the one who gave Elec Man the Driver before he disappeared," Cut Man said, "and I've heard you say that you want to join your brother in combat. Is that true?"

"Y-Yes… but how did you…?" Roll gawked.

"Then I think I can offer you something you can't refuse. And seeing as you already have three Lockseeds, I'll make this bargain extra special for you," Cut Man replied pulling out from his case… another Sengoku Driver?!

"There's more then one of those things?!" Roll said shocked.

"You'd be surprised," Cut Man replied.

"And since you already have three Lockseeds, two of which your brother already paid 80 Zenny for… I'll be willing to give this to you as a present… consider this... your birthday present from yours truly." Cut Man said, putting a small red bow on the Driver, like it was supposed to be wrapped.

Roll looked at it, it was tempting her. She wanted to help Rock in battle, but putting the buckle on, would mean she could be the only one to use it. Roll thought about how Rock protected her earlier and then took the Sengoku Driver, but didn't put it on.

"Remember, once you put it on, you'll be the only one who can use it," Cut Man told her.

"Hai," Roll replied as she walked away.

Then Cut Man told her "One more thing, have a happy birthday."

"Arigatou," Roll nodded in response before continuing back home.

* * *

Next morning, Roll was preparing for her birthday, having told Rock to get out of their room.

"Ohaiyo!" a familiar voice rang out as Tune walked in.

"Tune-chan!" Rock said, as the two hugged.

"How's the week going for you two so far?" Tune asked.

"It's been good." Rock told her.

"That's good. Oh, and don't think I forgot about what day it is today for Roll," Tune giggled before noticing something. "Speaking of which, where is she anyway?"

"She's in our room," Rock admitted. "She's preparing for today and doesn't want me in there."

"Makes sense." Tune said, as a whistle began to fill the area, and then walked in Protoman. "What's he doing here?"

"He's mine and Roll's older brother, it only makes sense he's here." Rock told her.

"Oh…"

"Plus, I have a gift for my little sis," Protoman said, pulling out a small box with white wrapping paper and a purple bow.

He walked over to Rock and Roll's bedroom and knocked on the door.

"Yeah?" Roll's voice came from the other end of the door.

"It's your oldest brother. I came to give you a little present for your birthday," Protoman answered.

"Okay. I'll open the door, but turn around, and hand me the gift, okay?" Roll said.

"Of course," Protoman nodded as he turned his head around and held the present up to the door, which Roll quickly opened and swiped the present.

"Okay, so can you go and sit with Rock and Auto in the living room?" Roll asked.

"Hai," Protoman nodded before the three (Rock, Protoman, and Tune) sat with Auto in the area Roll requested them to sit.

"What's with the camera?" Protoman asked, seeing Auto was holding a camera.

"I like to capture these moments," Auto said holding a twin-lense reflex camera that was in Mega Blue.

"What's with the old camera?" Protoman asked, seeing the type of camera.

"A souvenir from the old doctor before his passing," Auto answered.

Inside the room, Roll had finished putting on her kimono and the rest of her attire for the day before opening the present from Protoman. She was surprised when she saw it was a golden ankle bracelet, which was encrusted with gemstones in the shapes of the berries of her Lockseeds.

"Protoman, this is amazing!" Roll said.

"Only the best for my sister," Protoman replied through the door, Roll still able to hear him.

Roll smiled and put it on her left ankle.

"It's really pretty, and going barefoot all day will make it all the better," Roll said to herself.

Then, she admired her outfit, feeling wonderful. However, her eyes then gazed over to the Sengoku Driver Cut Man gave her the previous night. She looked at it, picking it up, and then sliding it into a pocket, not noticing near the desktop were the two Lockseeds that Megaman owned. She then did her hair, brushing most of it to her right side while brushing some strands to her left.

"Okay, I'm ready," Roll smiled as the door was opened for her as she walked out.

"The princess has arrived," Roll said, showing her outfit for the group to see.

"So, what do you all think of my looks?" she inquired.

"You look very pretty," Auto admitted.

"Beautiful," Protoman added.

"Roll-chan, it's amazing, tres magnifique! I'm actually kinda jealous!" Tune said, Roll giggled, and then she looked over to Rock for his opinion.

"Servant?" Roll said.

"Simply gorgeous, Roll-sama. ...Or is it okay if I call you Roll-Hime for the day?" Rock answered.

Roll then thought for a moment, and said "You can use it for a variation of when you refer to me with respect. Okay?"

"Hai, Roll-Hime," Rock bowed.

"Okay Roll, give me a pose." Auto said, readying the camera.

Roll then gave her best princess pose. Auto then took the photo.

"Okay, Rock can you get in this next shot?" Auto asked as Rock joined Roll before the picture was taken.

"Hmm, how about you be in your Megaman armor, but kneeling in front of me. Sound like a good idea Auto?" Roll said.

"Yes, great idea Roll," Auto agreed as Rock became Megaman and assumed the position.

"But look up at my eyes." Roll added.

Megaman did as she requested as Auto snapped the picture.

"Oh, can I be in one with Roll?" Tune asked.

"Of course," Auto nodded, as Megaman stepped to the side to allow Tune to be in a picture.

He snapped the picture and Tune was happy.

"So how about both you and Rock are in one?" Roll said, as Megaman switched back to Rock.

Both Rock and Tune assume a kneeling position, Roll simply smiled and giggled at this as Auto took the next picture.

"Now I want a picture of you two serving me." Roll said, sitting down on the couch, and showed her barefeet to the two.

"Where'd you get the ankle bracelet?" Rock asked.

"It's my present to her," Protoman answered, seeing as he was still there.

Tune then gave a small look at Roll and asked "So, how are we supposed to look like we're serving you, may I ask."

"It all depends on what Roll-Hime wants us to do to serve her," Rock answered.

"I want it to look like you two are massaging my feet. Okay?" Roll told them, scooting her right foot over to Tune, and her left one over to Rock.

"Hai, Roll-sama," Rock answered as he led off, massaging Roll's left foot as Tune did the same with Roll's right foot.

Auto then snapped the picture, and Roll giggled at the two.

"Thanks, that's all the pictures I wanna take for now Auto." Roll told Auto.

"Okay. I'll get these developed and I'll be ready for when you want more taken," Auto told Roll.

Protoman then looked at Tune and said "I'll be going. See you later."

And with that, he disappeared from view, as Tune also took her leave.

"And what shall we do today, Roll-Hime?" Rock asked his sister.

"Well, before we do anything servant, I wanna make sure you know the rules for the week. Can you tell me them?" Roll asked.

"Hai, Roll-Hime. Rule 1, I must always obey Roll-sama's orders. Rule 2, when you say 'oh servant', I must come running. Rule 3, you are the top of my priority list until the week is over. Rule 4, when you speak, I must look you directly in your eyes. Rule 5, I'll only pay attention you, regardless of who else is there, unless it's a foe. Rule 6, I must bow to you in respect whenever I arrive by your side. Rule 7, I must complete any order you give ASAP. And Rule 8, I must always refer to Roll-sama with respect, whether I say Roll-sama or Mistress," Rock repeated what he listed twice this week.

"Just wanted to be sure you remembered is all," Roll said.

"Of course, Roll-Hime," Rock bowed.

"Alright, come on then, let's go!" Roll said as they walked outside, and a wind blew by and Roll enjoyed the nice breeze.

"It feels wonderful, doesn't it, Roll-Hime?" Rock asked Roll.

"Yeah. I get the feeling, this wind is carrying a message from Dr. Light." Roll said.

"Really? Can you hear what it's saying, Roll-hime?" Rock asked.

"Happy birthday," is what Roll told her brother.

"...That's good," Rock smiled before they decided to get moving. "And don't worry, I told my bosses of what today is, so they're both giving me the day off."

"Wow! That's generous of them," Roll noticed, as the two walked for a little bit Rock said "You know, even without that bet still in place, I would've treated you like a princess on your birthday."

"I know… but my jobs would've gotten in the way, so I decided ask the day off so I could devote myself to you, Roll-Hime," Rock added.

"Rock, I'm glad I have you as my older brother that actually sticks around," Roll smiled.

"Glad I could be that brother, you do need one brother around afterall, Roll-Hime. Otherwise, life would get pretty boring, wouldn't it?" Rock replied.

"Yep. So Rock, what do you think we should do?" Roll asked, at a loss for ideas.

"Well… I do have one idea," Rock answered.

* * *

Later, Rock took his sister back to Titanium Park, which brought the memories back to the two. But then, Roll noticed two people there. One of them was a blonde girl with green eyes like her, except she wore a Russian hat along with a sky blue with black buttons, sapphire earrings, black gloves, black pants, and winter boots. This was Kalinka, and along with her was an older man with her, Dr. Cossack, had his haircut to look like a bit of a flat top while still having the same goatee. He also had a full-fledged professor's white lab coat on top of a yellow shirt with green tie, brown slacks, and black and orange shoes.

"Dr. Cossack, Kalinka!" Roll said happily.

The two looked over to see Roll waving.

"Rock! Roll!" Kalinka gasped as Rock and Roll walked over. "Good to see you two again. Wow Roll, you look amazing!"

"Thanks," Roll smiled.

"She had me come help her yesterday and pick out the outfit, but the rest was all her," Rock added.

"So, did Rock invite you two here?" Roll asked.

"Actually no. Kalinka was actually looking for you or some of the other Team Gaim member," Dr. Cossack answered.

"Huh?" Rock and Roll asked in confusion.

"You see, I'm actually the leader of a Beat Riders group myself, we are known as Team Rusher," Kalinka explained, surprising Rock and Roll. "And now, I'm challenging your team to an Inves Game!"

"Really?" Roll gasped.

"Hai," Kalinka nodded, showing that she had a Blackberry Lockseed similar to Roll's.

Soon they managed to get the entire group ready, as Zero was the one who would be battling Kalinka.

"Hope you're ready for this," Zero replied, pulling out a couple sunflower Lockseeds just to be safe; he didn't want to use a higher class lock since 1. he didn't have one, and 2. he didn't want to create a mess like what happened a few days earlier with Team Baron.

"Heh, he's so going down!" Kalinka said, as the two unlocked their Lockseeds.

As expected, Zero sent out two Inves warriors, but Kalinka… she had one that was similar to the Shika Inves Rock summoned in his last Inves battle, only this one looked like a giant blue and yellow cockatoo, with a blue glowing pattern all across it's body, surprising Team Gaim.

"What the?!" Zero gasped.

"Another one of those?!" Tune added with equal shock.

"Let's do this!" Kalinka yelled.

"Tch… can't back down now," Zero mumbled to himself as the two activated their Lockseeds.

**=BATTLE START!=**

The two Inves that Zero summoned ran up and began to claw away at the Condor Inves, who kicked them away easily.

"Grr! C'mon! Don't give up!" Zero growled and cheered on his Inves, as Kalinka was kinda in the middle of a small pre-victory dance, as she dropped her Lockseed!

"Oops." she said.

"NO!" Rock, Roll, and Tune gasped as the Condor Inves had a short seizure, looked at nearby innocents, and charged out at them.

"THAT is why you never let go of your Lockseeds in the middle of an Inves Game!" Zero snapped, irritated that Kalinka could make such a mistake. "Didn't you hear of Inves attacks on DJ Man's show?!"

"Who now?" Kalinka asked.

"Ugh! New in town. Guess she never had these problems," Time Man sighed as Rock looked to Roll.

"Looks like it's time for me to henshin, Roll-Hime," Rock figured as he slapped on his Sengoku Driver.

He then turned into Megaman and fired the Mega Buster at the Inves to get it's attention. Then, he reached back for his Orange Lockseed, but…

"Ara? Oh, what now? Roll-Hime, do you have my Lockseeds again?" Megaman asked.

"No!" Roll replied.

"AH! MOU~! FINE! I guess I'll have to do this the old fashioned way," Megaman figured as he stored his Sengoku Driver again before charging into battle with the Inves directly, his currently armor only giving him some resistance to the Condor's attacks.

"Rock-kun!" Tune yelled, firing her Sugar Buster at the Condor Inves, having roughly the same effect, the Condor Inves, seeing that Tune was close to Megaman, grabbed her by her hood, and she could only struggle to try and get free.

"MOU! Why do they always target her?" Megaman groaned, aiming his Buster at the Invess.

"PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!" Tune demanded.

It was then that Roll recalled something and pulled out her Strawberry Lockseed along with the Sengoku Driver Cut Man gave her.

"My own… Driver." Roll said, looking at it.

Megaman then saw her holding it, and figured Cut Man gave it to her.

"Roll-hime, DON'T!" he yelled.

"Roll get out of here, this isn't a burden you should bare!" Tune added.

"I'm tired of standing on the sidelines, Tune-chan. I'm tired of being a maintenance bot while you and Rock have all the action!" Roll snapped. "Well… this time… I'm joining in the action, and no one will stop me!"

With that, Roll slapped the Driver onto her waist, then a profile picture of an archer-styled helmet, it was pink and violet, with bug-eyes similar to Kamen Riders of the past. Then, she held up her Strawberry Lockseed, ready to unlock it and join the battle.

"...Henshin!" Roll spoke, unlocking the Lockseed.

=**STRAWBERRY!=**

Unlike Gaim's Lockseeds, this one had a more feminine voice as a Zipper Portal appeared above her with a strawberry ready to drop down on her head. And so, she inserted her Lockseed into the driver and locked it in.

**=LOCK ON!=**

The tune that this Driver played was different from Rock's, sounding a little bit more techno-like, but still retaining that old Japanese beat. She then used the knife and sliced the Lockseed.

=**HERE WE GO!=**

And so, the Strawberry dropped onto her head, coating her body in a pink bodysuit with violet accents on her wrists, ankles, knees, legs, arms, and even some outlining something on her chest resembling a bra.

**=STRAWBERRY ARMS!=**

"What the?" everyone gasped.

"What's happening to Roll?!" Kalinka gawked.

"She… henshined," Megaman said.

"Roll turned into a Kamen Rider! It's a strawberry so… Fraise?" Tune added.

"Exactly. Here I come minna!" Roll shout inside the fruit as the helmet moved into place, it looked like a hood over Roll's head, with Rider bug-eyes and a silver mouthpiece, as a slice of strawberry slid into place, forming a red and white colored visor, along with the green part on top of a strawberry over her helmet.

**=BERRY HEROIN=**

Then, the Strawberry armor on the outside slid into position over her chest, shoulders, and back. The shoulder parts looked like a vine that a strawberry would grow on, her chest area was shaped like a heart, another part then formed onto her back, and a violet part unrolled into a skirt just below her Driver.

"Sugoi…" Tune said.

"Roll-hime?" Megaman asked as he saw the new Rider in her place.

"I am… Kamen Rider Fraise!" the new Rider yelled, ready with a bow on her buckle, she then noticed on her back was an arrow holster containing a whole quiver of arrow, she pulled one out, and it glowed silver, she took aim and fired it right at the Condor Inves, allowing Tune to get free from it's grip.

"Whoa! Arigatou, Ro-er, I mean Fraise-chan," Tune thanked, correcting herself.

"No problem," Fraise replied as she ran forward and began to attack the Inves, but it pulled off a spinning attack and flew away.

"Dang it!" Megaman said. "If only I had at least my Pine Lockseed, then I could try and get it down."

Sighing that the bird Inves flew off, Fraise closed up her lock, dismissing the armor before removing both the lock and the belt. It was than that Rock approached her after dismissing his Megaman armor.

"Roll-hime?! Why did you do that?! You know the belt's binding is permanent, so why did you turn into a rider?!" Rock demanded.

"You heard me! I'm tired of guys like you, Tune, Blues, Bass and Duo risking their lives to fight to keep our world safe! I want to help you, I'm tired of not being able to do anything to assist you in combat! Please Rock," Roll began, tears starting to form in her eyes. "I want this! I want to help you! PLEASE!"

Now Rock was really conflicted. He wanted to keep his sister safe, but he didn't want her to get too involved in this thing with the Inves, and then, there was one part of him he didn't mention to anyone but Tune. He wanted back-up who could keep up with him and help him in battle against the forces of evil. He looked at his sister's tear filled eyes and said "Look… Roll, I've always wanted the help, and you're right, I care about you. But… now you can defend yourself, and I won't have to worry as much. You're my little sister, and I love you. Just, promise me this" Rock said as Roll looked up to him.

"Keep yourself safe and don't cry. Being a Rider means others look up to you. And I know one thing, you'll make a great one." Rock said giving Roll a hug.

"Thank you…" Roll replied, as she stopped crying, and hugged her brother.

"Aww…" the crowd went, as Tune saw the emotion between the two, and simply hopped one day, Rock would say those three little words to her.

"Rock-kun. I can retrieve your Locks for you." Tune told him, as Rock gave her a thumbs up, she used her hood to hide a blush and headed off.

"We best train a bit as ourselves first. Better safe with our normal forms. 'Sides, what we know as ourselves can help us when we henshin," Rock suggest.

"Alright, and since my form of Fraise is easy to control, and I can move around easy in this, it should be like training in my Rider form." Roll said.

"Right. Let's get to work," Rock nodded.

* * *

Later, Roll showed off some cartwheels, some balance moves, and showed Rock she's a pretty capable fighter.

"Roll, I'm sure Dr. Light would be proud of you…" Rock said.

"Arigatou, Rock-Nii," Roll responded, almost as if on cue, the Inves came back to look for the Lockseed!

"Great…" Rock muttered.

"Rock-kun!" someone yelled, Rock saw Tune rush up, and then she said "Head's up!" and threw the two Lockseeds into the air, Rock grabbing them both!

"Good luck!" she added as Rock turned into Megaman.

"You ready?" he asked Roll.

"More than ever," Roll nodded as they hooked up their Sengoku Drivers and revealed their primary Lockseeds.

They both glanced at each-other, and then nodded. "Henshin!" they both announced.

=**ORANGE!/STRAWBERRY!=**

Both the Zipper Portals appeared right side-by-side. Then, with some appropriate posing from both of them, they locked the Lockseeds into place.

=**LOCK ON!=**

Their drivers' tunes seemed to play in perfect sync, ancient & modern in perfect unison. Then, they both activated the knives.

=**SEIYA!=**

**=HERE WE GO!=**

Then their respective fruits dropped down.

=**ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!=**

**=STRAWBERRY ARMS! BERRY HIROIN!=**

"Oh!" the crowd went.

"Rock and Roll, both Riders…" Protoman said in surprise.

"Ikuzo!" Fraise responded to Gaim as they readied their weapons.

They both attacked the Condor Inves, as Fraise fired a few arrows onto it's winfs preventing it from flying away!

"Yosha!" Fraise yelled, as she then got shoved down by an feather barrage attack.

The people then began to run away, with Protoman and Tune help guide them, and after everyone cleared out, someone mysterious helped Fraise up.

"Tune-chan?" Fraise asked in shock.

It was the mysterious Tune doppelgänger that helped Gaim the first time he fought.

"You again?" Gaim asked confused.

However, the girl was busy looking at Fraise.

"Be warned, now that you have a Sengoku Driver, and have become Fraise, there will be no turning back." the girl said.

"Tune is something wrong with you?" Fraise asked confused.

"She was like that before I first beat an Inves," Gaim realized, but he drew his attention back to the Inves and slashed using the Muso Saber.

"You will have to fight to the very end, battle foes or friends…" the girl continued.

Fraise was still confused by what the girl was talking about.

"You will be forced to serve under another, whether they are friend or foe, shogun or knight, family or enemy…" she continued.

"If you mean I have to aid someone in combat, I'll be by my older brother's side to the end! I will help Rock for as long as this battle goes on!" Fraise said.

This made the girl sigh as she moved to Fraise's side and removed three arrow from their container, handing them to the female rider before pointing to the knife on her driver. Fraise got the idea, using the knife three times.

**=HERE WE GO!=**

**=STRAWBERRY SPARKING=**

With her strawberry armor reforming the fruit, she place the arrow on the berry before spinning them, making the arrows spark with energy before the arrows flew off and hit the Inves. It fell to the ground, and then it found what it was looking for, the Lockseed, and ate it up!

"Shoot!" Fraise groaned.

"Not again," Gaim added as the Inves began to mutate/evolve, growing larger wings, it grew bigger and bigger and then it screeched with a sonic sound wave!

Fraise then looked at the Inves, and then looked at her Lockseeds.

"Let's try the same one that Inves came from." Fraise said to herself.

**=LOCK OFF=**

With that, the strawberry then detached, and Fraise reverted to her pre-arm form.

"Gaim-nii, cover me!" Fraise said.

"You got it!" Gaim nodded, using his Daidaimaru and Muso Saber to distract the Inves as Fraise pulled out her Blackberry Lock.

=**BLACKBERRY!=**

The zipper portal appeared again, this time with a Blackberry hovering above her.

=**LOCK ON!=**

She then looked at her knife, and sliced the Lockseed and watched the blackberry come down.

**=HERE WE GO!=**

The blackberry landed, and then it formed the outer armor.

**=BLACKBERRY ARMS! FOUET MISTRESS!=**

The armor then became a little bit more darker, the shoulder parts having part vine, and part berry, her front side had a split heart on it, the bug-eyes, now black, had a violet spiral as part of the design, the skirt was once again below the Driver, and now she had a whip.

"Wow…" Fraise said to herself looking at her new armor.

"That's really cool looking," Gaim said as he saw Fraise's new arms.

"Time to restrain that bird," Fraise smirked, cracking her whip.

She then lashed it right at the Inves, hitting it by the legs, it squaked in pain, trying to fly, but it's wings were still hurt from the arrow attack.

"Nice job Fraise!" Gaim said.

"Now how about we… whip this Inves into shape?" Gaim said, making a pun, pulling out the Pine Lockseed.

"Good idea. Let 'we rip," Fraise smirked as Gaim readied himself to switch arms.

**=LOCK OFF=**

**=PINE=**

**=LOCK ON!=**

**=SEIYA=**

**=PINE ARMS! FUNSAI DESTROY!=**

"You ready?" Gaim asked, Fraise gave a nod, and they both began to whip the Inves and then cause it to fall down, but it stood up and tried to flap it's wings.

"Now let's see what the power of blue does," Fraise said, pulling out the Blueberry Lockseed.

**=LOCK OFF=**

**=BLUEBERRY!=**

Now a blueberry appeared in the sky as Fraise's Blackberry arms vanished. Fraise now ready for the third power.

**=LOCK ON!=**

"Ready when you are," Gaim nodded.

=**HERE WE GO!=**

**=BLUEBERRY ARMS! SIGNORA OF NUNCHAKU!=**

This armor didn't have vines on the shoulders, but actually on the legs, with blueberries on the shoulders, an upside down heart on the chest, and a vine connecting a blueberry set of bug-eyes. In her arms now is a nunchaku.

"Sugoi…" Fraise said amazed.

"Looks impressive," Gaim noted.

"Alright, let's see what this one can do!" Fraise added, rushing forward and striking the Inves, sending several of it's feathers down onto the ground.

"Alright!" Fraise said, managing to cause it to fall down, now unable to fly!

"Let's finish this!" Gaim said, taking out the Orange Lockseed, while Fraise takes out the Strawberry Lockseed.

**=LOCK OFF!=**

**=ORANGE!/STRAWBERRY!=**

**=LOCK ON!=**

**=SEIYA!=**

**=HERE WE GO!=**

**=ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!=**

**=STRAWBERRY ARMS! BERRY HEROIN!=**

"Now let's finish him, Fraise-nee," Gaim smirked.

"Hai, Gaim-nii." Fraise nodded.

Both then activated their knifes.

**=SEIYA!**=

=**HERE WE GO!=**

**=ORANGE SQUASH!=**

**=STRAWBERRY SQUASH!=**

Both jumped up into the air, tossing their weapons at the Inves further pinning it to the ground, and then the Rider Kicks collide with the Inves, destroying it completely!

"Nice job sis." Gaim smirked.

"Rock… even while in this suit, for the week… you still have eight rules to follow!" Fraise said.

"Ah! Gomen, Fraise-Hime," Gaim apologized, bowing to Fraise before they reverted to normal by closing their locks.

"So now, two of the three Light siblings have become Kamen Riders." Tune said walking over.

"Seems that way," Roll smirked before realizing and muttering, "But if Tune's here... then who...?"

"I have no clue…" Rock replied.

"Anyway, I managed to record it all and send it to Beat Riders Hotline." Zero told them. "Roll's now working alongside the Blue Bomber for the very first time ever."

"You never told me who this DJ man is," Kalinka added. "And what's this Beat Riders Hotline?"

Zero sighed as Team Gaim walked away, save for Tune, Rock and Roll.

"See you guys later." Tune said, heading off.

"So… my little servant, what did you think of Kamen Rider Fraise?" Roll asked Rock.

"It was great, Roll-Hime, all three arms," Rock smiled.

"Thanks. So now, I'll be working alongside you in battle. You okay with that? And be honest," Roll replied.

"Again, I was nervous for your safety at first, but now I'm more than okay for you to join me in battle," Rock answered.

"So… think I make a good fit for the Fraise powers?" Roll asked.

"Absolutely!" Rock replied, as Roll smiled at him.

"So… servant, what do you say we go back to the base?" Roll said.

"Sure." Rock said.

* * *

Soon they arrived, to find the lights off…

"What the?" Roll said confused.

"SURPRISE!" a few voiced yelled, as the lights came on, and the two saw Team Gaim, Protoman and Auto there.

"A surprise party! Thanks…" Roll said, she then turned to Rock and said "Did you know about this?"

"No. I was completely in the dark," Rock answered. "Honest."

"Heh. Well I'm glad you're all here for my party," Roll said happily, as she saw a nicely made cake.

"It's strawberry. I hope you like it, because I made it myself," Tune told Roll.

"Aw… arigatou, Tune-chan," Roll smiled.

"I didn't know you could bake," Rock said.

"I kinda picked it up in my spare time," Tune said, then Roll saw Protoman light the candles.

"Alrighty kid, make a wish," Protoman told her.

'_12 candles to blow out. I think I can handle this,' _Roll thought as she thought of her wish before inhaling and blowing out all the candles.

"What'd you wish for?" Auto asked after he took another photo.

"You know you never tell your wish, or it never comes true." Tune said, as Roll looked at the cake, and then over at the gifts.

Hornet Man brought his over first. It was wrapped up, and when she opened it, she saw it was a small paint container.

"I thought you'd like this, since you got your nails done yesterday," Hornet Man figured.

"How'd you know that?" Rock asked.

"We were at the mall, roughly the same time as you two," Zero pointed out, as he handed her his gift next being a sunhat.

"Thought it'd look nice." Zero said.

"Wow! Thanks, Zero," Roll smiled.

Time Man walked over with a smaller box. When it was opened it was a necklace with a ruby in the center of it.

"This is so pretty! Thanks Time Man," Roll replied putting the necklace on.

Ice Man arrived with his gift next, it was a book about hypnotism.

"It was the best thing I could find… considering your Master Weapon and all..." Ice Man admitted.

"I like it, thanks you goof," Roll said.

Protoman then handed her another gift, being a pink bandana.

"Sorry, I didn't have that much time to wrap it. Plus, I think it would've been better to hand it to you like this personally," Protoman replied.

"It's cute, thanks," Roll thanked.

Next was a gift from Auto, it was a picture of Roll, Rock and Dr. Light.

"It's from the day you were brought online Roll, I found it earlier today, so I thought, why not?" Auto replied.

"Arigato Auto…" Roll said.

Tune walked over next, and showed her a gift, it turned out to be a red, pink, violet, black and blue hoodie.

"I made it myself…" Tune said "...and I got the measurements from a friend of yours… Saki was it?"

"...When did you meet her?" Roll gawked.

"I talked to her yesterday after I left your place," Tune answered.

"Wow! Arigatou, Tune-chan," Roll smiled as Rock came up next.

"Alrighty, dazzel me!" Roll said as Rock gave her a paper, it was a drawing of the character Yellow from Pokemon Adventure, signed by Pokemon creator "Satoshi Tajiri" it read "The Adventures will Continue. Keep on reading them- Satoshi Tajiri"

"SUGOI! How did you ever get this signed?!" Roll gasped.

"Well… I knew you liked the Pokemon franchise, particularly the character of Yellow from the Pokemon Adventures Manga, so I drew this and managed to meet Satoshi-san at a convention one day," Rock answered.

Roll then hugged him happily. "YOU'RE THE BEST BROTHER EVER!"

Protoman simply gave a smile, knowing Roll loved them both equally, seeing as how they were the only family she had… except for X, the brother they heard of but never actually met… wherever he was…

Soon people began to eat the cake, while Roll and Rock were simply thinking about being Riders.

"So I'll be a good Rider, right Rock-nii?" Roll asked.

"Yea, of course, Roll-hime," Rock confirmed.

"Something about that girl… who looked like Tune… worries me," Rock added.

"I don't know why… but somehow I'm agreeing with you on that," Roll sighed as the two looked at their Sengoku Drivers, then over at Tune. "Hey Rock, free piece of advice for you about your crush on Tune, the girl likes it when the boy says those three little words first…"

Rock then began to blush in response to that, unsure if he should say them at all.

"I'm just saying…" Roll told her brother.

"How do you know that?" Rock asked.

"Tune showed me a good romance novel with that being a line in it," Roll answered

"Oh…" Rock replied, still blushing.

This just got the two laughing a little bit as the party was going on. Tune simply looked at the two of them, and smiled.

"Rock and Roll. Just like how me and Rock used to do it…" Tune said, walking over to them.

"Roll, I just wanna say, good luck out in the field of battle." Tune told Roll.

"Arigato Tune-chan," Roll replied.

"So Tune, you and Rock made a great team, do you think Rock and I would make a great team?" Roll inquired.

Tune began to think and then said "Yeah. I think you two make a great team."

"Hey guys! DJ Man's show's on! And look who made it big?!" Zero shouted having turned on the TV.

Now, everyone crowded around the screen to see Gaim and Fraise's Inves battle, with DJ Man narrating.

"**YOW! And this video is **_**unbelievable! **_**We see Gaim in action against yet another runaway Inves, but this time, Rock is joined by his little sister, Roll, in battle with the Inves! The provider of these videos say that, like Rock, Roll has chosen her own name as this new 'Berry Heroine!' Now, Team Gaim has a new Kamen Rider, and her name is Kamen Rider Fraise!" **DJ Man narrated.

"Sugoi… I'm on TV," Roll said.

"I'M ON TV!" she said jumping up and down with joy.

'_Something tells me we'll be on it a lot… and maybe more after the week's up,' _Rock thought to himself seeing his sister so happy alongside their team.

* * *

A short while later, the party had ended, and everyone was making their way home, Auto carried what was left of the cake, Rock carried Roll's gifts, and Roll herself simply walked home, and they arrived soon after.

"Okay you two, go to your room and relax a little," Auto told them.

"Okay Auto, we will," Roll smiled as she and Rock walked into their room.

"Oh servant," Roll said.

"Hai, Roll-Hime?" Rock asked, already by her side after putting the presents down.

"I won't get tired of hearing you say that. Alright, my feet are kinda tired from the walking around from earlier, massage them, will you?" Roll told Rock.

"By your command, Mistress" Rock replied as Rock went to work massaging Roll's feet.

Roll simply watched her brother do the massage, and saw his eyes were glued to her feet, sorta like a little kid looking at candy in a candy store. And watching him take such tender love and care with massaging her feet, it just made Roll giggle.

"I see you're enjoying this servant," Roll said.

"Yes I am, Roll-Hime," Rock nodded.

Roll then had a small smirk on her face and said "How much are you enjoying this, and why are you enjoying this, and you have to be 100% honest."

Rock then began to look at her eyes and thought about it.

"Well, on a scale of enjoyment from 1 to 10, it would be a perfect 10! As for why, I have to admit Tune got me hooked into it; I really enjoyed massaging her feet, and since then… well…" Rock started, unsure of how to finish that.

Roll was a little bit shocked by her brother's answer, but she relaxed a little bit, and moved her left foot closer to Rock's face, seeing a small blush start to form.

"I guess you could say this is kinda… my weakness around the girls," Rock finished in confession, his blush increasing to his entire face.

"... you like feet, don't you?" Roll asked.

"Yes… I believe that was what I said, Roll-Hime," Rock answered.

"Well… it's just I'm trying to think of the correct term for people who like feet… now what is it?" Roll said, her pondering was more or less a joke, she knew the term, she was just waiting for Rock to say it himself…

"...You mean… I have a foot fetish?" Rock asked.

'_And he said it… wait till I tell Tune, she'll know how to make the Blue Bomber fall head-over-heels for her… that was kinda funny.'_ Roll thought and then she said "Bingo."

"...Yes… I have that," Rock admitted, blushing.

"You wanna see my feet closer up servant?" Roll asked.

"Yes, Roll-sama," Rock answered. Roll then moved a little closer to Rock, and showed him her feet, he was awestruck.

"So… gorgeous…" Rock gawked, Roll simply smirked; Rock then he fainted, Roll carried him to his bed, and then she walked over to the phone, and dialed Tune's home.

* * *

**Jikai, Mega Kamen Rider Gaim**

?: They don't know how to use their belts, despite their claims.

Tune: Rock no Baka!

Roll: Nani?!

Rock: Is that…?!

Zero: ANOTHER DRIVER?!

?: Henshin!

Enter the Third Rider

**=COME ON!=**

**=BANANA ARMS!=**

**=KNIGHT OF SPEAR~!=**

Quick Man: Banana?! Bana-Banana?!

?: I am Baron!

DJ Man: Keep your eyes peeled!

**Lock 03: Shogeki! My Brother Has a Banana Henshin?!**

* * *

**Go-On Red: Now that's sugoi! Your sister joins you in the fight with a trio of berry armors! I was kinda surprised.**

**Kamen Rider Gaim: Just don't hit on her, I'm just glad you're back to normal, not only that, but I'm glad Cream made peace with her tragic past.**

**Go-On Blue and Go-On Yellow: Jikai Lock 4!**

**Kamen Rider Baron and Kamen Rider Fraise: Jikai GP. 04!**

***Go-On Red, Go-On Blue, Go-On Yellow, Kamen Rider Gaim, Kamen Rider Fraise and Kamen Rider Baron stand on Engine-O with a Gaim flag in the background. Go-On Red and Kamen Rider Gaim shake hands.***

**Go-On Red and Kamen Rider Gaim: Super Hero Time! See you later!**

* * *

**KKD: And that's that for this week. And knowing how some people are, I seriously count the SSESG chapter as a Halloween chapter, knowing many people think it's mandatory for one, even though me and others feel such a chapter is more obligatory. But anyway, I should focus on this chapter. It's a very nice upbeat feel compared to the dark nature of the SSESG chapter.**

**Pikatwig: Sure was.**

**KKD: I hope you all enjoy this… and admittedly, the Rider Requests and Sentai Summonings are getting repetitive, so I'll do them only once a month from now on just to keep things simple.**

**Pikatwig: So, what'd you think of the rest of the chapter?**

**KKD: It was fantastic, a great way of introducing a new rider to the readers. And I hope you guys liked her intro.**

**Pikatwig: Fraise was my creation FYI, and she'll be appearing alongside Gaim in several episodes, of this story, being the more… "voice of reason" to Rock's antics as seen next time.**

**KKD: I get the picture. So, seeing as this is our original chapter day for our stories, I hope you guys look forward to next week.**

**Pikatwig and KKD: Jaa ne.**


	4. Lock 4

**KKD: And here we are, the story based off the show that inspired Pika's new catchphrase.**

**Pikatwig: True there.**

**KKD: Anyways, we have yet another rider debut in this chapter, and we might find out more about a certain Robot whose name starts with Z.**

**Pikatwig: Yep. So anyway, Rock is still his sister's servant, but luckily for him, this chapter will take place over the final two days of that.**

**KKD: And now, the two work as a real team of riders, helping out Team Gaim with their issues in regards to the Dance Teams and the Inves Game.**

**Pikatwig: Hope so… considering… how Kota was…**

**KKD: Relax aibou, we got a chapter to start. Anything else before we begin?**

**Pikatwig: Nothing that can come to mind.**

**KKD: Then let's cue the disclaimers and start this bad boy!**

**DISCLAIMERS: We only own DJ Man (KKD), Tune, and some other references to other characters we created. The new Rider in this chapter belongs to Pikatwig. Everything else here, especially Megaman and Kamen Rider, are owned by Capcom, Archie, Toei, and Bandai.**

* * *

**-Beat Riders HOTLINE! Hello~, Zawame City and all you Beat Riders out there! Okay, it's MC DJ Man coming to you live! It's been an interesting couple of days, Team Gaim's ranking has gone up from near the bottom, thanks to their newest kamen assistant!- **DJ Man announced on his show, showing off Kamen Rider Gaim, using his skills from those past two past where he beat every challenger that came his way. **-He's blown away all the big name challengers, and he's on a roll to go toe to toe with Baron themselves! Kamen Rider Gaim's the new boss on the street! And he picked a good time to show up! He's changed the Inves Game, taking it up close and personal! You won't be able to peel your eyes away!-**

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Rock and Roll's house, Rock was searching through his closet to locate something in particular.

"No… nope… no… not this one… come on… ara?!" Rock gawked as he practically plowed through the closet, looking for that one thing.

"ROCK! You made a giant mess! Which you will be cleaning-OW!" Roll began, when Rock accidentally threw a box at her.

"Where'd I put it? Huh..." Rock wondered, not paying attention to that at the moment.

"Wait a moment," he said as he looked over and finally found it!

"There it is! Booya-OW!" he said, thumping his head up against a shelf.

"There's karma for ya!" Roll shouted.

* * *

(Cue Opening: Just Live More by Gaim no Kaze)

***The current scene suddenly zips open to reveal the start of the opening where all six fruit riders pose in their own ways, focusing on Gaim, the orange rider.***

**Got it, Move… WOW! *All of the Riders weapons hit the title forming it, and then a sky background appears behind it.***

**Mega Kamen Rider Gaim!**

**Don't say no! JUST LIVE MORE! Don't say no! JUST LIVE MORE! *Focus on Gaim, before shifting down, to show Megaman/Rock wielding Gaim's weapon, ready for action.***

**Sabaibaru you gotta move (It's survival, you gotta move!) *Rock sees a fence, and then it traps him on one end, he sees himself in the Megaman armor. Megaman looks at the Orange Lockseed, before walking away from a crumbling fence.***

**Gendai wa sanagara sengoku (When life's a sengoku) *The scene then shifts to Team Baron dancing, the members being Megaman's older brother Blues/Protoman, Quick Man and Shadow Man.***

**Dare ga kachinukeru (Who's got the strength to win?) *The three Robots do some complicated dance moves, with ease.***

**Kagi wa hirake rarete shimatta (Now that all the locks are open?!) *Megaman and Protoman glare at each-other, with their reflections showing Kamen Rider Gaim in Megaman's place, and the banana Rider, Kamen Rider Baron in Protoman's place.***

**[Don't say no! JUST LIVE MORE!] *The two charge at one-another, both holding a closed Lockseed, Megaman holding the Orange one, while Protoman holds the Banana Lockseed. Roll watches from a short distance, with a look of worry, holding a Strawberry Lockseed, and her reflection shows Kamen Rider Fraise in her place, much to her surprise.***

**Doko ni aru? Do tsukau? (Where will you find… And how will you use?) *Someone else picks up the Budo Lockseed, it's Zero. Zero sees Bass, who's also holding a Lockseed, and walks over to him, but a fence stops Zero, but in their reflections are Kamen Rider Zangetsu, and Kamen Rider Ryugen, who's stopped by a sword.***

**Kindan no kajitsu (The forbidden fruit!) *All six Riders stand ready for action, when Gaim zooms by on his bike.***

"**Ima" to iu kaze wa nani o tsutaeru tame Dare mo (The wind of the moment has its own message to share) *All six Riders activate their Sengoku Drivers, starting with Zangetsu, and ending with Gaim.***

**[Omae no moto ni fuku? Tsuyoku tsuyoku Blowin' up!] (It's blowin' stronger and stronger till it reaches you) *Gaim is seen turning into Orange Arms, ready for combat.***

**Ashita ga yume ga mada mienakute mo (Your dreams and future may seem so far away...) *Next shows Team Gaim dancing, but mostly focused on Meagaman, Roll and Tune/Sugar Woman.***

**[Soko genkai? Seiippai ikite iru to ierunara] (When you've got all you can out of life, that's when you can stop) *Gaim looks at the other Riders, almost as if trying to choose who to trust and who not to trust.***

**Utsumuku na yo [kao agero] doko madede mo [Mageru koto naku] (But don't let life get you down [Keep your head held high] Wherever you may go [Never compromise yourself]) *Team Gaim finishes dancing, and then the scene shifts to the mystery girl, who looks a lot like Tune for some reason…***

**Shinjita michi o ike JUST LIVE MORE! (Follow the path you believe in, and just live more!) *Near the ground are the core six Rider's main fruit armor damaged, with a closed Lockseed by each.***

**Don't say no! JUST LIVE MORE! *The scene changes to Gaim riding his horse, but then above that is Megaman on the Rush Jet…***

* * *

**Lock 4: Shogeki! My Brother Has a Banana Henshin?!**

That day, we turn our attention to a private school known as Heaven's Tree Private High School. Here, many students, human and robot alike attended this place. And as is expected, this place was made and sponsored by the Yggdrasil corporation.

It should be noted that the school uniforms for most of the students was white, as many of them wore white shirts and white school coats, the only different colors being the green ties, black pants and black shoes. One of these students, however, was very familiar looking. He looked like Zero, except that that his helmet was currently off, revealing more of his long, luxurious hair, still tied in the ponytail, and the fact that most of his armor was painted white and green. At that moment, he was busy studying for an upcoming test as two girls nearby began to chat.

"Hey, you hear about the new Kamen Rider who appeared, as a member of one of those Beat Hero Teams," a girl asked, having black hair and blue eyes.

"Yeah, it must be so nice to have too much free time on your hands," the other girl added, having long blonde hair and having blue eyes.

Zero sighed and glanced at them, both of whom looked almost just like older versions of Tune and Roll.

"Oh… Zero-kun, hey," the blonde girl said, as Zero turned around.

"Ciel-san, please refer to Mr. Wily by his real first name, Alto," a male student, with the regular black hair and brown eyes, said approaching. "Besides, you two should stop wasting time yourselves. Just giving those mongrels a moment's thought is a waste of precious seconds. You could learn something from Alto-kun. Right, Alto-kun?"

Zero gave him a look and simply said, "Please don't bother me. Sorry, but you're just another rival during class."

Ciel could only snicker as the male walked away. Zero simply gave a smile and a small wink at Ciel, who blushed like crazy.

* * *

Later that day, class was dismissed and everyone was walking home, Zero simply walked around for a bit before noticing Ciel by his side.

"Oh… hey Ciel-chan," he said.

"Hi Zero. How're you doing?" Ciel smiled.

"Good, I suppose," he replied, keeping a sort of nervous persona while around the school area.

"You're so kawaii Zero-kun," Ciel said with a smile.

"Uh… th-thanks… g-gomen, Ciel-chan, but… I need to go somewhere for a while, so…" Zero started, unsure if he wanted to say anything in fear of hurting Ciel's feelings.

"Alright, hey, can I talk to you later?" Ciel asked.

"S-Sure. Jaa ne!" Zero responded, dashing away to a spot where he was positive no one would see him before concentrating, and the Gaim blue appeared on his armor.

* * *

Later, Zero was walking off to the Gaim Garage, with his armor all set when…

"Yo, Zero!" he heard a voice call out as he turned to see Rock wearing a white and blue hoodie with a white shirt with the word Gaim and the Team Gaim logo under it.

Seeing Zero made Rock laugh with excitement as he began running over to Zero, who stopped to see Rock.

"Oh! Rock-san," Zero smiled before recognizing the hoodie. "Is that…?!"

Rock turned around and it showed some type of shogun that looked… a lot like Gaim in Orange Arms.

"TA DA~!" he smiled before turning back around to continue his walk towards Zero. "It's been lying in my closet for so long, I was worried the moths had gotten to it."

"You actually kept your team hoodie! Nice!" Zero smiled.

"Well, ya know, it still means a lot to me," Rock responded when all of a sudden he noticed a blonde haired girl walking over. "Ara? Zero, who's that?"

"Eh?" Zero gawked turning to see who it was; it was Ciel, much to his shock.

"Zero-kun? Is that you?" Ciel asked.

"Uh… Ano…" Zero stuttered, unsure of how to answer.

"So who's this little guy? He's your younger brother?" Ciel asked.

"Wha- me? LITTLE BRO? On the contrary, I'm actually older than Zero here," Rock replied, while a bit surprised by her calling him Zero's little brother. "Name's Rock; who're you?"

"I'm Ciel, I go to school with Zero," Ciel informed.

"Hey wait… Zero, is this a part of our assignment?" Ciel asked.

"Uh… yea, exactly!" Zero nodded. "I even got in changed my armor to make it look like I'm in the group. You know, if you look the part you can better act the part."

"Ah, I get it, so, this kid is… the new Kamen Rider Ora, right?" Ciel asked.

"It's Kamen Rider Gaim, Ciel. And yes, I am the Kamen Rider Gaim," Rock responded before pulling out a piece of blue clothing for girls. "My sister also figured another girl would want to join the team, even for a short time, so she had me hang onto this."

"See the team's have some type of thing in common, and for this one it's blue clothing/armor. And it'll help us with the project, okay Ciel?" Zero informed.

"Okay," Ciel nodded as she accepted the shirt. "Could I find a place to change clothes then?"

"Sure," Zero nodded as Ciel walked off to the nearest ladies restroom to change. "You know, Rock, I think the team's in good hands now that you're here. I'm so glad you're back!"

"The team really is important to you, isn't it?" Rock asked. "And not just for this project you spoke of, I'd imagine."

"Of course! It means the world to me," Zero confirmed. "It's where all my friends are… and it's a place that lets me be me. I can't believe I couldn't do anything for the team when it needed me."

"Whoa, don't beat yourself up, bot!" Rock chuckled, patting Zero on the shoulder. "You did all you could!"

"No, I'm nowhere near as great as you are, Rock! You and Roll can actually fight the Inves yourself… I'd never be able to do that," Zero responded.

"Well, hey, I was just luck enough to find the crazy belt, that's all," Rock chuckled, making both of them laugh before Rock remembered something.

"So trying not to look like a kid around your girlfriend or something?" Rock asked about Ciel.

"Eh? Sh-She's not my girlfriend! She's… she's just a classmate assigned to me for this project we've got for class," Zero answered.

Later, Ciel came out, skipping towards the boys wearing the blue t-shirt along with some black pants and sneakers. Yet, the way her outfit showed off her figure made Zero stunned by her looks.

"Wow! Ciel-chan… you look great!" Zero complimented.

"Arigato Zero-kun. Alright, hey Rock, do you mind if I film you for the report?" Ciel asked.

"Of course not," Rock smiled.

"So, are you guys ready to check out where Team Gaim hangs out?" Rock asked the two.

"Yep," Ciel replied taking out a camera to film him.

"Hello minna-san, for those of you who don't recognize me, my name is Zero, better known to you all as Alto. And today, me and my partner, Ciel, are going to join the hottest of the Beat Rider sensation, Team Gaim, for our Project," Zero spoke into the camera first.

"And we also have a special guest on the project: Kamen Rider Gaim himself, Rock!" Ciel added as they allowed Rock to be filmed.

"Yo," Rock said.

"Okay Rock, just go about your day like usual, and we'll film you and Team Gaim, okay?" Ciel asked.

"Of course. Ikuze," Rock nodded as they all started walking to the garage.

"Right," Zero nodded.

"Man, I can't wait to see their faces," Rock smiled.

* * *

Unknown to them, there was a nearby zipper portal open to the forest where Rock found the Sengoku Driver. We pan inside and see a bunch of Inves trying to chow down on the Lockseed fruits. One such Inves ate one before it began to have some kind of spasms, and enter some odd phase as it sprouted bug wings and was shaking violently.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the garage for Team Gaim, the rest of the team were watching recordings of Gaim winning in all the challenges issued onto the team, and winning each one. Everyone was also cheering at these victories.

"Man, Rock is amazing!" Ice Man said.

"Rock? I think you mean Kamen Rider Gaim!" Time Man responded getting laughs again.

"Man, it almost makes me wish I could henshin like Rock!" Hornet Man added.

"Hey, where is he anyway. And come to think of it, where are Roll and Zero?" Tune asked, as Zero and Ciel walked into the area, and then followed in by Rock.

"Yo minna!" Rock responded, getting a joyous response from his team, which grew louder when he showed he still had his Team Hoodie.

"Man… I never thought a team base would look so… sad," Ciel said.

"Ciel-chan, please, try and put that aside for now, okay?" Zero whispered as Rock was happily greeted by his friends before turning to Tune.

"Well, Tune-chan? What do you think?" Rock asked. "Do I still look good in the team hoodie?"

Tune didn't know how to reply, on the one hand, she was happy to see Rock in the spirit of being part of the team again, but on the other… is what she acted on.

"Something wrong, Tune-chan?" Rock asked.

"Come with me you goof," Tune said, dragging Rock out by his hood.

Ciel looked on in interest and pulled out her camera and recorded this.

* * *

"Itai…" Rock said as Tune finally stopped outside, and have Rock an annoyed look. "What is your deal Tune?"

"What's YOUR deal?! You really wanna re-join Team Gaim? Why?" Tune asked.

"Well, why not? Your chief Elec Man's gone missing," Rock shrugged, straightening his hoodie. "Someone's gotta step in for him."

"Well… what about those jobs?" Tune asked. "I thought you were to busy!"

"Those? I quit," Rock responded, surprising Tune. "I caused a lot of trouble for my bosses. It's probably better this way."

"... stupid. Rock, you're being such a baka!" Tune yelled.

"Tune…"

"You're doing this for Elec Man? For the team?" Tune asked, almost whimpering. "You've always been like this. You put yourself aside to help someone else… why?"

"... Tune, it's been like that for as long as I can remember. Since Wily 'turned good', being with you guys, feels like I have a purpose again," Rock replied.

"...I don't know how to respond to this… but if that's the reason… then… I don't even want your help!" Tune responded.

"... Tune," Rock began, as he walked over and gave her a small hug. "We're friends, and I promised I'd help you, and even the Team… and Tune… I… l-l-I… I lo-"

Suddenly, he was interrupted when someone bumped into him from behind.

"Finally found you!" Roll said.

"... oh no," Rock said under his breath.

"You are in so much trouble for leaving me to clean that mess you made in our room earlier!" Roll growled.

"Sorry…" Rock sighed, the trio not entirely knowing the rest of the team was watching from above, even Ciel was there recording.

"Pst. Who's the blonde girl?" Ciel asked Hornet Man.

"That's Rock's younger sister Roll," Hornet Man replied.

"...She and I look… kind of alike," Ciel noticed.

Roll, meanwhile, was so angry at her brother, steam could almost be seen coming out of her ears. Rock gulped nervously as Tune just sighed.

"Ganbare, Rock-kun," Tune replied, giving him a small peck on the cheek before walking back into the base.

Rock blushed like crazy, and then the rest of Team Gaim simply looked at them.

"Rock and Tune, so cute," Ice Man said.

"So… are they a couple?" Ciel asked.

"Huh? Well… kinda I guess…" Ice Man shrugged.

"Things are odd with those two," Hornet Man informed.

"You're coming home with me, Nii-chan," Roll growled, grabbing Rock by the ear and dragging him back to their place.

* * *

After roughly a ten minute walk, Roll tossed Rock into their now clean bedroom.

"You've been disobedient," Roll simply said.

"How so?" Rock asked.

"While you were looking for that hoodie of yours, you made a big mess, and you didn't even clean up the mess you made! Are you sure you're supposed to be my older brother, 'cause you're acting like my younger brother," Roll answered.

"I was just in a hurry to show it to Zero, I was going to come back and clean it later, but you already took care of it for me," Rock replied.

"Even though I ordered you to stay and clean the mess?" Roll asked.

"When was that?" Rock asked.

Roll just groaned and slapped herself in the face in response. "When you were digging through the closet," Roll replied.

"I never heard you say anything, at least until that 'ow' bit." Rock replied.

"You really need to stop muttering to yourself so loud. And by the way, WHY DID YOU QUIT YOUR JOBS?! You were doing fine! Then after Elec Man vanishes-"

"Honestly, I really don't care what you think about I'm doing with my life! I make my own choices, you got that?!" Rock snapped.

Roll was just stunned that Rock actually said such things to her. However, this just made her growl, and then…

"THAT'S IT!" Roll snapped, unleashing some energy from her eyes, putting Rock under some kind of trance.

"You have been very disobedient and bad Rock, your Mistress is displeased" Roll told him.

"...Gomen… Roll-sama," Rock apologized in his hypnotized state.

"That's not enough, you yelled at me, tossed a box right at my head, and made me clean up a mess you left behind, even though you made it! I'm very upset, because I gave you orders to clean it up, and you ignored me!" Roll snapped.

"...I'm sorry… I guess I was too focused on my own thoughts," Rock sighed.

Roll glared at him with an annoyed look, and then she closed the door to their room, just in case.

"Well, I suppose you can be forgiven, but you will have to be punished," she informed Rock.

"Hai," Rock nodded. "What shall my punishment be?"

Roll then walked away for a moment, and then came back with a whip.

"Take off all of your upper body clothes and turn around with your hands against the wall!" Roll ordered as Rock did so, somehow instinctively going into his Megaman armor. "Drop the armor right now!"

Megaman sighed, reverting to Rock before receiving a vicious whipping.

"This is your punishment for being disobedient Rock. You should not have been so rude to your mistress!" Roll told her brother.

Rock only winced from the pain he was being dealt, but in his mind, he knew he deserved this.

"Now tell me, did you deserve this punishment, and then beg for me to stop, and I just might." Roll commanded.

"Yes… Yes I deserved this punishment! Just… please stop, Roll-sama!" Rock begged.

"Know your place my servant, I will do this for only a minute more, and during that minute, you will beg for forgiveness, but know it won't be given to you, and once that minute is up, I want you to tell me what you learned from the punishment, understand?" Roll asked.

"Hai… Roll-sama," Rock winced from the pain as she continued whipping Rock.

"Please… stop," Rock whimpered as Roll continued for a while, and true to her word, a minute later, she finally stopped, and then she looked at her brother's back, it was only red with marks, but nothing serious.

"So, Rock… what did you learn from this punishment?" Roll asked, as Rock turned around a small tear in his now glassy looking eyes. "Answer me!"

"Never… to disobey you, ever again, Mistress," Rock said.

"Good. Now, listen carefully. Because of this disobedience, you're going to be my servant for another day… however, you won't feel any pain from the marks I left on you back" Roll told him, snapping him out of the trance.

* * *

Next day, Team Gaim was back to dancing on their stage as they had been before. The only ones not dancing were Rock and Zero, the latter not dancing so as to avoid giving Ciel any ideas of him actually being on the Team. Despite the lack of numbers, the audience still cheered for Team Gaim.

Nearby, Slash Man was watching the action along with three other people. Two girls from the crowd, and another Robot Master. Like most Robot Masters, this one had a black body suit, but he had white armor encrusted with red jewels over his knees, around his belt, on is wrists, on his chest, shoulders, and around to his back, as well as one large jewel he used as a headpiece. This was the Robot Master Jewel Man, the leader of a Beat Rider team known as Team Invitto.

"You going through with this, Slashy-chan?" Jewel Man asked Slash Man.

"I'm not scared of their Kamen Rider," Slash Man scoffed. "There's no way he's better than his brother from Baron."

"Okay, it's your loss," Jewel Man shrugged, making Slash Man growl a little bit and walk down towards the stage as Team Gaim continued dancing.

However, the girls still with Jewel Man were confused by his actions regarding Slash Man.

"Are you sure about this, Jewel-san?" one girl asked him, making Jewel Man smile.

"If Slash wins it for Raid Wild, we'll just challenge him again," Jewel Man answered. "That'll win us the stage."

"Ohhh…" the girls nodded as Team Gaim continued dancing until… the music stopped, confusing most everyone until they saw Slash Man over at the juke box, having pulled out the card used to have the machine play Gaim's theme.

"Slash Man?!" several members of Team Gaim gawked as said Robot Master just tossed the card aside.

"We're taking this stage," Slash Man informed, referring to Raid Wild.

Rock just smirked, knowing it was his cue at last to take action, and as he walked up to the stage, Ciel was recording the action.

"So you know how this works, right?" he asked Slash Man. "If you lose, your Lockseeds become the property of Team Gaim."

"No problem," Slash Man smirked, holding up two sunflower Lockseeds.

Rock only smirked as he placed his driver across his waist, activating it before pulling out his Orange Lockseed, but then suddenly felt a pain in his left arm.

"You okay, Rock?" Ice Man asked.

"I'm fine," he shrugged it off before continuing. "Henshin!"

'Oh no, I should've been more specific! I should've checked the rest of his backside this morning,'

**=ORANGE!=**

At the same time, Slash Man activated his Lockseeds, summoning a couple Inves grunts.

**-Quick thing to note about the Inves Game. In order for this to work, just spring a Lockseed to open a portal to another world, summon a little Inves, and make 'em fight. Win or lose, it'll affect your Dance Rankings.-**

Then, the others witnessed the zipper portal appear above Rock as he turned into Megaman with the orange descending and he prepared the lock.

**=LOCK ON!=**

When he readied his Lockseed, he felt his left arm starting to go numb, but he ignored the pain and put the Lockseed into the Sengoku Driver while Slash Man set up his Lockseeds.

**=BATTLE START!=**

The crowd just cheered as Rock let his belt's standby noise play before slicing the lock.

**=SEIYA!=**

**=ORANGE ARMS!=**

**=HANAMICHI ON STAGE!=**

And so, Gaim was now ready for action as he brandished his Daidaimaru. So, while the Inves attacked, Gaim simply smirked, not using his left arm, but focused on using his right arm to swing the Daidaimaru, and occasionally kicked the Inves.

"... my arm, it's still in pain?" Gaim said under his breath, as he sat for a moment and placed his hand near the injured area. "Itai…" he said.

Slash Man noticed this and thought of plan.

"Inves, aim for his left arm!" he shouted as the two monster ran over when Rock least expected it, and started to try and attack that arm, all while Rock was attempting to avoid getting hit, as one of the Inves kicked him down and then both continued to attack near his arm, he was able to fire the Musou Saber, but his arm was still in pain, he winced in pain as he managed to get up.

"C'mon Rock! Quit faking and show off those Rider skills!" Tune shouted, not yet realized Gaim wasn't faking the injury.

"Um… Tune, I'm really hurt!" Gaim yelled, as he felt his arm start to almost shut off.

"Tune, he's not faking it. ...It was my fault for hurting him the other day and not seeing his arm was hurt," Roll sighed.

"But then… that means… ROCK! GET OUT OF THERE BEFORE YOUR HURT EVEN WORSE!" Tune shouted.

"I've been through worse!" Gaim told her, but then his arm was so numb, he couldn't move it under his own power.

"Crud, gotta finish this right now!" Rock figured. somehow able to slash the knife down once.

**=SEIYA!=**

**=ORANGE SQUASH!=**

Gaim then readied his blade before slashing through both Inves with ease, making them both explode, and earning Gaim the victory. Gaim then turned back into Rock, and he had a small smile, as Ciel walked over to him.

"That was amazing! The way you fake that injury, and faking one of your arms going numb… genius! How does it feel having won another battle Rock?" Ciel asked like a reporter.

"That wasn't a fake," Rock informed as Slash Man's Lockseeds flew from his hand and into Rock's, but they missed his hand and hit his injury.

"ITAI!" he screamed as Tune ran over and grabbed both Lockseeds.

"Oooh… uh… sorry," Ciel apologized, as Tune helped him up.

"Don't worry, I've got something that can help… but… I shouldn't give it to you, since all of these people came for you, not the Team." Tune told Rock.

Rock just nodded in response as Tune pulled out what looked like an E-Tank from a distance, but upon closer inspection, the tank was a slightly different color, and had the letter C instead of an E.

"Here," she said, handing it to Rock, and after a small sip of the C-Tank, his arm was all healed, and he then gave Tune a small hug.

"Thanks Tune-chan," he smiled.

"Aw… you're welcome," Tune replied.

* * *

**-Hey hey hey! Team Gaim just keeps shooting up the rankings!- **DJ Man announced on his show. **-Ever since Kamen Rider Gaim appeared, their ascent hasn't let up, and now at last they're in third place! This is big seeing as not too long ago, Gaim was down in ninth place, and now… **_**WOW!-**_

Back at Baron's base, three of the members, Quick Man, Shadow Man, and Air Man just sighed watching this while Protoman was messing with some cards behind them.

"Jerks! It should be against some sort of rules to allow a Kamen Rider to get in the fight!" Quick Man yelled, as Shadow Man was in the middle of building a new arm.

"Hey, can someone help me here?" Shadow Man asked.

"Regardless, it seems that's what those belts can do for a bot," Air Man shrugged as Protoman flipped to one card depicting a peach before tossing it toward the screen, and the card actually pierced into the TV they were watching Beat Riders Hotline on, cutting the power to the screen, surprising the other three.

"So, you trained with my Shadow Blade, huh?" Shadow Man asked, as Protoman walked over.

"No. I've always been able to do that. But that's not anything to be talking about, my brother, he's treating that belt like it's some sort of toy," Protoman answered.

"...Whatever, we're in trouble now, Boss," Quick Man reminded Protoman. "We're gonna lose our place."

"Excuse me, Boss?" a voice asked as it was Skull Man to come down, holding a phone. "It's from Cut Man."

"What?" Protoman asked before taking the phone.

* * *

Meanwhile at Deal Juicers, Cut Man was on the phone, as he fiddled with a Lockseed that was simply gold and silver, with a scissor-styled C on it.

"Hello, Proto. How are you feeling?" Cut Man asked. "Nah, never mind. I shouldn't have asked. I know Baron's in a bit of a bad spot."

* * *

"What do you want?" Protoman asked.

* * *

"I just feel interest in the Inves Game has gone downhill as of late," Cut Man answered. "Maybe it's in need of a surprise twist."

He just smiled as he looked at a case that contained some dried and dead leaves along with another Sengoku Driver and a Banana Lockseed with the code LS-08 on it.

* * *

Later that day, Rock and Roll brought Tune back to her home, which was about walking distance from their apartment, Tune then saw the door open.

"Oh… hey Dr. Blair," Roll said.

Dr. Blair has blonde hair, and is wearing a green shirt, and black skirt, along with a white lab coat and brown shoes.

"Hello, Roll, Rock." Dr. Blair said as Tune walked in, and then Dr. Blair closed the door. "Tune, don't you think you should find someone else to crush on?" Dr. Blair asked.

"There aren't that many Robot Masters that I like," Tune answered.

Dr. Blair sighed and then looked at her daughter walk away.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rock and Roll were on their way back to their apartment, but now Rock was smiling like a little kid at Christmas, making Roll a bit creeped out as they walked in.

"Tadaima!" Rock called out as he and Roll entered the kitchen.

"Welcome back," Auto bid, but then, Rock held out a small manila envelope and handed it to Auto.

"Here's the room and board for this month, Auto," Rock replied, explaining what the envelope contained before going into his room, leaving Auto and Roll confused… that is until Auto discovered there was a TON of Zenny within the envelope, even more than what Rock would earn in two months work of his previous two jobs combined!

"Wait a minute, Rock! What's all this for?!" Auto asked.

"Oh! I had enough, so that's next month's too," Rock answered as he walked back in and sat in a chair in the dining room. "Or, I was thinking, we could move to a bigger apartment? Oh! And we could spring for some unagi! And a nice steak…"

"Rock?" Auto asked as Rock counted how much Zenny was in the envelope.

"Um Rock-nii… where'd all this money come from?" Roll asked. "I thought you quit your jobs."

"Oh, didn't you hear, sis? The Inves Game's giving out prize money now. If I keep winning, we could make a nice living off of it," Rock answered with a huge smiled as Roll just slapped her face with Auto taking the money from her.

"I won't accept this, Rock-san," Auto told Rock, putting the envelope to Rock's chest and let it go, only to let the envelope and all the Zenny flop to the floor, stunning Rock as to why Auto didn't accept it.

"What do you mean?!" Rock gawked, picking up the cash. "This is _way _more than what I was making with that grunt work! What's wrong with it?!"

"First off, I'm surprised that your sister is more mature about these matters than you are right now, Rock. Second, doing a job means making life better for a stranger," Auto answered, making him ponder. "You understand what I mean by this, don't you Roll-san?"

"Not a clue, but I do know something that I won't be saying, continue Auto," Roll replied.

"Thank you," Auto nodded, turning back to Rock. "What I meant by making life better for a stranger, I mean doing things that can make an impact on those who really need it, no matter how obscure it is. Like bringing food to someone who's hungry, or cleaning up a place where someone lives, or like what you used to as Megaman."

"I get that, but, times have changed and-" Rock started.

"That's enough of that Rock… Dr. Light would be disappointed in you," Auto said walking away, but stopping one more and turning back. "...Basically, what I mean is, doing a job is yet another means of doing something that makes the world a better place. However… the only people you're making happy with your Inves Game is you and your little group of friends. That's no job; it's just playing."

This time, Rock had barely anything to say as he only sighed, slumping back into the chair with Roll just staring at him.

"What do you want?" Rock asked.

Roll just stopped looking at her brother at that point while Auto chuckled a little.

"...Look Rock, I know how much you want to help in any way you can, but Dr. Light gave me specific directions in how to help raise you and Roll after he died, and neither he nor I want to support our family with game money," Auto added, surprising even Roll.

"I already saved up enough money to support us myself… not from these games, but from over the years!" Rock informed.

"So have I Rock, but I wasn't given the money on a silver platter like in many cases with you. Instead, I saved up just as much as you have to support us myself… with money I earned from a _real_ job," Auto finished, walking back into the kitchen to finish his duties in there for the night, leaving Rock a bit depressed.

"Oh servant," Roll said.

"Hai?" Rock asked, coming up to Roll, still feeling down, almost unsure if he wanted to keep up with even this servant thing.

"I was thinking of giving you a piece of my mind with how you cheaply earned that money, but, I think you better need something to smile," Roll said, leading him into their room, and going barefoot.

"Do you want me to massage your feet… Mistress?" Rock asked.

"Yep," Roll smiled as Rock got started, but he still seemed to lack the enthusiasm he had when they last did it… maybe he still had too much on his mind after what Auto told him.

"Rock please, I don't like to see you so sad, I'm doing my best to get that smile back on your face, so please, just relax and enjoy doing this, okay?" Roll told him.

"...Hai," Rock sighed, calming himself down before resuming the foot massage, and to Roll, it felt great, and she thought she saw Rock crack a smile again, just what she wanted.

"So, you relaxed Rock?" Roll asked.

"Yes… for now anyways," Rock nodded. "It's just… I've got so much on my mind with what Auto told me that… well… you know…"

"I would try and help you, really, since my earliest purpose was as a hypno therapy robot, but I don't know if it'll help you much," Roll replied.

"It's okay, Roll… maybe I'll go to Deal Juicer's tomorrow and try and think things out myself," Rock figured.

"Um, you have rules you still need to follow, gee, I wonder if you even remember them," Roll said.

"I still remember them, Roll-sama. And I'll list them to prove it: Rule 1, I must always obey Roll-sama's orders. Rule 2, when you say 'oh servant', I must come running. Rule 3, you are the top of my priority list until the week is over. Rule 4, when you speak, I must look you directly in your eyes. Rule 5, I'll only pay attention you, regardless of who else is there, unless it's a foe. Rule 6, I must bow to you in respect whenever I arrive by your side. Rule 7, I must complete any order you give ASAP. And Rule 8, I must always refer to Roll-sama with respect, whether I say Roll-sama or Mistress," Rock listed, although it felt more half-hearted due to what was on his mind at the time.

"Good, well, let's get some rest, okay?" Roll said.

"Okay, Roll-sama," Rock nodded as they stopped, and Rock plopped into bed.

* * *

Next day at Deal Juicer's, Rock was sitting there as he told Roll last night, but he just sat at the counter, blowing bubbles into his orange drink, thinking about what he should do.

'_Am I doing something wrong?' _Rock wondered staring at his Orange Lockseed now. _'He expects me to make the world better when there's hardly anything for me to do that? I mean, I am helping out the team. Isn't that enough? It's not like Wily's gonna reveal this whole thing with him turning a new leaf is a hoax and suddenly turn on those he decided to help.'_

"Here you go!" the Met who was the manager of Deal Juicer's said, bringing a fruit parfait to Rock.

"Eh? I didn't order this," Rock responded.

"It's on the house. What's got you so down, buddy? By the way, someone's here to see you," the Met informed.

"Really?" Rock gawked in confusion, he turned around to see Protoman walk in.

"Oh, hey Protoman," Rock said.

"Now remember, Protoman, I won't have any Inves Game in here, thank you. I may just be a Met, but I'm very strict about my rules," the manager Met reminded Protoman.

"Relax, me and my brother are going to talk outside, Bandou," Protoman said, taking his brother by his t-shirt and dragging him out.

"I will never get those Light siblings, one day they're the best of friends, the next they're prepared to have fights to the death," the Met sighed.

* * *

"What do you want?" Rock asked, turning into Megaman, just in case.

"I just wanted to ask you something. After your stint as Roll's servant, when you decided to fight, you only fought people who challenged you," Protoman started. "Not once have you tried to take stages for your team, nor challenged teams above you in ranking."

"Why would I? I have better reasons to battle," Megaman answered.

"Then why do you take the battle right to just these holographic unformed and weak kaijin anyway?" Protoman asked.

"I'd rather be safe, not sorry." Megaman replied.

"Hmph! I thought you were gaining some strength since becoming an adult, but instead… you've gotten to be pretty spineless these days, Rock," Protoman noted.

"... eh? What's that supposed to me?!" Megaman demanded to know.

"You don't seek worthy adversaries. You avoid making enemies, that's why you're so depressed lately after Wily did what he did. You claim to be a hero, or just someone to help others… but really… you're nothing more than a coward… no… you're lower than a coward; you're a pacifistic coward!" Protoman nearly taunted. "You may have power, but you have no strength!"

"..." Megaman was silent before asking, "Well… Why would I pick a fight for no reason?!"

"To trample your foes, and take all they hold dear… that is the true taste of victory," Protoman smirked.

"At least, that's your definition of the word," Megaman replied.

"Oh yea, what's yours? And if you have no answer, remember this: Power must be exercised to demonstrate one's strength. If you wish to prove you aren't the pacifistic coward baka-yaro I say you are… then why don't you prove it, and use what you and Roll have to take me on?" Protoman asked with a slight smirk, getting Megaman riled up, as he fired the Mega Buster right at his brother, but he blocked it with the Proto Shield. "Not like that! I meant you and Roll as Kamen Riders against what I'll be able to throw at you."

"You are so going to regret this Protoman!" Megaman replied as he ran to go and get Roll.

* * *

Later, the trio of Light Siblings were down in an open area, fit for an arena of sorts with crowds coming to witness this, supporting both Team Gaim and Team Baron, even the other Robot Masters of both teams came to see what was up.

"Why are they fighting? Why even take an Inves Challenge if it isn't for the team or a stage?" Tune asked, as she was standing by Zero and Ciel.

"Um, I believe this is what one would call 'sibling rivalry', right Zero?" Ciel asked as she turned on her camera.

"I guess… but… I'm not sure if this is normal for them to be like this. Besides, this isn't a game; it's a duel," Zero admitted/figured as Megaman and Protoman stared each other down, Megaman already having his Sengoku Driver on.

"Rock-nii, Blues-nii, please! Stop this childish nonsense!" Roll begged her brothers.

"This isn't childish play anymore, Roll-nee… this is serious business," Megaman told his sister "Now you can either help me, or stay out of my way!" Megaman told his sister, who simply backed up a bit, before sighing and placing her Sengoku Driver on, making Megaman nod as they turned to look at Protoman.

"Now feel free to send out as many Inves as you like. You won't beat us," Rock told Protoman.

"I believe we are beyond such… trivial things," Protoman replied as all of a sudden… he pulled out his own Sengoku Driver!

"NANI?!" Roll gasped.

"That's…" Megaman realized as the crowd looked on in confusion and awe.

"Is that another belt?!" Quick Man gawked from above.

"Now all three of them have those things?!" Tune said in shock, then Protoman put his Sengoku Driver on, summoning the belt, and a knight-themed rider helmet colored red and silverish white appeared on his faceplate before he pulled out his new Banana Lockseed.

"Henshin," he announced, unlocking the lock.

**=BANANA!=**

Everyone around Protoman gawked as another Zipper Portal opened, and out of it a banana began to lower itself as Protoman placed the lock into his driver and locked it in.

**=LOCK ON!=**

Unlike Gaim's and Fraise's belts, Protoman's had a more European style of standby music with trumpets and trotting of horses in the background of the music as the crowds above realized what Protoman was about to do and lit up like a Christmas tree.

"So wait! Does this mean Protoman, Team Baron's leader, is gonna henshin too?" one crowd member gawked.

"Then that would make him Kamen Rider… Baron!" another shouted, making more of the crowd cheer as Megaman and Roll stared at their older brother, who was just waiting for the right moment, and then… he cut the lock with the belt's knife.

**=COME ON!=**

The fruit then dropped down onto his head, and Megaman looked on as his brother kicking things up a notch, but Roll looked on in nervousness, never having fought her own brother before. When the fruit covered his head…

**=BANANA ARMS!=**

The crowd gawked as Protoman's suit was now covered in a new red and silver-white armor, he then walked over to them, and the crowd gawked at what exactly was over his head.

"EH?! BANANA?! BANA-BANANA?!" Quick Man gawked, the repeating being inserted for a shock moment in DJ Man's show.

Then Protoman yelled out "I AM BARON!"

With that, his head and helmet was covered by the silver and red helmet seen on his belt's faceplace before a piece of the banana slide down into place, creating banana horns on the side of his helmet and a blue gem in his forehead, and making the visor between the silver grill plates yellow, and then finally one could see his trademarked yellow scarf as the Banana opened up and folded into place on the new Kamen Rider's armor.

**=KNIGHT OF SPEAR!=**

With the complete transformation, Baron now wielded a silver-white lance with yellow ornaments near the hilt, and the crowd gawked at seeing the eldest of the Light siblings, and the leader of Team Baron, become a Rider.

"I still can't believe it… you can henshin now too?!" Megaman gawked as he gripped the Orange Lockseed.

"No way! Baron has their own Kamen Rider now?!" Zero gawked as Roll ran in between Megaman and Baron.

"Matte! Guys, why do we have to fight?!" Roll asked.

"Roll-chan… if you don't want to, go ahead, I can understand," Baron said.

"No Roll! He insulted us already, there's no turning back now!" Megaman told his sister.

"... Okay, but Protoman, while I maybe your younger sister, I don't want you to take it easy on me. Show me what you can really do, don't hold anything back! Okay?" Roll asked.

"In that case, I will show you the true meaning of strength!" Baron answered.

"Whatever, let's just get this over with!" Megaman growled as he and Roll showed off their Lockseeds.

"HENSHIN!" they yelled, activating the Lockseeds.

=**ORANGE!/STRAWBERRY!=**

=**LOCK ON!=**

=**SEIYA!=**

**=HERE WE GO!=**

=**ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!=**

**=STRAWBERRY ARMS! BERRY HIROIN!=**

"You ready for this sis?" Baron asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Fraise answered as she, Gaim, and Baron circled each other, all of them brandishing their weapons, waiting for one of the others to make the first strike.

"HOLD IT!" they heard someone on their level nearby yell, and everyone turned to see it was none other than the Lock Dealer, Cut Man!

"So the Light Siblings have all gotten their little toys ready to cut each-other apart." Cut Man said.

"So what? Come to rain on our parade, Cut Man?" Baron scoffed.

"Well, now we've got Kamen Riders fighting against each other, you can hardly call it an Inves Game, can you?" Cut Man pointed out. "So as I see it, we need to upgrade the rules."

What confused the riders next was that Cut Man held up three larger Lockseeds with no visible code on them, and instead of fruits, they each had a design of a flower on the front, each one being a white Sakura/Cherry Blossom, the second being a Red Rose, and the third being a Purple Hibiscus.

"These locks are on the house, just this once," Cut Man informed, tossing the locks to the rider trio, with Baron catching the Rose lock, Gaim grabbing the Sakura Lock, and Fraise getting the Hibiscus Lock.

"Open them," Cut Man told the trio as they did what they were instructed.

Suddenly, the three lock flew into the air, and automatically grew, unfolded, and reshaped themselves into the form of three motorcycles, each themed after the flower on their respective locks.

"These Lock Vehicles are the newest tech," Cut Man explained.

"What is this thing?" Baron muttered.

"Um, how do we use these things?" Fraise asked.

"Like ordinary bikes I assume," Gaim shrugged.

"Now please note, these are still just prototypes, but I trust you approve of them gentlemen, milady?" Cut Man replied. "Assuming you think you can handle them, of course."

Fraise simply blushed under her helmet at Cut Man calling her that.

"So you want us to fight with these?" Baron asked, taking a good look at the Rose Lock Vehicle. "Hmph! Interesting."

"Fine! Bring it on! But when Fraise and I beat you, you'd better apologize for all that!" Gaim responded, staying close to the Sakura Lock Vehicle. "Got that?! You got some nerve calling me a spineless pacifistic coward!"

"So, how do we fight with these things, we use them like bumper cars or something?" Fraise asked.

"It might be like a race at first, I'd assume, but we'll be able to use our weapons," Gaim figured.

"Hmph!" Baron scoffed, which Gaim heard.

"What was-?! Don't hmph me, dang it!" Gaim snapped.

"Oh come on! Were they going to ask us about this?" Tune muttered from above as the crowds got mPads out to watch this battle as the three riders drove the Lock Vehicles off to a better starting point.

"I don't think anyone's gonna stop 'em now," Zero sighed.

Unknown to the others, Cut Man made a slight chuckle.

"I trust you'll make this interesting," Cut Man smirked.

* * *

(Cue "E-X-A" (ExicitingXAction) by Kamen Rider Girls.)

Thus the three Kamen Riders zoom off, with Fraise following them slowly, not knowing what to do at first, but getting the hang of it.

"So, now what?" Fraise asked.

"Don't stop to ask questions, just follow me!" Gaim shouted as all three of them were nearing the fence of the area they started at before all three Riders made an impressive jump over said fence while still driving on their Lock Vehicles.

As the riders continued driving, they were unaware that they entered an unauthorized zone licensed by the Yggdrasil Corporation. They just continued driving along with Gaim and Fraise behind Baron.

* * *

"WHOA! Baron's taken the lead!" Quick Man gawked as he and everyone else watched on Tune's mPad, but Tune saw the sign that everyone else seemed to ignore.

"Rock… ganbare," she muttered.

* * *

"C'mon, Nee-chan! Let's settle this!" Gaim shouted as he accelerated to keep up with Baron, while Fraise was falling behind.

"Okay, that's it! No more misses nice Fraise," Fraise muttered.

=**LOCK OFF!=**

* * *

"What is she doing?!" one of the crowd members asked.

"Wow, this is amazing," Ciel added.

Then suddenly…

* * *

**=BLACKBERRY!=**

**=LOCK ON!=**

**=HERE WE GO!=**

**=BLACKBERRY ARMS! FOUET MISTRESS!=**

"Alright, let's see how those boys like a little bit of girl power," Fraise said to herself, cracking her whip before speeding up a bit, and then she had the whip extend and then she wrapped it around Gaim.

"Hey sis, what are you doing?!" Gaim gawked.

"Why's she wrapping Gaim in her whip?" Shadow Man asked, as he was in the crowd watching this, and the others were equally confused until… Fraise wrapped another part around Baron, and then she jumped over them, hit reverse, and then, she zoomed forward, using the whip like a slingshot, and it then flew back to her.

**=STRAWBERRY ARMS!=**

"Thanks for the help!" Fraise shouted, zooming on forward.

Gaim and Baron then zoomed forward, catching up with her.

"Nice moves there, now that's pulling victory from the jaws of defeat sis," Gaim said.

"Not too shabby," Baron added.

But then, Gaim noticed something on his bike's dashboard.

(End insert song.)

"Huh? What's this?!" Gaim gawked as a holographic image of what it was expanded before his view, revealing some kind of meter that kept increasing, but it wasn't his speed seeing as Gaim now had it constant. "It's not a speedometer…"

The other two Riders had the very same, and thus something… odd began to occur once the meter filled to the max with the number 999, and the green around the meter became red. Suddenly, winds bursted at the riders, with flower petals of their respective bikes flying past them.

"What's with the petals?" Gaim wondered when suddenly, he and the other two riders were spinning in a spiral as some sort of aileron roll, making a couple of them dizzy, but Gaim and Fraise gawked in a panic as they were unable to stop now.

* * *

Even the crowd watching was just as confused as to what exactly was happening at that point in time, when all of a sudden, Zipper Portals appeared and then the three Riders disappeared.

"Rock… he's gone back to that place," Tune muttered while the others were not sure what in the world happened.

"Rock-san? Rock-san?!" Zero gawked in a near panic.

* * *

With the riders, all three of them burst into the forest of the Inves with the Zipper Portals spitting the three out from their respective flowers. Baron looked around with intrigue while Gaim and Fraise gawked in panic of the fact that they returned to this nasty place, but then Fraise tripped over her motorcycle, causing it to turn back into Lockseed form, and then she turned back to normal, the force of the impact closing her Strawberry Lockseed.

"Mou!" Roll groaned as her brothers kept zooming off ahead at first, but Baron suddenly stopped, and Gaim turned around to try and get his sister, but then the Inves began to attack the two Riders and head for Roll, Baron then immediately turned around, jumped off his motorcycle and stabbed one of the Inves with his spear, now extended.

"Protoman…" Gaim muttered.

"Blues-nii, thanks," Roll said, as he defended her from the Inves.

"Just doing what any older brother should do," Baron informed.

"Why're you still fighting them; they're too powerful here! We need to get out of here!" Gaim informed his brother.

Roll simply sighed at her blue brother.

"Get out? Hmph! Man, you really are a spineless pacifistic cowardly worm!" Baron scoffed as he continued to protect Roll from the Inves that kept coming. Soon he managed to get close to beating them, and activated his finisher…

**=COME ON!=**

**=BANANA SQUASH!=**

He then prepared to execute it when he heard a voice…

"_Be warned…" _the female voice warned, getting Baron's attention. _"You are grasping for the reins of fate."_

"Who's there?" Baron asked, confused by the voice before scoffing it aside. "Hmph! I'll choose my own course in life. Your so-called fate doesn't concern me!"

With that, Baron charged, not noticed the woman similar looking to Tune was watching, and sighed.

"Okay, that's it! Who are you?!" Roll demanded to know, but the girl disappeared almost as fast as she appeared.

Then, Baron thrusted his lance through the last two Inves, making it look like a banana was pierced through them before one more slash made them explode in defeat, making Gaim and Roll gawk at how powerful he was.

"Wow…" both said.

"I… have power!" Baron realized as he stared at his own hand before he stared at his two siblings, who could only stare back.

* * *

**Jikai, Mega Kamen Rider Gaim!**

Rock: Just what is this place?!

Roll: This is too much! TOO MUCH!

Zero: Why shouldn't I take some pain to help someone?

**DJ Man: Team Gaim's got a THIRD Kamen Rider, folks?!**

_**He transforms with Grapes?!**_

Zero: Henshin!

**=RYU, HO! HA HA HA!=**

**Lock 5: Debut! The Grape Fourth Rider!**

* * *

**Go-On Red: Wow! Now Protoman is a Rider too?! So now the three Light Siblings are all Riders?!**

**Kamen Rider Gaim: I know, and it looks like something really big will be wheeling on over next time.**

**Go-On Blue and Go-On Yellow: Jikai Lock 5!**

**Kamen Rider Baron and Kamen Rider Fraise: Jikai GP. 05!**

***Go-On Red, Go-On Blue, Go-On Yellow, Kamen Rider Gaim, Kamen Rider Fraise and Kamen Rider Baron stand on Engine-O with a Gaim flag in the background. Go-On Red and Kamen Rider Gaim shake hands.***

**Go-On Red and Kamen Rider Gaim: Super Hero Time! See you later!**

* * *

**Pikatwig: And thus, another Super Hero Time is finished.**

**KKD: And it took us long enough to get to it. Not that I mind, we had our minds in a bit of a Pokemon mood so much that I kinda forgot about Update Sunday.**

**Pikatwig: Ah well, we got it done.**

**KKD: Yep. So, what was your favorite part of this chapter?**

**Pikatwig: Well, it would be the interactions between Rock and Roll where Roll was trying to get Rock to smile. It was just so sweet.**

**KKD: I have to agree, that was sweet, although, personally, I think I liked the part where we had the three riders henshin and stare each other down before we got to see them get their Lock Vehicles.**

**Pikatwig: Yeah, I thought that was cool.**

**KKD: Well, should we give them a small idea of what to expect for future stories, such as more on another PokeProject of ours?**

**Pikatwig: Nah, let's leave them guessing! Just Live More!**

**KKD: And with that, check out our other stories, and if you don't know 'em… you will… Jaa ne!**


	5. Lock 5

**KKD: Well, after a long wait, here we are with the next chapter. All three Light siblings are riders, and this can prove kinda crazy.**

**Pikatwig: Yep. Also I like the part that Baron get the Mango Lockseed in this chapter and for those of you who don't know, Mango Arms, that's my new icon.**

**KKD: Yea, and sadly as of this writing, I have yet to see the new episode in which it appears. Anyways, I also have to give props to one Pega-Rider for the ideas you suggested to us; we'll definitely make use of your ideas, which we won't spoil to the fans out there… unless we decide someone will collect them while in the forest, if you know what I mean.**

**DISCLAIMERS: We only own DJ Man (KKD), Tune, and some other references to other characters we created, Fraise belongs to Pikatwig, some new ideas belong to Pega-Rider when they appear, and everything else here, especially Megaman and Kamen Rider, are owned by Capcom, Archie, Toei, and Bandai.**

* * *

_Protoman henshins into Kamen Rider Baron, and duels his siblings Gaim and Fraise on their new bikes the Rose Attacker, the Sakura Hurricane, the HibisCyclone respectively. Suddenly, all three bikes are swallowed by a mysterious light and shoot into a strange and alien world… The very same forest where Gaim's leader, Elec Man, disappeared._

Baron simply sighed and walked over to where Gaim was.

"You still wanna fight Protoman?" Gaim asked as Baron just scoffed, closed up his Lockseed, and reverted to his Robot Master form, allowing Gaim to drop his defenses for a bit and do the same, as Protoman helped Roll up.

"You okay?" Protoman asked.

"Hai, I'm fine, just lost my balance," Roll said, dusting herself off.

"Still, what the heck do you think you're doing rushing in against the Inves like that?!" Megaman snapped. "This place is crawling with Inves!"

"So you know this place, then?" Protoman asked.

"Yea. Roll and I've been here before," he answered. "That's when I got my Orange lock."

"That lock?" Protoman asked as Roll looked around for a moment and then replied "These trees have Lockseeds in some… fruit like form, but when picked or held by someone with a Sengoku Driver, they turn into Lockseeds."

To prove her point, she plucked one fruit from the tree next to her, and then the fruit transformed into a Pinecone Lockseed.

"Like that," Roll replied, tossing the lock to her brother since she felt she didn't need it.

"In that case… how do we get back to the city?" Protoman asked.

Roll and Megaman were both silent unsure of how to reply until...

"I guess that's the problem here, huh," Megaman sighed. "It was pretty easy last time. We left through the same hole we came in. But this time..."

"I suspect the answer is these three bikes we received from Cut Man," Protoman figured as he looked at his Rose lock. "They seem to be able to travel between the worlds by attaining sufficient speeds."

Roll and Megaman did the same as their bro, before Protoman walked off.

"Hey, dude!" Megaman yelled.

"We have no need to stay as a group, only if you two are in danger will I show up and help you," Protoman said walking off.

Megaman simply sighed "Well Roll, guess it's just you and me now."

He was… wrong however as Roll walked off in another direction. "I'm gonna do some exploring, see ya later," Roll said as she was gone from view.

"Eh? R-Roll-nee?! Protoman?!" Megaman gawked as he realized he was all alone now, but he shook that off and figured something he could do. "Fine! I'm gonna go look for Elec Man."

And so, Megaman walked off to find his fellow Robot Master.

* * *

**(Cue Opening: Just Live More by Gaim no Kaze)**

***The current scene suddenly zips open to reveal the start of the opening where all six fruit riders pose in their own ways, focusing on Gaim, the orange rider.***

**Got it, Move… WOW! *All of the Riders weapons hit the title forming it, and then a sky background appears behind it.***

**Mega Kamen Rider Gaim!**

**Don't say no! JUST LIVE MORE! Don't say no! JUST LIVE MORE! *Focus on Gaim, before shifting down, to show Megaman/Rock wielding Gaim's weapon, ready for action.***

**Sabaibaru you gotta move (It's survival, you gotta move!) *Rock sees a fence, and then it traps him on one end, he sees himself in the Megaman armor. Megaman looks at the Orange Lockseed, before walking away from a crumbling fence.***

**Gendai wa sanagara sengoku (When life's a sengoku) *The scene then shifts to Team Baron dancing, the members being Megaman's older brother Blues/Protoman, Quick Man and Shadow Man.***

**Dare ga kachinukeru (Who's got the strength to win?) *The three Robots do some complicated dance moves, with ease.***

**Kagi wa hirake rarete shimatta (Now that all the locks are open?!) *Megaman and Protoman glare at each-other, with their reflections showing Kamen Rider Gaim in Megaman's place, and the banana Rider, Kamen Rider Baron in Protoman's place.***

**[Don't say no! JUST LIVE MORE!] *The two charge at one-another, both holding a closed Lockseed, Megaman holding the Orange one, while Protoman holds the Banana Lockseed. Roll watches from a short distance, with a look of worry, holding a Strawberry Lockseed, and her reflection shows Kamen Rider Fraise in her place, much to her surprise.***

**Doko ni aru? Do tsukau? (Where will you find… And how will you use?) *Someone else picks up the Budo Lockseed, it's Zero. Zero sees Bass, who's also holding a Lockseed, and walks over to him, but a fence stops Zero, but in their reflections are Kamen Rider Zangetsu, and Kamen Rider Ryugen, who's stopped by a sword.***

**Kindan no kajitsu (The forbidden fruit!) *All six Riders stand ready for action, when Gaim zooms by on his bike.***

"**Ima" to iu kaze wa nani o tsutaeru tame Dare mo (The wind of the moment has its own message to share) *All six Riders activate their Sengoku Drivers, starting with Zangetsu, and ending with Gaim.***

**[Omae no moto ni fuku? Tsuyoku tsuyoku Blowin' up!] (It's blowin' stronger and stronger till it reaches you) *Gaim is seen turning into Orange Arms, ready for combat.***

**Ashita ga yume ga mada mienakute mo (Your dreams and future may seem so far away...) *Next shows Team Gaim dancing, but mostly focused on Meagaman, Roll and Tune/Sugar Woman.***

**[Soko genkai? Seiippai ikite iru to ierunara] (When you've got all you can out of life, that's when you can stop) *Gaim looks at the other Riders, almost as if trying to choose who to trust and who not to trust.***

**Utsumuku na yo [kao agero] doko madede mo [Mageru koto naku] (But don't let life get you down [Keep your head held high] Wherever you may go [Never compromise yourself]) *Team Gaim finishes dancing, and then the scene shifts to the mystery girl, who looks a lot like Tune for some reason…***

**Shinjita michi o ike JUST LIVE MORE! (Follow the path you believe in, and just live more!) *Near the ground are the core six Rider's main fruit armor damaged, with a closed Lockseed by each.***

**Don't say no! JUST LIVE MORE! *The scene changes to Gaim riding his horse, but then above that is Megaman on the Rush Jet…***

* * *

**Lock 5: Debut! The Fourth Grape Rider!**

* * *

"So… we're having a cease fire with Baron until they get back?" Zero asked on his communicator as he was in his appearance of Tenor and outside a mansion of the Wily residence. "Yeah, I know. Alright, good night, Tune."

With that, Zero hung up before grabbing his bags and walking past the gates.

'_I hope she'll be okay, Tune-chan,' _Zero thought to himself. _'And where's Rock as well?'_

Then, Zero walked up to the mansion doors, looked around to see no one was there, he smiled and walked in, unknowingly leaving the door partially open. The mansion itself was pretty impressive, looking like almost any fancy home, with the exception of the pictures of Wily and some of his creations hung around the building. Then, as he passed the stairs…

"Zero," a voice said as Zero looked up to see Bass.

"Ah, nii-san," Zero replied, pleasantly surprised to see Bass at the top of the stairs.

"Where were you out so late?" Bass asked walking down.

"Um… me and Ciel-chan we're working hard on our science project, and other assignments via a cram session at school," Zero answered.

"A sound idea. Your grades have been floundering a bit lately," Bass noted.

"C'mon, I was at the top of my class in the mid-terms," Zero replied.

"When you are more than capable of being top of your year," Bass added with an annoyed sigh, and then he recalled Zero mentioning the name Ciel. "So… how are things between you and her going anyway?"

"What do you mean?" Zero asked.

"You have mentioned her a lot before, so… is she your girlfriend or no?"

"Of course not, she's just a classmate," Zero answered.

"Well anyway, your destiny has been chosen, and the path you need to reach it has been planted. After all, you will be working by my side one day in Yggdrasill," Bass replied, soon standing next to his bro. "You do understand that your destiny and path are set, do you not?"

"Of course, nii-san…" Zero answered.

"Then be sure to apply yourself," Bass replied, placing his hand on his brother's shoulder. "Don't allow yourself to be led astray. Cast aside distractions, and you'll find fulfillment in life."

"I know," Zero nodded. "My life's nothing but distractions, after all."

While Zero just muttered that last part, it was still loud enough for Bass to hear, changing his expression from one that showed he was proud of his brother, to one that was a bit confused.

"Zero…" Bass gawked until a phone started ringing.

"Good night, then," Zero bid as he climbed the stairs to his room.

After a bit of pondering, Bass shrugged off what he was currently thinking and activated his communicator, which was the one ringing.

"I'm here," he answered before hearing the message. "...Nani? Grr…"

* * *

Back in the strange forest, Protoman had been browsing around, looking for trees with good fruits. It wasn't long before he found some of the lychee-like fruits growing on the vines of the tree.

"These are the ones…?" he wondered aloud, he sighed and then plucked one, the fruit turning into a Sunflower Lockseed right in his hand. "Ripe for the picking."

He plucked another one and it turned into a new Lockseed with the design of a Mango and having the code LS-11 on it.

"Number 11? Nice," Protoman smirked, dropping the Sunflower one, and then he plucked another one.

This fruit turned into a lock he didn't even remember being in the stock list that Cut Man had; it had a coconut design on it, with the code FB-10.

"Now this is impressive," Protoman smirked looking at the locks and thinking. "Hm… I think I'll hang onto both of these. But of course…"

Suddenly, Protoman turned to his left and saw some Inves warriors looking at him. He even noticed some from his right as well.

"Guess it wouldn't be so simple as to just pluck them for myself, would it?" Protoman sighed pocketing his new locks and preparing his Banana lock again. "Henshin!"

**=BANANA!=**

This time, yellow sparks gathered above Protoman before forming that banana that would create his armor as he set the Banana Lock in place.

**=LOCK ON!=**

**=COME ON!=**

**=BANANA ARMS!=**

**=KNIGHT OF SPEAR!=**

With that, the Banana had fallen and formed Baron's armor around Protoman as he readied his Banaspear, charging at the Inves.

* * *

Back with Roll, she was in the midst of her exploration, trying to make sense of where she was while avoiding being spotted by any Inves.

"Man… what's with these Inves, I get they need some food source but…" Roll sighed as she accidentally clenched a fruit and plucked it. "Eh?"

Suddenly, the fruit transformed into a new Lockseed with some kind of green and orange fruit design on the front, perhaps a papaya, and it had the code FB-08 on it.

"WOW!" she exclaimed in joy, but unlike her brother the Inves either didn't notice or hear her, she simply shrugged and then looked at the tree.

She plucked another one and it turned into an Ichigou Lockseed, she then pulled out the Strawberry Lockseed to compare them. The one on her Lock had a bit more of a heart shape to it, and was upside down, as opposed to the Ichigou Lock that had more of a triangular shape to it. She then discarded the Ichigou Lockseed and then ditched her shoes for a moment and picked another Lockseed using her feet. This one changed into a lock with a Kumquat design on it with the code FB-05, she smiled, let the lock fall and then in one motion flip upright and caught it, and put her shoes back on.

"Wow… amazing! Hmm, what should I do with this one…?" she asked herself as she saw two more fruits. "Okay… but this is it!" Roll said taking two more fruits, and these changed into Lockseeds again.

These two turned into a Mango Lockseed like the one Protoman picked (but she doesn't know of) and the other turned into one with a violet mulberry design on it with the code FB-12.

Roll simply smiled at these, and then took out her jacket she had tied around her waist and put away the Lockseeds she managed to find.

"Alright, well, Tune should get a new Lockseed, so I'll give the LS-11 one to her," Roll said as she began to look around, and she saw an all too familiar looking black robot looking around, she hid and saw him walk away.

"Bass is here too?" she muttered as she then prepared the Strawberry Lockseed.

* * *

"Hey! Is anyone there?" Rock called out, still trying to find Elec Man. "ELEC! Well, this sucks. If I can't find him maybe I should call the cops or something… Mou… What the heck IS THIS PLACE?!"

Rock just groaned as he continued to walk around to try and locate Elec Man.

* * *

Meanwhile, Baron was still fending the Inves off, knocking them aside with his Banaspear, and swinging the blade like he knew how to use one for years. He was even able to take ambushes with ease as the surprise attacking Inves were taken down with great ease. As he did this, Baron plucked another Lockseed fruit, this one almost immediately changing into a regular Lockseed with an Acorn design and the code LS-03 on it. He continued to pluck fruit while fighting off the Inves, and having little to no problems with them.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rock was looking around before he saw some Sniper Joes and Mets in strange outfits as if to protect themselves from the environment harvesting Lockseeds and other such items before placing them into containers.

"Is that…" Rock muttered before walking over near the edge of the cliff that the Sniper Joes and Mets were checking out.

"Hmm…" he said as he turned into Megaman, ready to fire the Mega Buster if need be.

However, he saw one Sniper Joe look up and see him before actually urging the other Joes and Mets to leave the area, confusing Megaman as he carefully climbed down the cliff to see what was up. "What the heck?"

Suddenly, he heard the sound of a gunshot, and quickly ducked to avoid a shot that hit a nearby stump. He then turned to see the white samurai rider in melon armor staring at him with a Muso Saber aimed right at him.

"What the heck are you doing?!" Megaman snapped as the rider just held out an acorn lock, similar to the one Baron found and unlocked it before simply dropping the lock on the ground.

"Eh?" Megaman gawked before seeing a wandering Inves appear, grab the Lockseed, and eat it whole.

Megaman just prepared himself for anything when the Inves shed it's elementary skin and transformed into a Shika Inves.

"...It grew?!" Megaman gawked.

Next thing Megaman knew, the white rider snapped his fingers, making the Inves look Megaman's way and suddenly charge at him.

"Good to see you again, Blue Bumbler," the white rider replied as Megaman attempted to fend off the Inves.

"Eh? Do I know you?" Megaman gawked before tossing the Inves he was fighting to one side, only to get knocked down by its antlers. "We've never met before."

Then, Megaman managed to kick the Inves off him.

"Very well Megaman, but I'm not saying who I am," the white rider sighed.

"You sound familiar, but I'll have to deal with you in a second," Megaman groaned, pulling out his Orange Lockseed. "Henshin!"

**=ORANGE!=**

While Megaman posed, the sparks appeared above him again, forming the orange of his default armor, but unknown to him, the white rider reached to a tree and plucked a fruit, which changed into another Lockseed, this one being a watermelon with the code LS-10. Then, he just watched as Megaman executed his henshin.

**=LOCK ON!=**

**=SEIYA!=**

**=ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!=**

With Gaim ready to fight, he deflected the Shika Inves' attacks and fought back relatively easily at first, with the white rider looking on with great interest.

"Looks like he still has it, that dumb desire for a bright future… never changed since we last met," the white rider muttered as Gaim was brought down to his knees for a moment.

"Why you…" Gaim growled as he attempted to attack, only to somehow lose his Daidaimaru.

So, he was forced to use his fists for a bit.

* * *

Back with Roll, she groaned as she pulled out her Strawberry Lockseed.

"Need to hurry. Henshin!" she responded.

**=STRAWBERRY!=**

With that, Roll posed with her Strawberry forming above her like the others and set the lock in place.

**=LOCK ON!=**

**=HERE WE GO!=**

**=STRAWBERRY ARMS! BERRY HEROIN!=**

After transforming into her rider form, Fraise pulled out her LockVehicle and shifted it into its bike mode. The female rider then hopped onto the bike and drove off towards Gaim's location.

"Have to hurry and tell him that this guy is Bass," Fraise muttered.

* * *

Speaking of Gaim, he managed to set enough distance between him and the Inves to pull out his Pine Lockseed.

"Looks like I'm gonna need this one for you!" Gaim replied activating the lock.

**=PINE!=**

As the Pineapple appeared above him, Gaim switched out his Orange Lockseed for the Pine

**=LOCK OFF=**

**=LOCK ON!=**

**=SEIYA!=**

**=PINE ARMS! FUNSAI DESTROY!=**

And so, Gaim was now in his Pine Arms arms as he swung his Pine Iron at the Inves, quickly hitting it and wrapping it in the chain that connected the Pineapple to the handle before Gaim flipped the knife on his driver twice.

**=PINE AU LAIT!=**

Tossing the handle, Gaim slashed the Musou Saber at the Inves three times defeating it with ease as each slash caused aura pineapple slices to go flying. Gaim then panted to catch his breath before he noticed the white rider was behind him.

"You're impressive, I'll grant you that," the rider replied before pulling out his Musou Saber. "But we'll see how you fare against another rider."

"Whoa! Take it easy pal! I'm just looking for someone!" Gaim defended himself, not wanting any trouble. "Why're you doing this to me?!"

"I hate you, plain and simple!" the white rider growled before slashing away at Gaim, who was now suddenly on the defensive, trying to deflect his opponent's slashes and move away at the same time.

"C'mon! ...Just… leave me alone…" Gaim practically begged.

"What? Is this your best against a fellow rider, when you went all out against the Inves? And me in the past!" the white melon rider scoffed.

"Huh? You… in the past? ...I'd think I'd remember if I fought against some white suited freak with melon armor," Gaim replied.

"Not me, like this, but me in my normal suit," the rider replied before managing to slash at Gaim to the point he got the rider to his knees in the rocky river they were battling in.

* * *

Back with Protoman, he had just finished his personal harvest of Lockseeds, consisting of Lockseeds he'd seen advertised by Cut Man, and some not having been seen yet.

"These should suffice," he figured before unlocked his Rose Lockseed, transforming it into the Rose Attacker. "Time to go."

And so, after a quick henshin into Baron, the Prototype Robot Master turned Rider drove through the forest before something similar to what brought him and his siblings there happened, sending him back home.

* * *

The white rider continued slashing, while Gaim was able to wrap around his Pine Iron around the Musou Saber.

"Good… I should be able to catch my breath," Gaim sighed, putting his hand on a tree as he took a Lockseed. "Eh?"

He then looked at the Lockseed, seeing it change into another new lock, this one having a cantaloupe design on it with the code FB-13.

"Another new lock?!" Gaim gawked.

"Impressive… but you shouldn't lower your defenses!" the white rider responded, able to free his Musou Saber from the Pine Iron and continued slashing at Gaim, forcing the rider back onto the defensive.

"Guess I have no choice!" he said, as he took out the Pine Lockseed.

**=LOCK OFF=**

"Hmm?" the white rider muttered, pondering Gaim's next move as the blue rider opened the new Lockseed.

**=MASUKUMERON!=**

As a cantaloupe appeared above his head, Gaim then loaded in the new Lockseed in it.

**=LOCK ON!=**

The sound from the Driver began to play, and then he sliced it.

**=SEIYA!=**

**=MASUKUMERON ARMS!=**

The cantaloupe then fell onto Gaim's head before splitting in a fashion similar to the Orange Arms, but it folded into a design similar to the white rider's melon arms, his visor a brighter orange than the Orange Arms.

**=TSUME ARMOR!=**

"Nice new armor. Care to see how it goes with a battle of the melons?" the white rider smirked with a quip.

Gaim just growled as he brandished cantaloupe slices on his arms in the form of claws.

"Bring it. Gaim."

"WHO ARE YOU?!" Gaim roared, attacking the white rider in a way to best use the claws, despite the white rider deflecting each strike with his melon shield.

"I can't say much, but call me Kamen Rider Zangetsu," the white rider answered before attempting to slash at Gaim with his Musou Saber again.

"Zangetsu? Interesting name choice," Gaim replied.

Zangetsu just scoffed, thrusting at Gaim, hitting the blue rider in the gut with his Musou Saber, this knocked Megaman out, as he stumbled and fell to the ground. Zangetsu walked over and closed the Lockseed Gaim had, and stared at him.

"Hmph, now you'll finally die, knowing I'm the better robot! I'll free you of that buckle," Zangestu announced as he was about to slash him, but then... Zangetsu heard the sound of a motorcycle as he saw Fraise zoom up.

"Well, it's the Blue Bumbler's little sister," Zangetsu smirked.

"Surprised you figured me out so fast… Bass!" Fraise growled, readying her Fraise Arrow.

"Hmph… and I'm surprised you knew it was me right away. Did you spy on me?" Zangetsu scoffed.

"Not important!" Fraise yelled, firing an arrow, and it hit the gun part of the Muso Saber, making Zangetsu drop the weapon.

"...Impressive aim. Never would've expected a housekeeper bot like you to be able to become such a competent fighter in such short time… but…" Zangetsu replied, suddenly using his shield known as the Melon Defender, to knock the Fraise Arrow out of Fraise's hands and pin her against a tree. "You lack the experience of a true fighter."

"But, what I lack in experience," she started, secretly pulling out her Blackberry Lockseed.

**=BLACKBERRY!=**

"I can make up for in trickery!" she shouted, kicking him away and then loading the Blackberry Lockseed into her Driver.

**=LOCK ON!=**

**=HERE WE GO!=**

**=BLACKBERRY ARMS! FOUET MISTRESS!=**

She then whipped Zangetsu, who was able to remove the arrow from his Musou Saber, but then he pulled out a Lock Vehicle Lockseed.

"I believe, we are done here girly," Zangetsu smirked as he activated the Orchid-themed lock that turned into a motorcycle known as the Orchidrunner. "Farewell."

And with that, Zangetsu drove away as Fraise panted, still in her Blackberry Arms before turning to see her brother.

"Rock-nii?! Daijoubou?" she asked, taking the Masukumeron Lockseed and hooking it up on the clip on his belt with the Pine Lock before loading the Orange Lockseed into Rock's driver, transforming him into Gaim. "I'll get you back home sace Nii-chan… I promise."

With that, she activated her HibisCyclone Lock Vehicle Lockseed before boarding her bike with her brother and drove out of the forest.

* * *

Back at Team Baron's base, Protoman stood by a table where Slash Man and Jewel Man sat there, a bit impatient.

"So what's the big meeting for?" Slash Man, the leader of Team Raid Wild asked, while Protoman fiddled with some cards, and then he handed the two of them Lockseeds, one Pinecone and the other an Ichigou Lockseed.

"I'm giving you these. Take them," Protoman replied.

"Huh?!" Slash Man gawked.

"What brought this on?" Jewel Man, Team Invitto's Leader, asked, pleasantly surprised himself.

"You'll get new Lockseeds from me instead of Cut Man," Protoman answered. "In exchange… I want your teams as Baron's vassals."

"You want us to work for _you?!_" Slash Man snapped, standing up while slamming his hands on the table.

"Actually, Slashy-chan, it's not a bad deal," Jewel Man figured. "With locks like these, we'll sweep the Inves Games. And with a team alliance, we'll go up in the rankings. It's better than letting Gaim wipe the floor with us. ...So then, it's a deal."

Protoman gave a small smirk.

"So, here you two go. Good luck, oh and… if you get a chance, check on my brother and sister, okay?" Protoman replied as Slash Man simply swiped the Matsubokuri Lockseed while Jewel Man willingly took the Ichigou lock, and gave a nod.

"I'll be sure to see them ASAP," Jewel Man smiled.

'_This is its own form of strength,' _Protoman thought to himself, he then saw his phone rang, but then he simply let the machine get it, not really caring who it was.

* * *

"...and the third one to the left, here it is!" Tune said, leading Zero to the Light apartment building before they found the apartment the Lights lived in and Tune rang the doorbell.

"Coming!" they heard Auto's voice call out before the green robot opened the door to see Tune and Zero. "Tune? Zero?"

"Hello," Tune bowed as Zero did the same.

"Sorry for calling you two but… Roll needs your help with something," Auto said, as the two walked in.

"Where is Roll anyway?" Zero asked Auto.

"Inside of her and Rock's room," Auto answered as they walked over to it.

"Hey guys," Roll said as she opened the door, and they saw Rock huddled into a corner, holding a small toy.

"Rock?" Tune asked concerned as Zero closed the door and they saw Rock's Sengoku Driver and three Lockseeds sitting on the lower bunk.

"When'd you get a new Lockseed?" Zero asked, noticing the Masukumeron lock.

"Not too important, blue boy here is scared because for the first time Bass managed to kick his butt," Roll informed.

"Eh?! Bass?!" Tune gawked as Zero was also stunned by this, but tried to turn away so as not to give away the shocked expression on his face; he never recalled Bass ever telling him of facing Megaman before, but then again it might've had to do with the amassed losses against the Blue Bomber.

"He was also in some sort of Rider form, Kamen Rider Zangetsu. Since I managed to get us back, Rock's been like that," Roll informed.

"Eh?! ...When did this happen? And where?!" Tune gawked.

"...Back in that forest… the forest where Elec Man disappeared..." Rock muttered, loud enough for the others to hear.

"You were there again!?" Tune gawked.

"That's where the bikes took the three of us, I got a message from Protoman, so we know he got out, but…" Roll said as Rock began to look nervous.

"...The white Rider was very strong… if it was Bass… he's gotten too strong for me… I didn't stand a chance," Rock muttered, hugging the teal stuffed elephant in his arms. "He could've killed me."

"Oh boy…" Zero muttered.

"... well, this is Bass, he's tried to do it before, but he wouldn't..." Tune started when…

"He would have!" Rock snapped. "He could have, easily. ...Isn't this weird? I fought him so many times before and won… but now… when we both power up as Riders… he got more powerful than me! He was able to knock me out, and if not for Roll… I don't want to think of it, and now… I'm scared," he said.

"You are kidding me! You've faced worse in the past Rock, and now because you lost to Bass one time, you're too scared to move!" Roll replied.

"Think about it though! ...I haven't had a true battle since before Dr. Light passed away… after that… all I did was play in the Inves Game. Even when I dueled Protoman as Baron, it was still all according to the rules. ...But the truth is… This belt's power is way beyond that," Rock nearly whimpered in his fear. "It's not for playing a game. It's for fighting to the death, fighting for your life. I realize now… That as long as I keep wearing this belt, Bass'll come for me again, and really kill me... I'm… too scared to take it up… afraid that next time… I won't make it out in one piece."

Roll sighed and pulled out her own Driver, and then Rock simply looked at it, and didn't react.

"It's just my own… I will keep fighting as Megaman… but, I need some time to think about… fighting as a Kamen Rider," Rock concluded. "Until then though… I feel like I… can never henshin again."

With that, Rock just cried into his knees and toy elephant, Tune looked at him and then saw the Driver.

"Alright. We'll be fine. You don't have to worry about us anymore," Tune told Rock as she took his Sengoku Driver and his three Lockseeds.

"But Tune, that-" Zero started before Tune interrupted him.

"I know it's locked to Rock and all, but Elec Man got this to help the team. And if Rock would like us to hang onto it, I think it's the right thing to do for now; we'll keep it safe with us in the garage, but Rock… you're still welcome to the base at any time, okay?"

Rock gave a small nod, and saw a small warm smile from Tune, she then waved and left with Zero.

"Well… if you're going to think about it, I guess I shouldn't complain that much," Roll said as she was about to leave the room.

"Wait Roll…" Rock said.

"Hai?" Roll asked as Rock got up for a moment.

"I owe you… since you saved my life, I need to repay you somehow, and… I think I got an idea, be your servant, forever," Rock said, Roll was taken back by this, and then made him stand up.

"Rock… you can't do that, forever that is. Well… how about… indefinitely," Roll offered.

"Meaning…?"

"...Until you're ready to get back into the action as Gaim," she clarified.

"And maybe after that, for a little while after that?" Rock asked.

"Maybe… we'll wait and see," Roll told him as she just hugged Rock to try to start calming him down, allowing him to hug her back.

* * *

Meanwhile, with Tune and Zero, the two were walking one a small walkway.

"Hey Tune? Did you hear about Baron's alliance?" Zero asked Tune. "If we don't have Rock, and Roll could be too busy with him, then…"

"Enough of that Zero!" Tune snapped. "I know we're friends and all, but we can't keep depending on Rock and Roll! We've got to take care of the team ourselves at some point!"

"Um, I suppose so, but Tune… my brother was the one who almost killed Rock," Zero pointed out.

"Wait… Bass is your brother?" Tune gawked.

"Yep, I'm Dr. Wily's second… son, for lack of a better term," Zero informed.

"...I see… in that case… I have to remind you I know the place where they went," Tune replied, kinda confusing Zero since he kinda tuned that part of the conversation out without knowing it.

"Wait… you were there too?"

"Yea… that's where we got in trouble before… Rock saved me and Roll then, too, close to when he first became Gaim," Tune nodded. "He always seems to do stuff like that. Getting himself hurt to save everybody else. Why do you think I care so much about him? ...I need to do something to help him, which is why I can't let him have this belt… as Megaman he's okay, but… Just having the Sengoku Driver will hurt him..."

"... you care about him? You could've fooled me," Zero replied.

"Eh?" Tune gawked.

"I always thought you hated him," Zero informed. "Fact, so did Ciel… and Hornet Man… and Ice Man and Time Man."

"...You all… seriously thought that?" Tune asked.

"Yep, but Hornet Man, Ice Man and Time Man all think you do like him, because they think you hate him, makes some... odd logic" Zero replied. "And about how his style… what's wrong with getting hurt if it means you can save someone else?"

"What?"

"I don't think Rock did anything wrong, and I don't know what made my brother attack him like that as this Zangetsu, but that doesn't matter. If you think Rock did anything wrong, then you don't seem to understand what he's done for us," Zero told Tune, surprising her.

"I don't think he did anything wrong, he may not be perfect, but…" Tune began as she put away the Driver and the Lockseeds, sighed and began to blush. "I'm sure he's the right one for me..."

Zero simply gave a semi-annoyed look…

"Look, I know Rock can come back from this! He's come back from so many other defeats, so he can do the same here; he hasn't done anything wrong!" Zero responded.

"I know that!" Tune shouted, before she calmed down. "Sorry Zero, just… I'm worried about him."

"Just give him time… he'll be okay," Zero told her.

* * *

That night, back at his place, Zero sighed, thinking about how Rock was feeling when he last saw him, while watching footage of Team Gaim dance, focusing mostly on Tune as he thought of what she said earlier, he then sighed, and looked over at a small pile of papers, which was for an arranged marriage between him and Ciel. Bass overturned it, but this didn't help Zero from harboring small warm feelings to her, when really he liked Tune a whole lot more. Regardless, he turned his mind back on Team Gaim's troubles.

'_...There's so much going on here… but… for the team… I want to change. I hate being like this,' _Zero thought to himself before whispered. "But… Is there anything I can do to help?"

Then, he stood up, getting an idea, but he didn't want Bass to find out.

* * *

The next day at Deal Juicers, Cut Man was polishing off some of the Lockseeds he had, which currently on the table were a Matsubokuri and Kurumi (Walnut), and in his hand was a Donguri (Acorn) lock, that he was cleaning. He glanced up at Ciel, who was recording him from another seat closeby.

"Hey. Where's that classmate of yours anyway?" Cut Man asked Ciel, referring to Zero.

Then, they heard someone walk up as they turned to see Zero, who didn't see Ciel there.

"Hey boy, what's the cut of your jib?" Cut Man asked.

"I need something from you," Zero answered, placing a gold Yggdrasil credit card on the table before Cut Man, surprising Ciel, and making Cut Man very interested.

"Yes? A Lockseed?" Cut Man checked.

"Yeah, and a belt to put it in," Zero answered, really stunning Ciel.

"He wants to be a Rider?" Ciel gawked somewhat silently as Cut Man sighed at that.

"Look, there are some things money just can buy, you know?" Cut Man replied to Zero.

"No, you look, I need this thing, my team is counting on a Rider to help out, and Rock can't because of the fact my brother almost killed him, then Roll can't… and there's Ciel, kinda have to tell her I see her like a sister, so I'm busy and I need that Driver,"

"Well buddy, you can cross one of those things off of your list, turn around," Cut Man told him as Zero looked confused before seeing Ciel about to walk out of Deal Juicers.

"Ciel wait!" Zero said, stopping her.

"So… you don't like me at all?" Ciel whimpered as if her feelings were severely hurt.

"We're friends, it's just… I don't like you, like you. So, we still friends?" Zero asked.

"Hai Zero-kun, I'll be fine," Ciel said as she hugged Zero.

Then, the two walked back over to Cut Man.

"But I'm still confused… you're seriously with Team Gaim, you wanted to be a Kamen Rider, and you never told me?" Ciel replied to Zero.

"Rider thing came up last night, and I thought if I told someone I'm with Team Gaim, I'd be a laughing stock and worse Bass would find out," Zero sighed.

"Hey, you're secret's safe with me," Ciel told him, getting a smile out of Zero before he turned to Cut Man.

"Now I'll ask you again… I'm willing to purchase a Lockseed and a Sengoku Driver to go with it," Zero told Cut Man, who just sighed.

"Glad to see you're cutting back to the chase. But look, it's not that I don't want to help you, but I can only let a few specific people have a Sengoku Driver," Cut Man told Zero. "House policy, you know. Besides, like you said, you're Bass Wily's little bro, right?"

"Yea," Zero answered.

"Well, your old man's a real big shot up in Yggdrasill corp, your bro's the project manager for their R&D department, and if he found out I let his brother stick his hand in the fire, he'd kill me," Cut Man added, when Ciel whispered something into Zero's ear, making Zero smirk and give her a thumbs up.

"Well, Cut Man-san," Zero started as he and Ciel took a seat across from the Robot Master Lock Dealer. "You're absolutely right. I'm a Wily, may not be to happy about it, but, I have an incredibly promising career laid out for me if I were ever to join Yggdrasil. I'm sure I could become even more powerful than my brother Bass."

This really got Cut Man's attention after he took a sip of water.

"Hold on… are you saying…?" Cut Man started as he saw Zero holding up his wallet.

"I completely understand you're afraid of angering my brother. But in the long run, I'm not sure it's him you should be afraid of. You'd do well… to get on my good side while you can," Zero informed Cut Man.

Cut Man sighed and then began to chuckle, he put the cup down, and moved one hand behind his back and said "You've got the Wily ruthlessness programmed into all right, but not the nuttiness. I like you, kid."

Then, Cut Man stood up with his bag as Zero and Ciel looked at the couch the dealer sat at and smirked.

"Now, if you're the nice, well-mannered Wily son I think you are… Say I happened to leave something behind. I'm sure you'd return it," Cut Man figured while standing in the doorway before actually leaving.

"If I were the well-mannered Wily son, I suppose," Zero figured as he looked at the Sengoku Driver and Lockseed with a grape design and the code LS-09 on it laying on the couch across from him and Ciel, but also on it was a paper, Ciel took it and it simply translated to "Don't Tell Bass"

"...Remember, this all has to be a secret," Zero whispered back to Ciel as he picked up the Sengoku Driver and Lockseed.

* * *

A short while later, Team Gaim was dancing, with Zero being the lead, while Ciel and Tune watched from the sidelines, Ciel standing amazed, while Tune was sitting looking at the Orange Lockseed.

"Rock-kun," she muttered as Team Gaim finished their dance, earning a huge applause.

"Sup!" they heard a voice in the crowd, confusing most everyone. "What's the matter, Gaim? I see you're one bodyguard short."

The crowd then parted, revealing a smirking Jewel Man, staring at Team Gaim while twirling an Ichigou Lockseed in his hand. The group then looked at Roll, who sighed and pulled out her Sengoku Driver, only for Zero to motion for her to stop.

"Go for it Zero-kun!" Ciel said.

"Zero?" Tune and Roll asked Zero in confusion.

"I've got this Tune-chan, Roll-chan," Zero told them, confusing the girls and everyone else further before staring at Jewel Man with Ciel anxious to see how Zero would look transformed.

"DLN. 069 Jewel Man, Leader of Team Invitto. Your cowardly tricks are infamous," Zero noted, making Jewel Man chuckle a bit.

"I prefer the term 'tactics,' thank you," Jewel Man replied.

"Did you think you'd stomp all over us without Rock here?" Zero asked. "Heh, sorry to burst your bubble, but Roll's not the only other Rider this team has right now."

"What're you talking about, Zero?!" Roll asked before Zero pulled out his own Sengoku Driver, shocking the crowd and everyone except for Ciel.

"Don't tell me you're…" Jewel Man gawked.

"Zero! That's a…" Tune gawked as Zero just smirked.

"Hmph, it's go time!" Zero said, putting it on, causing the Driver to send out a Chinese jingle of sorts before a green and gold faceplate appeared on the side of the driver.

"Seriously?!" people in the crowd gawked as Jewel Man stared at Zero with a serious face, activating his Ichigou Lockseed as Zero pulled out his new grape-themed Lockseed.

"Henshin!"

**=BUDOU!=**

The crowd gawked as a zipper portal appeared above Zero before a bunch of grapes lowered towards his head. At the same time, another zipper portal opened as a red and black bat-themed Inves flew in, screeching like a Shocker grunt as the crowd cleared some space for the Inves Game to begin.

'_There's always going to be hardships and sadness, but… I'm sure that's why you did it in the very first place, becoming Megaman, isn't that right Rock?' _Zero thought as he posed with the Budou lock and set it in place.

**=LOCK ON!=**

'_I'd rather take the hardships and sorrows upon myself than let the people I love and care for suffer,' _Zero added as a Chinese jingle played from his Driver, the crowd waiting for him to transform, and then activating the knife, slicing the Lockseed open.

**=HAI!=**

And with that, the grapes fell over his head, forming a green, gold, and black bodysuit with a Chinese Warrior and Chinese Dragon motif, the helmet forming under the grapes without Zero saying anything.

**=BUDOU ARMS! RYU, HOU, HA HA HA!=**

Zero's helmet's visor turned grape purple as the helmet gained more of the Chinese warrior motif before the grape around him folding into place, keeping the Chinese motif with a grape pattern with silver and gold trim stayed on his chest. With the transformation complete, a magnum appeared in the new Rider's hand, being black, silver, gold, purple, and green with a grape pattern on either side of the gun and a grape patterned chamber.

"What?!" Tune gawked as Roll was stunned by Zero's transformation.

Jewel Man just growled as he prepared for the Inves Game.

* * *

"**HELLO, Zawame City, and all you Beat Riders out there! Have I got some major news for you!" **DJ Man announced on his show which Rock heard from some girl's mPad as he was on his way back from the store, as he had his toy with him.

He couldn't help but peek over to the mPad to see what the girl and her friend were watching.

"**Ok! Feast your eyes on the hottest new footage!" **DJ Man shouted before showing off footage of Zero in his new rider form, prepared for battle. **"C-C-Can you believe it?! Just as Roll was about to henshin into Fraise, Team Gaim reveals they got their hands on a third Kamen Rider!"**

"Seriously?!" the girls gawked as Rock was confused while watching.

"**Even Team Invitto's new A Class Seed couldn't save them!" **DJ Man added with enthusiasm.

On the screen, while showing the new Rider's battle, it showed a reminder/trivia about the Inves Game saying "It's a game where players use Lockseeds to open a gate to another world and summon an Inves to do battle with each other!"

"**This new rider's a gunslinger with a zing of Chinese Flavor!" **DJ Man added as they showed the rider using his impressive Rider Shooting finisher one the Koumorit (Bat) Inves, the attack starting with aura grapes from the side of his magnum combining to the barrel while an aura Chinese dragon head was seen before the green and purple rider fired, with the aura grapes and dragon demolishing the Inves. **"He shoots down foes with a burst of fire like the roaring breath of a dragon! So let's call him, Kamen Rider Ryugen! Ok! Get pumped, people!"**

"Zero-kun…" Rock said with worry as the footage ended up showing Ryugen reverse his henshin into Zero.

* * *

**Jikai, Mega Kamen Rider Gaim!**

Protoman: They're definitely worth our attention.

Ice Man: Baron and his cronies have challenged Zero and Tune!

Rock: This is something only I can do! That's why I was given this power! That's why I won't run from it!

**Next time, it's… Gaim's ICHIGOU ARMS!**

**SHUSHUTTO SPARK!**

**Lock 6: Return! The Ichigo Arms of Friendship!**

* * *

**Go-On Red: Even Zero gains Rider Powers now?! Man, how many guys will get these things anyway?**

**Kamen Rider Gaim: I'm not sure, but I'm a little concerned… but at least you guys got all of your Engines, and maybe we'll see them gattai with Engine-Oh next time.**

**Go-On Blue and Go-On Yellow: Jikai Lock 6!**

**Kamen Rider Baron and Kamen Rider Fraise: Jikai GP. 06!**

***Go-On Red, Go-On Blue, Go-On Yellow, Kamen Rider Gaim, Kamen Rider Fraise and Kamen Rider Baron stand on Engine-O with a Gaim flag in the background. Go-On Red and Kamen Rider Gaim shake hands.***

**Go-On Red and Kamen Rider Gaim: Super Hero Time! See you later!**

* * *

**Pikatwig: Neat chapter huh?**

**KKD: I'll say that was neat. I've been waiting for that chapter for quite a while now. It only gets crazier that we were also able to show off a new form for Gaim, and a whole bunch of new Lockseeds too. Kudos to Pega-Rider for letting us use your ideas, and expect to see some of them get used in later chapters.**

**Pikatwig: Yep, thanks, oh and so you know, things will get interesting next time.**

**KKD: They certainly will. For those of you who have seen Gaim Episodes 4-7, you'll now things are only going to get more intense from here on out. So, aibou, what was your favorite part of the chapter?**

**Pikatwig: Seeing Tune and Zero talking, I liked that part.**

**KKD: I see. By the way, for you fans of ZeroXCiel, I apologize for what we portrayed here, but this is our story, and we'll do things our way. Admittedly though, I wasn't sure if we should have Zero falling in love with Roll or Tune, but my aibou talked me into having the love triangle with Rock, Tune, and Zero. Personally, I liked how Zero and Ciel were able to get Cut Man to leave Zero his Sengoku Driver and Budou Lockseed along with the actual henshin into Ryugen… too bad we won't really see the full battle until next chapter. So stayed tuned, and anything else you want to add before we do our catchphrases, aibou?**

**Pikatwig: Nothing that can come to mind.**

**KKD: Then let's end it off. Jaa ne!**

**Pikatwig: Just Live More.**


	6. Lock 6

**KKD: Well, here's chapter 6 of Mega Gaim. Still focusing on the original episodes seeing as how they ended up back to back until… Lock 7? Was that it aibou?**

**Pikatwig: You got it buddy.**

**KKD: Oh good, just checking, Anyway, we're gonna have Gaim and Fraise fight alongside Ryugen for the first time, and it'll be against their own brother no less. Hoo boy! Do they have a mess on their hands.**

**Pikatwig: That is, if Roll can get her brother to turn into Gaim again.**

**KKD: Good point, seeing how poor Rock was near the end of last chapter. Anyway, shall I cue the disclaimers to start this chapter off, aibou?**

**Pikatwig: Yep.**

**KKD: Okay then.**

**DISCLAIMERS: We only own DJ Man (KKD), Tune, and some other references to other characters we created, Fraise belongs to Pikatwig, some new ideas belong to Pega-Rider when they appear, and everything else here, especially Megaman and Kamen Rider, are owned by Capcom, Archie, Toei, and Bandai.**

* * *

_After being traumatized by an attack by a new Rider, Kamen Rider Zangetsu, who is soon revealed to be Bass, Rock resolves not to transform again, and returns his belt to the team._

Zero pulled out his own Sengoku Driver, shocking the crowd and everyone except for Ciel.

"Don't tell me you're…" Jewel Man gawked.

"Zero! That's a…" Tune gawked as Zero just smirked.

"Hmph, it's go time!" Zero said, putting it on, causing the Driver to send out a Chinese jingle of sorts before a green and gold faceplate appeared on the side of the driver.

_Meanwhile, Zero Wily resolves to protect his team, and transforms into Kamen Rider Ryugen._

"Henshin!" Zero shouted, his belt ready while he sliced open the Budou Lockseed set into it.

**=HAI!=**

And with that, the grapes fell over his head, forming a green, gold, and black bodysuit with a Chinese Warrior and Chinese Dragon motif, the helmet forming under the grapes without Zero saying anything.

**=BUDOU ARMS! RYU, HOU, HA HA HA!=**

Zero's helmet's visor turned grape purple as the helmet gained more of the Chinese warrior motif before the grape around him folding into place, keeping the Chinese motif with a grape pattern with silver and gold trim stayed on his chest. With the transformation complete, a magnum appeared in the new Rider's hand, being black, silver, gold, purple, and green with a grape pattern on either side of the gun and a grape patterned chamber.

"Zero's a Rider too?" Ice Man gawked.

Jewel Man just scowled at the new green, gold, and purple rider, locking in his Ichigou Lockseed to prepare for battle. Meanwhile, the crowd cheered for Team Gaim's newest Kamen Rider. Now, Jewel Man smirked thinking he had the advantage with his Koumori Inves.

"He's all show! Get him!" Jewel Man ordered his Inves.

**=BATTLE, START!=**

The bat seemed to focus on diving attacks, which Zero, now Kamen Rider Ryugen, easily dodged, and aimed his blaster before firing at the koumori, the attacks missing most of the time.

"Drat! I should've taken up on those gun lessons when I had the chance," Ryugen groaned, knowing he's more experienced with swords.

"This isn't good for him. He's not too good with guns or Busters," Ciel told the others.

"We could be screwed then," Hornet Man gulped as the Inves came flying back.

"Roll, help him out," Ciel told her.

"I can't! Whenever an Inves Game starts, the barrier prevents others from interfering," Roll informed.

"Get back, guys!" Ryugen shouted before getting hit by one of the bat's dives.

Recovering quickly, Ryugen was on his knees, firing again at the bat, with Roll and Ciel gulping in worry for Zero while Jewel Man just scowled. Avoiding more attacks, Ryugen got up and was finally able to land some blows onto the Koumori Inves with his blaster, launching it into the barrier, which it only collided with and didn't break through. The Koumori made one last dive, with the chinese themed rider dodging and making a careful aim.

"Gotta finish this now!" Ryugen muttered, aiming his gun at the bat while holding his left hand in a position to slice the knife on his driver again, which he did.

**=HAI!=**

**=BUDOU~ SQUASH!=**

Then, Ryugen cocked the hammer of the gun, forming aura grapes on both sides of it while a golden Chinese dragon wrapped around the barrel. As he held his aim, the grapes gathered towards the tip of the gun's barrel, forming one huge grape around it while still aiming at the bat. Then, when the bat was in position…

"TAKE THIS!" he roared, pulling the trigger, firing multiple shots at once, forming an energy grape around the Inves, before one purple aura dragon blasted through, making the bat scream in defeat as it exploded.

The crowds nearby cheered for Ryugen's victory as he stood up while his team was equally impressed with his skills.

"AWESOME!" Ice Man exclaimed.

"Doesn't know how to wield a blaster, yea, he totally knows how to!" Time Man added.

"We RULE!" Hornet Man exclaimed.

"Nice job Zero!" Ciel added.

"He's so strong…" Jewel Man uttered, irritated as the victory jingle caused the barrier to drop, and his Ichigou Lockseed to go flying into Ryugen's hand.

"Yosh," he sighed with relief that he won, despite his lack of experience with a gun, the crowd still cheering for him while Roll and Tune were almost at a loss for words.

"With him, there's three Riders on our team," Roll said.

"Zero…" Tune muttered.

With that, Ryugen looked over at his team, a smile under his helmet as he showed them his prize.

* * *

**(Cue Opening: Just Live More by Gaim no Kaze)**

***The current scene suddenly zips open to reveal the start of the opening where all six fruit riders pose in their own ways, focusing on Gaim, the orange rider.***

**Got it, Move… WOW! *All of the Riders weapons hit the title forming it, and then a sky background appears behind it.***

**Mega Kamen Rider Gaim!**

**Don't say no! JUST LIVE MORE! Don't say no! JUST LIVE MORE! *Focus on Gaim, before shifting down, to show Megaman/Rock wielding Gaim's weapon, ready for action.***

**Sabaibaru you gotta move (It's survival, you gotta move!) *Rock sees a fence, and then it traps him on one end, he sees himself in the Megaman armor. Megaman looks at the Orange Lockseed, before walking away from a crumbling fence.***

**Gendai wa sanagara sengoku (When life's a sengoku) *The scene then shifts to Team Baron dancing, the members being Megaman's older brother Blues/Protoman, Quick Man and Shadow Man.***

**Dare ga kachinukeru (Who's got the strength to win?) *The three Robots do some complicated dance moves, with ease.***

**Kagi wa hirake rarete shimatta (Now that all the locks are open?!) *Megaman and Protoman glare at each-other, with their reflections showing Kamen Rider Gaim in Megaman's place, and the banana Rider, Kamen Rider Baron in Protoman's place.***

**[Don't say no! JUST LIVE MORE!] *The two charge at one-another, both holding a closed Lockseed, Megaman holding the Orange one, while Protoman holds the Banana Lockseed. Roll watches from a short distance, with a look of worry, holding a Strawberry Lockseed, and her reflection shows Kamen Rider Fraise in her place, much to her surprise.***

**Doko ni aru? Do tsukau? (Where will you find… And how will you use?) *Someone else picks up the Budo Lockseed, it's Zero. Zero sees Bass, who's also holding a Lockseed, and walks over to him, but a fence stops Zero, but in their reflections are Kamen Rider Zangetsu, and Kamen Rider Ryugen, who's stopped by a sword.***

**Kindan no kajitsu (The forbidden fruit!) *All six Riders stand ready for action, when Gaim zooms by on his bike.***

"**Ima" to iu kaze wa nani o tsutaeru tame Dare mo (The wind of the moment has its own message to share) *All six Riders activate their Sengoku Drivers, starting with Zangetsu, and ending with Gaim.***

**[Omae no moto ni fuku? Tsuyoku tsuyoku Blowin' up!] (It's blowin' stronger and stronger till it reaches you) *Gaim is seen turning into Orange Arms, ready for combat.***

**Ashita ga yume ga mada mienakute mo (Your dreams and future may seem so far away...) *Next shows Team Gaim dancing, but mostly focused on Meagaman, Roll and Tune/Sugar Woman.***

**[Soko genkai? Seiippai ikite iru to ierunara] (When you've got all you can out of life, that's when you can stop) *Gaim looks at the other Riders, almost as if trying to choose who to trust and who not to trust.***

**Utsumuku na yo [kao agero] doko madede mo [Mageru koto naku] (But don't let life get you down [Keep your head held high] Wherever you may go [Never compromise yourself]) *Team Gaim finishes dancing, and then the scene shifts to the mystery girl, who looks a lot like Tune for some reason…***

**Shinjita michi o ike JUST LIVE MORE! (Follow the path you believe in, and just live more!) *Near the ground are the core six Rider's main fruit armor damaged, with a closed Lockseed by each.***

**Don't say no! JUST LIVE MORE! *The scene changes to Gaim riding his horse, but then above that is Megaman on the Rush Jet…***

* * *

**Lock 6: Return! The Ichigou Arms of Friendship!**

* * *

That night, Tune was practicing solo, to the dance Team Gaim normally performed to. The really odd thing being there was almost no one else around the area with her. Well… no one except Zero, who smiled at her, thinking of how great a dancer she was. He thought about how lucky Rock is to have someone like her crush on him.

"Tune-san…" he uttered, walking closer to her with his hand out, only for Tune to suddenly disappear on him.

Confused, he looked around to see what was going on.

"_Be warned," _a voice added, surprising Zero even further until he saw the Tune-lookalike that the other riders have been seeing sometime after they acquired their Sengoku drivers. _"You are grasping for the reins of fate. Continue down this path… And there shall be no turning back. You will have to fight until the bitter end. Even against those you think are friends."_

"My friends… Rock and then Bass. Maybe… But if this'll make Tune-chan notice me… Then I'll bear that burden! I'll suffer however I must!" Zero insisted.

He then noticed someone else, he couldn't see them too clearly, but it was a black robot, and a blue one, both holding Lockseeds.

* * *

Suddenly, Zero woke up in bed, in his form of Tenor and in his pajamas, revealing what he saw earlier to be a dream. He sat up, shocked with what he recalled from said dream.

"...A dream?" he thought out loud to himself. "That blue one, that wasn't Rock, but, if it's not him, then who else would have one of those things? Bass-nii… Zangetsu," he thought out loud before looking at his driver and Budou Lockseed on his nightstand. "Well, one thing's for sure… that was no dream."

* * *

Back at the Gaim Garage the next day, most of Team Gaim was assembled, Zero standing in front of a chalkboard with magnets having images of the various teams.

"Baron's alliance so far includes Raid Wild, Invitto, and Popup," Zero informed, showing the red Baron logo magnet next to three others, a yellow logo for Raid Wild, a bronze one for Invitto, and a multi-colored one for Popup, and then he moved a couple other magnets next to those. "And yesterday, Souten and Red Hot joined that lineup."

"So what, Baron's got most of the city's Beat Riders working for them?" Time Man asked.

"Yea. Having so many factions has always kept things in check, and kept the fighting to a minimum. But now that battle lines are drawn, we're gonna have a lot more skirmishes on our hands," Zero replied, as he noticed a small worried look on Roll's face. "What's wrong Roll?"

"Worried about Rock?" Tune added.

"Both him and Blues. We used to be so close, but now, Blues is a power hungry fool, and Rock…" Roll started, as she looked at her Sengoku Driver. "I know I said I would fight until the bitter end and all of that, but out of all things, my family… is what I'm worried about," she concluded, earning a nod from Zero.

"Hey, I just had a thought, Zero. If we joined Baron's alliance, we wouldn't have to fight anyone, right? Then maybe we could use that alliance to help Rock and Protoman patch things up!" Ice Man figured.

"Yea… that does sound like a good move," Time Man figured.

"So why don't we just join up too?" Hornet Man added.

"No… It's because Baron's just handpicking all the good dancers from the teams that join them, and having them be Baron's backup dancers," Zero informed.

"What?! No way…" Time Man groaned.

"If we wanna keep dancing the way we want to, we have to fight for it! Fight to protect our stage," Zero concluded.

Roll looked at him, determined, and then looked at her Driver again, and then Tune walked over to her.

"You'll be okay, right?" Tune asked.

"Yea," Roll assured, no one noticing Zero look up close to the entrance and seeing someone.

"Wait… Rock-san?" he gasped, making everyone there turn around and see the Blue Bomber in civilian form was listening in the entire time.

"Y-yo," he waved.

"Rock, your timing is interesting," Time Man said.

"Really good to see ya," Hornet Man added.

"Just talkin' about you and your brother," Ice Man informed.

"So, hey. This Kamen Rider Ryugen I've been seeing on the net. Is that…?" Rock started to ask Zero.

"Yeah," Zero nodded, picking up his Sengoku Driver. "It's me."

Rock gave a small look, and then asked "Can I talk with you and Roll outside for a moment?"

* * *

Later, Rock, Roll, and Zero were outside the garage, ready to discuss something.

"What'd you wanna talk about?" Zero asked Rock. "And if it's about Ciel, she's too busy to be here."

"As much as I'm curious about that, I need to say something else," Rock sighed. "So look, Zero. I know I've got no right to butt in, after turning my back on you… but those belts are dangerous. You shouldn't be using them."

"Rock?" Zero asked, confused.

"Seriously, they're not for the Inves Game, or our little turf war between teams. They're a whole dimension apart from that stuff, and you'll get dragged into it too," Rock added. "I wasn't prepared when I went into this…"

Roll simply began to glare at him, a little annoyed by this. "And you dragged me out here, why exactly?" she asked.

"Hey, relax. Besides, power always has a price to pay. I know. I'm willing to pay that price," Zero informed.

"Zero…" Rock sighed.

"Look, Rock. I don't expect you to understand me. You've always been free to live your own life without answering to anyone. You wouldn't know how lucky that makes you. Even while you battled my… dad and my brother, you carried the weight of the world on your shoulders, but always continued when the world needed you again," Zero added.

"Eh?"

"I've never had any control over how I live my life. I've lived how other people want me to. Do you have any idea how trapped I feel?" Zero responded. "But with this belt… for the first time, I have the power to fight my own battles. This thing means more to me than either of you can ever know. I want to keep people who can't fight safe, like Tune-chan. It's a burden I will bear… wait, did you two ever see someone… odd?"

"What do you mean?" Roll replied.

"Someone who looks similar to Tune… yet really isn't?" Zero clarified.

"Yea, we both did, and so did Blues-nii when we were in the forest," Roll informed. "Why do you ask?"

"I saw this person, too," Zero informed, as he then walked away from the two.

Roll then turned to her brother and then asked "What did you want to talk about?"

"Roll… this is the first time you've ever been in combat, and you saw with me, power can corrupt. And I know you have your own agenda but, I thought I'd tell you, this battle, it isn't between Rock, Roll and Blues. It's between Gaim, Fraise and Baron," Rock told his sister.

"Nii-san…" Roll sighed, still concerned about this matter.

She then gave a look and said "I want to keep people safe. I have the courage and power to do it, and I know that I can be stopped, but, I want others to look up to me and not see me as 'Rock's silly housekeeper sister' but as 'A true heroine in her own right'. But, to be honest, you, Blues-nii and Tune-chan, you're all important to me."

"Nee-chan…" Rock sighed. "...I… know this, and you've chosen to fight by a hero's side, but maybe… that hero isn't me," he then ran off, and Roll simply watched her brother disappear from view.

Then, Tune walked out of the garage and over to Roll, having heard the entire conversation between the two Light siblings.

"He's so kidding himself. He's a hero," Tune said.

"...You mean you heard the whole thing?" Roll asked.

"Just the part between you and Rock-kun. I know he'll snap out of this," Tune smiled.

"I hope so," Roll sighed. "But, you aren't letting your crush speak for you, right Tune-chan? Or should I call you 'Tune-nee' since one day, we'll be sisters?"

"...Roll-chan, that's not funny… but I'm not letting my crush speak for me," Tune answered.

"Okay. But still, remember this 'Love is a mask, with death behind', William Bell," Roll told Tune, who gave a confused look. "It means that love can be deceiving, but put your heart in the right place, things won't be bad. Besides, you and Rock-nii, perfect for eachother."

"...Thanks," Tune smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Team Baron's base, Quick Man and Shadow Man were practicing upstairs while Jewel Man sat at a table on the main floor before Protoman came up, shuffling a deck of cards again.

"So I hear you lost your Lockseed to Gaim's new Kamen Rider," Protoman noticed. "Be glad, I don't know how I would react if you lost to my brother or sister."

"Well, sor_ry_. I was fighting them (referring to Team Gaim, not your siblings specifically) on your behalf, you realize," Jewel Man pointed out.

"You know you're pathetic, Jewel Man," Protoman sighed.

"...Just gimme another lock, will you?" Jewel Man requested. "You said you had as many as we needed."

Protoman sighed as he took out a Donguri Lock.

"You may have a powerful Master Weapon, but you don't fight the strength to fit such a strong weapon," Protoman replied, placing the lock on the table while uttering to himself, "Playing the ruler… has not nearly been as interesting as I had hoped."

Jewel Man just took the Donguri Lock, having heard what Protoman said.

"Then, why set up this alliance of yours in the first place?!" Jewel Man demanded to know.

"Because I can't stand situations that look like _this,_" Protoman answered, dropping the deck of cards on the table, doing 52-pickup. "The weak roamed free, infesting the streets, while the strong went unrecognized among the rabble. It's pathetic! It makes my stomach churn just thinking about it!"

Soon, Protoman had his deck back in his hand.

"Should the weak be banished from the streets? I'm not so heartless as to suggest that. But they must know where they belong. That said…" Protoman continued, sending a card from the deck onto the table, revealing it to be a cherry card as the 7 of Hearts. "Those who are ill-content in those confines cannot truly be called weak."

Still speaking, Protoman placed down two more cards, them being the 6 of Diamonds and 8 of Spades.

"They may only be weak for the moment… but there's hope for them," Protoman further continued, placing down the 5 of Clubs and 9 of Diamonds. "Like Team Gaim… I think they're worth keeping an eye on. So I've decided… To test them in combat personally."

Finishing his messing around with his deck, he spread all the cards of his deck out, facedown, revealing a royal straight flush in Diamonds in the middle of this deck.

Jewel Man sighed, and then looked at his new Lock. "So, quick question. I heard a rumor going around that you, Rock and Roll have a younger brother, that true?"

With a sigh of his own, Protoman recalled a time he was told about their "younger brother" and were asked to keep it to themselves, so, despite Jewel Man being a Robot Master created by the late Dr. Light, he didn't even know about the Light siblings younger brother, despite the fact the three of them didn't know that much about him either.

"...That information is for me and my siblings to know, and for you and everyone else… _not_ to find out," Protoman answered.

* * *

Later, at Deal Juicer's, Slash Man was in the middle of having a fruit parfait, with Jewel Man sitting across from him, and from a small distance, the leader of Team PopUp, who isn't a robot, simply watching them.

"So, you get a new Lock?" Slash Man asked as Jewel Man pulled out his Donguri Lockseed and placed it on the table. "I wasn't sure about this alliance thing at first, but it's definitely paying off."

"I never thought I'd hear you say that, Slashy-chan," Jewel Man chuckled. "I'm a little disappointed, myself."

"Huh?" Slash Man asked, confused.

"I'm pretty sure Protoman looks down on us. He thinks we'll be his lapdogs if he just throws some Lockseeds at us," Jewel Man elaborated.

"Lapdogs?!" the leader of Team PopUp, Tomomi, gawked.

"You really think that's what he's like?" Slash Man inquired of Jewel Man.

"Every single one of us is just one of Light Blues' little pets," the leader of Team Invitto confirmed with a slight chuckle.

Tomomi gave an annoyed growl, as Slash Man glanced over at her.

"Tomomi, the leader of Team PopUp, one of the only Beat Rider teams where the members aren't machines," Slash Man said.

"Yea, that's me. What? You expecting a reward or something?" Tomomi asked, joining the two Robot Masters.

"You're group's been a little… infamous for that, and also the fact you are the only team with only girls," Jewel Man added.

"Oh, so you're saying a team with at least one male and is not comprised of machines is better?" Tomomi inquired. "Is that what you're saying?"

"No. I'm just saying what we know about your team. Because, I don't remember Protoman ever giving you a Lockseed," Jewel Man informed, as Tomomi got up and left. "In any case… are we going to take any of Protoman's behavior towards us like that, Slashy-chan?"

"Like heck we are!" Slash Man snapped.

"So if we want a fighting chance, our first step is to get ourselves up to Protoman's level," Jewel Man figured, as Cut Man, who just walked past the two, looked over and smirked while holding his own lock.

* * *

Outside a random building, Tune was in the middle of practicing her dance moves in front of a window since the light outside reflected upon it, giving the window a reflective quality.

"Figured I'd find you out here," Rock's voice said, as Tune turned to face him.

"Only place I know of where I can practice alone, and Dr. Blair won't complain. What's up Rock?" Tune asked.

"Listen, what do you think of what Zero's doing?" Rock asked her.

"Hmm… I was surprised at first. How did he get a Sengoku Driver, anyway?"

"Well, why didn't you stop him from putting the thing on anyway?" Rock asked.

"I was going to try and help Roll somehow, she gave me this," she paused and took out the Mango Lockseed Roll got from the forest "But I know that she and Zero can handle this."

"I told you that belt's too dangerous!" Rock insisted. "If you're not prepared, it could kill you!"

'_Rock needs to snap out of this, maybe...'_ Tune thought before she replied. "I know that Roll and Zero can handle it. Especially since they're not bakas like someone I know."

"Nani?"

"It's because you always push yourself too far, Rock. Like I said, Zero and Roll and handle it," Tune insisted, with a small giggle.

"That's not gonna help!" Rock replied.

"...Look, Rock. I know Zero & I want to keep dancing (not sure about Roll seeing as she's gonna have to leave and be an adult later). So, we're prepared to fight to protect our stage, if that's what it takes," Tune continued. "We're fighting for ourselves, for what we want to do. That's where we're different from you. And that's why I'm going to support Roll and Zero with all my heart."

Rock gave a tiny blush, and asked "Would you… support me with all your heart?"

Tune blushed in response, and walked closer to him. "Yea. I would like to help support you as best as I can."

They both blushed and took each other's hands, smiled at eachother, and were getting closer to each other. Then, just when it seemed like they were about to kiss, a ringtone was heard from Tune's pocket, making her groan, let go of Rock, and check to see who it was.

"Huh? It's from Hornet Man," she realized before answering. "Moshi-moshi?"

* * *

"Tune! We're in trouble! The Baron alliance has come to challenge Zero and Roll!" Hornet Man informed her as Ice Man and Time Man were in a sort of panic.

"What? Really?" she gawked.

Rock gave a small look at her expression, and began to worry.

* * *

"So you're the newest Kamen Rider," Protoman noted, standing with his Sengoku Driver set, and with Jewel Man and Slash Man on either side of him, while they stared down at Zero. "What happened to my brother?"

"The team doesn't need to hire help anymore, now that I'm here," Zero informed with the rest of Team Gaim standing nearby before Roll began to walk up next to Zero, however, Protoman walked over to her.

"Hold up Roll-nee," he told her.

"Eh?" Roll asked, confused.

"I'm not set to battle the strongest Rider on Team Gaim… at least not yet," he answered.

Roll gave a small blush at her brother's compliment as she stepped back as Protoman returned to his side with his team before staring back at Zero. "So Rock-nii has turned his back on you guys. Doesn't surprise me, pathetic."

"Just because you're his brother, you have no right to judge Rock!" Zero snapped, but before he could continue, he paused, recalling the Tune look-a-like's words,

(Cue Flashback)

* * *

"Be warned," _the Tune-lookalike that the other riders have been seeing informed Zero. _ "You are grasping for the reins of fate. Continue down this path… And there shall be no turning back. You will have to fight until the bitter end. Even against those you think are friends."

(End Flashback)

* * *

"Even against those I think are friends," he muttered as he took out his Lockseed. "Henshin!"

**=BUDOU!=**

And like before, the zipper portal appeared above him with a set of grapes lowering down slowly as Zero posed before setting the Lockseed into position.

**=LOCK ON!=**

**=HAI!=**

**=BUDOU ARMS! RYU! HO! HA, HA, HA!=**

With that, Zero fully transformed into Kamen Rider Ryugen, gun in hand, ready for action while Protoman held up his Banana Lockseed.

"Henshin!" he uttered, activating his lock.

**=BANANA!=**

Slash Man and Jewel Man just watched as the Banana lowered from the Zipper Portal and Protoman set up the lock.

**=LOCK ON!=**

**=COME ON!=**

**=BANANA ARMS! KNIGHT OF SPEAR!=**

The two exchanged a look at each-other, both ready for battle, when Jewel Man asked "Need some help?" while holding up his Donguri Lockseed.

Baron just scoffed at that.

"I have much more reliable minions than you two," Baron informed, holding up two Donguri Lockseeds before activating both of them, setting up the field of battle while summoning two Inves grunts, and not just the action figure sized Inves, but fully developing human-sized Inves, surprising everyone who witnessed this.

"Those are fully materialized Inves!" Ryugen gasped in surprise, the other members of Team Gaim also in shock.

"Well that's just great!" Roll shouted.

"No way!" Ice Man gasped.

"Seriously?!" Hornet Man added.

"You should have studied harder," Baron smirked, setting the Lockseeds.

**=BATTLE START!=**

"This is just another power of the Sengoku Driver!" Baron informed as he set up his Banaspear, but Ryugen quickly cocked his Budou Ryuhou gun and fired it at Baron, who deflected all the blasts. "It's worthless merely to have power; if you don't wield it to its fullest potential then you stand no chance!"

The green Rider attempted to strike back at the Inves and opposing Rider, which he did okay with the grunt, but Baron struck Ryugen to the ground, only for the Rider representative of Gaim to keep charging in with Jewel Man and Slash Man watching from nearby.

"He's fighting in armor while maintaining perfect control of two Inves," Jewel Man noticed. "Light Protoman's a force to be reckoned with."

Baron kept kicking Ryugen to keep him on the ground, and then, Rock and Tune came in running. "Zero!"

"Rock-san/Nii-san!" Ice Man and Roll gasped as them and the rest of Team Gaim approached Rock.

"Are you okay?" Rock asked before turning back to the battle, seeing Ryugen was getting his butt handed to him, but he was not wanting to give up either, even when being overwhelmed by the Inves.

"Three against one?!" Tune gasped as Baron looked over.

"So you finally decided to join us, Rock-nii," Baron smirked. "But I have nothing to say to anyone who turned their back on power. Sit down and watch like the spineless pacifistic maggot you are."

Rock growled at this as he charged to Baron, only for the barrier of the Inves Game to launch him back and onto the ground.

"Why are there Inves?" Rock asked.

"Baron summoned them," Time Man answered, making Rock panic.

"Pull out, Zero! You can't win alone!" Rock shouted as Ryugen struggled to keep fighting.

"But I can't give up… Not while Rock… Roll… and Tune… are watching…" Zero panted.

"Give up!" Baron smirked, continually slashing at Ryugen, who kept standing, not wanting to surrender.

"Why doesn't he give up? He can't win!" Rock exclaimed.

"I think it's because you're watching, Rock," Tune figured.

"Eh?" Rock asked. "Me?"

"Zero admires you. He looks to you for inspiration," Tune informed as they could only watch Ryugen get beaten upon.

"..." Rock was silent as he turned into Megaman.

"That's why he's trying to find his own strength. And that's why he'd never back down whle you're watching him!" Tune concluded.

"I… made him strong?" Megaman asked, surprised by the news as the battle between Ryugen and Baron's forces raged on.

Megaman just thought to himself, figuring out what exactly to do until he opened his eyes with determination.

"The belt," he muttered before turning to Tune. "Tune, get me the belt!"

"You're ready to be Gaim again?" Tune checked, and Roll smiled at her brother. "But I thou-"

"It's okay, Tune! I'm ready… and it's for me this time," Megaman confirmed to Tune. "I may have fought for the world as a whole before… but this time I'm fighting for myself. I need the power to fight!"

Tune gave a smile, and then ran off to the base to get it as Megaman turned back to the battle.

The young female Robot Master looked at her locker and opened it up, revealing the Driver and the Lockseeds.

"ZERO!" Megaman shouted as Ryugen got knocked down to his face..

"No! Rock-san! You don't have to fight anymore!" Ryugen insisted as Megaman stood confidently with Roll by his side, ready with her Sengoku Driver.

"You don't get me! I've been fighting to keep the world safe for as long as I can remember, I'm a hero! Nothing can change that, the belt is binded to me, so only I can fight with it! So I accept it!" Megaman declared, getting a huge smile from his sister. "I think that's what the adults mean by 'responsibility'!"

"There he is. Welcome back Light Rock-san!" Roll said.

"Rock…" Ryugen uttered, still on the ground with Baron approaching him just when Tune came out of the garage with Megaman's driver and Lockseeds.

"Rock-kun! Help Zero!" she shouted throwing him his gear.

He caught them and smiled at her, Megaman put on his Driver, and glanced at his sister.

"Ready?" he asked.

"You know it!" she nodded as they slapped their drivers on, activating the belts before pulling out their respective Lockseeds, Orange for Megaman and Strawberry for Roll.

"Henshin!" they shouted together.

**=ORANGE!/STRAWBERRY!=**

With the appropriate posing from both Light siblings, they inserted their Lockseeds into their Sengoku Drivers, all set to battle.

**=LOCK ON!=**

Everyone watched the two, both in shock and amazement. Tune only watched with a smile and yelled out "GANBARE!" The standby noise also seemed to get the attention of the riders already in battle as they stopped fighting to witness the upcoming transformation.

**=SEIYA!/HERE WE GO!=**

**=ORANGE/STRAWBERRY ARMS!=**

**=HANAMICHI ON STAGE!/BERRI HEROIN!=**

With that, Gaim and Fraise stood ready for battle in their respective armors. Then, much to Fraise's surprise, Gaim charged at the barrier.

"Wait! Nii-san, you can't just charge at the Inves Battle Stage like that!" she gasped until Gaim actually punched the barrier, and to everyone's surprise… Gaim's punch was enough to shatter it completely!

"This... is my stage now!" Gaim announced.

"Let's… Rock & Roll!" Fraise announced as the two riders charged in, Gaim taking on Baron immediately while Fraise used this to fire at the Inves.

"You okay, Zero?" Gaim checked with Ryugen.

"Rock-san!" Ryugen gasped as Baron stared down the three Riders.

"I didn't think you would be content in the confines of weakness for long," Baron smirked before holding up the Lockseeds he had. "Pacifist, you better be ready! Sis, you be ready too! GET 'EM!"

And with that, the Inves charged at not just Gaim and Fraise, but also Ryugen, but Fraise and Ryugen stalled the Inves long enough to charge at Baron personally, executing a sort of duel between them.

"But that belt is too much for you and the dragon warrior," Baron informed Gaim, having hit Gaim in the gut. "You must brandish your power to subjugate the weak. You refuse to attain true strength!"

"You're wrong! Strength isn't just about showing off power!" Gaim insisted as he blocked Baron's blows and fought back as the battles were dragged off to another nearby section of the town, with Ryugen having been knocked to the ground by the Inves and Fraise fighting off the other Inves.

Even when Gaim looked like he'd be knocked out and to the ground, he stood firm, and even caught Baron's weapon when his own was knocked out of his hand.

"Even if you think you can't go on, someone strong can inspire you to get back up!" Gaim insisted, knocking Baron off while his words really got Ryugen's attention. "Encouraging people around you, filling them with courage… THAT is true strength Protoman!"

"...NONSENSE!" Baron roared as he charged at Gaim again, but the orange rider was able to punch Baron off of him twice, making him fall to the ground, Gaim roaring as he was set for battle.

It wasn't long before Ryugen and Fraise knocked the two Inves attacking them aside and then Ryugen pulled out the Ichigou Lockseed he won before. "Think you can get this to your brother, I'm not that good a toss,"

"Gotcha," Fraise nodded, readying her bow. "Nii-san! Use this!"

With that, she launched the Lock over to Gaim who quickly caught the Lock while the arrow vanished.

"Okay!" he nodded, activating the lock.

**=ICHIGOU!=**

"Nani?!" Baron gasped as a slightly different looking strawberry came from the zipper portal above Gaim.

He removed the Orange Lockseed, and set in the Ichigou Lockseed.

**=LOCK ON!=**

"Yosh!" Ryugen nodded as the bystanders were confused by this, seeing as there was already a strawberry Rider in the ranks.

"Another strawberry?!" Hornet Man gasped.

"Ichigou, and Ichigou… Ichigou? Wait… Ichigou and Ichigou equals Nigo! Nigou fraise" Tune responded.

Baron then charged Gaim from behind just as he sliced the Lock.

**=SEIYA!=**

**=ICHIGOU ARMS!=**

Just as the orange armor vanished, Baron tried to slash at Gaim, but he dodged the blow, making the strawberry fall to the ground and bounce, the tip of it bending off as it landed on Gaim's head.

**=SHUSHUTTO SPARK!=**

With that, the rest of the strawberry set into position, revealing Gaim not had a visor resembling a slice of a strawberry and the helmet piece was now like a Kabuto merged with a strawberry.

(Insert Song: "E-X-A" (ExcitingXAction) by Kamen Rider Girls.)

"Sugoi!" Ryugen added.

"Hey look, we're both strawberries nii-san. Now Blues has to strawberry up and we'd all match," Fraise stated.

"Wonder what weapon he wields," Ryugen added as they ran up, soon seeing Gaim pull out throwing knives with a strawberry motif.

"Throwing knives? Nice. Thank you!" Gaim replied quickly throwing two of them at Baron, who looked like he shrugged them off as his summoned Inves came up next to him.

"Get 'em," Baron growled as the Inves charged, Gaim readying some more throwing knives.

"Yosha! Ikuze Nee-chan! Zero!" Gaim shouted, leading the charge.

"Hai!" they nodded, as Ryugen began to battle the Inves, while the two strawberry Riders charged Baron.

Gaim was able to get very close with his knives, speed enhanced suddenly overwhelming Baron while Fraise fired an occasional arrow at him. The same time, Ryugen fired rapidly at the Inves before joining in the bout against Baron.

Gaim threw a few more knifes at Baron, and then the three Riders were ready to finish them.

"Okay, let's end this guys!" Gaim responded, pulling out his Musou Saber before removing his still open Lockseed and setting it into place on the Musou Saber.

**=LOCK ON!=**

At the same time, Fraise and Ryugen sliced their locks on their own drivers once.

**=STRAWBERRY SQUASH!=**

**=BUDOU~ SQUASH!=**

And so, the three prepared their weapons, Gaim ready to slash while Fraise and Ryugen set their weapons to fire as they charged with their respective energies.

**=ICHI! JYU! HYAKU! SEN!=**

With that, Gaim made a slash towards the air above him.

**=ICHIGOU CHARGE!=**

With that, a giant red aura throwing knife flew into the sky before forming a strawberry, and raining down throwing knives onto the Inves. Fraise's bow then began to glow, and then she fired at the Inves all the same as Ryugen pulled the trigger and used the finisher he used earlier, they managed to destroy the two Inves, and then Baron smiled under his helmet.

(End insert song)

"Well well, Gami-nii, you did have a surprise in store for me, I'm impressed. Fraise-nee, you really are the most powerful Rider on Team Gaim, may not be as strong as your Strawberry Tri-Arrow, but, quite as amazing," Baron admitted.

"Thanks, Blues-nii," Fraise said, when all of a sudden, Slash Man and Jewel Man ran over to Baron's side.

"I don't think going three on one is a good idea, boss," Jewel Man pointed out.

"...You two…" Baron muttered, still a bit confused.

"We prefer you didn't underestimate us. We're not exactly slouches ourselves," Jewel Man smirked as he and Slash Man pulled out… their own Sengoku Drivers?!

"What?!" Gaim said in shock.

"Whoa! They've got belts?!" Ryugen gawked.

"That makes… seven of us," Fraise added.

"You may have noticed, but we've been busy!" Jewel Man concluded as he and Slash Man placed the drivers on their own waists, Jewel Man's forming a brown suited face on his while Slash Man's almost the same, but more of a darker brown.

Then, they each pulled out a Lockseed of their own, Jewel Man had the Donguri Lock while Slash Man had the Matsubokuri Lockseed.

"Henshin!" they announced, activating the locks.

**=DONGURI!/MATSUBOKURI!=**

With that, from zipper portals above the two, an acorn and pinecone lowered over Jewel Man and Slash Man, respectively, as they set their locks into position.

**=LOCK ON!=**

Baron had a small chuckle as the sounds began to play from the two Drivers, while the three Riders from Team Gaim remained at the ready.

Then…

**=COME ON!/SEIYA!=**

With that, the acorn fell on top of Jewel Man's head, forming a brown and silver version of Baron's suit while Slash Man had the pinecone fall on his, forming black and silver version of Gaim's suit.

**=DONGURI ARMS!/MATSUBOKURI ARMS!=**

Under the nuts, Jewel Man gained a helmet that resembled a viking helmet without the horns, the visor resembling the inside of an acorn, while Slash Man obtained a helmet resembling an Ashigaru, a Japanese spearman, with his visor being a yellow piece resembling the inside of a pinecone.

**=NEVER GIVE UP!/ISHIGEKI IN THE SHADOW!=**

With that, the nuts formed over the bodies of the new riders, giving them new armor and their weapons, Jewel Man having an acorn mallet while Slash Man had a pinecone spear of sorts. And Jewel Man, resembled the Rider who was helping Baron's faction back in the Sengoku Rider War…

* * *

"So, how are things going?" Bass asked an associate. "From what I have heard, the data looks quite satisfactory so far. We had eight Sengoku Drivers earmarked for testing."

The person next to him opened a file containing an image and information regarding Rock, and it turned out to be Cut Man as he was holding the Lockseed he always had.

"I've already handed out six of them. I think we're doing pretty well in this short a time," he paused to turn the page, showing info about Protoman on one page, and then Roll on the next.

"And what were you thinking when you gave those lab rats the ability to cross dimensions?" Bass inquired. "It may place us in a suboptimal position."

"On the other hand, say one of them beat you to solving the mystery of the Helheim Forest for us?" Cut Man countered.

"Don't be ridiculous," Bass scoffed as Cut Man closed up the file and holding it out to Bass.

"Here's the files on the belt wearers. You want a read?" Cut Man offered.

"I have no reason to," Bass scoffed, shoving the file away. "I already know most of them, so I don't need to know stuff I already am aware of. Besides, keeping tabs on them is your job."

"If you say so," Cut Man sighed as Bass put on some sunglasses, the limo stopped, and Cut Man got out as the limo left, he gave a small sigh, and opened the book again. "Well, I guess I've got my work cut out for me."

As he flipped through the pages again, he came across Zero's file and smirked.

* * *

**Jikai, Mega Kamen Rider Gaim!**

Tune: I wonder how Rock and Roll's job hunt are going…

?: I'm a patissier, thank you very much.

DJ Man: *mimics a horn of sorts.*

Rock: What does it mean… to be a Kamen Rider? I have to know!

?: … Who are you?

Rock: I am… Gaim!

**DURIAN ARMS!**

?: Behold, my pageant of death and destruction begins!

**A top-tier combatant…!?**

**MISTER~ DANGEROUS!**

**And a Kamen Rider!?**

**Lock 7: The Durian and Mangosteen Riders Enter the Fray!**

* * *

**Go-On Red: Now the odds are even! Three Riders for Gaim's side, and three for Baron's side!**

**Kamen Rider Gaim: Well, that little trance did something good. And that movie was also good. Heh, another good time, Chaos Red.**

**Go-On Blue and Go-On Yellow: Jikai Lock 7!**

**Kamen Rider Baron and Kamen Rider Fraise: Jikai GP. 07!**

***Go-On Red, Go-On Blue, Go-On Yellow, Kamen Rider Gaim, Kamen Rider Fraise and Kamen Rider Baron stand on Engine-O with a Gaim flag in the background. Go-On Red and Kamen Rider Gaim shake hands.***

**Go-On Red and Kamen Rider Gaim: Super Hero Time! See you later!**

* * *

**Pikatwig: Another chapter completed.**

**KKD: Yep. And next time, we're introducing another new rider, courtesy of Pega-Rider; we really got to thank him for a lot of the new ideas we were able to come up with for this story.**

**Pikatwig: And no real hints to him in the trailer. BUT! Next time, we'll be adding something else extra in. Gaim's cameo in the last two episodes of Wizard.**

**KKD: Mostly due to the fact that our sources claim those last two episodes take place between Gaim's bout with Gridon and Kurokage and around the time Bravo is supposed to show up.**

**Pikatwig: Well, I'll be happy. And it'll feature tons of Riders from other franchises. And maybe even some of KKD's other stories. Maybe even from one of our Team Toku Sonic aibous will lend a hand.**

**KKD: Well, only one way to find out about that. But until then, what was your favorite part of this chapter, aibou?**

**Pikatwig: The near-kiss! It was so cute! What did you think of that part? Considering back in Lock 4, Rock almost confessed.**

**KKD: True. But I gotta say one of my favorite parts involves Gaim gaining the Ichigou Arms.**

**Pikatwig: So, what did you think of the scene with the almost-kiss, I kinda want your opinion on it.**

**KKD: It was pretty cute, too bad it had to get ruined by plot convenience.**

**Pikatwig: You know, in the actual show, Mai does actually have a crush on Kota.**

**KKD: I kinda noticed that.**

**Pikatwig: Wonder what would happen if Micchy found out…**

**KKD: Hoo boy. I'm not sure if we wanna know.**

**Pikatwig: Dunno, but it'll be interesting to see. Alrighty, let's wrap it up.**

**KKD: Jaa ne!**

**Pikatwig: Just Live More.**


End file.
